Dois Caminhos, Um Só Destino
by Gemeas Potter
Summary: A guerra terminara. 6 anos se passaram e Harry e Gina não se viam desde então. Mas o destino resolveu uni-los novamente. Será que o amor que sentiram um pelo outro sobreviveu depois de tantos anos? Valia a pena lutar por esse sentimento? Eram perguntas que Harry e Gina tentavam responder, mas o destino complicava ainda mais.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

"_-Elisabeth espera! – Grita Douglas quando a vê sair a correr do ginásio da escola, a chorar desesperadamente – Onde vais?_

_-Deixa-me em paz, por favor! A última coisa que quero ter neste momento, é alguém comigo – diz Elisabeth sem olhar para trás – quero ficar sozinha._

_O rapaz não entendeu ao pedido da amada, não a queria deixar sozinha, não num destes momentos. Esta deveria ser uma das noites mais importantes das suas vidas, não haveria razão para Elizabeth estar a chorar sem que acontecesse nada. Douglas não conseguia entender o que tinha sucedido, estavam os dois no meio de todos os outro adolescentes a dançar, aquela era a música favorita de Elisabeth, Douglas sabia, Douglas sabia de tudo em relação à rapariga. Os seus olhos castanhos de um chocolate intenso, os seus longos caracóis, os seus lábios, o seu toque especial, como ela estava linda naquela noite, pensara ele. Estavam os dois a dançar agarrados, aquele era o momento da noite, até que, lhe começam a cair lágrimas dos olhos, e sai dalí a cor..."_

-Ainda lendo esse livro? –Viviane, uma garota alta de ombros largos e cabelos lisos extremamente pretos adentrou a sala, onde as jogadoras do time das Harpias de Holyhead descansavam após um longo dia de treino.

Ela se deparou com a amiga um pouco mais baixa que ela, com a pele branca e sardenta e os cabelos flamejantes preso em um rabo de cavalo mal feito, lendo um livro trouxa do qual ela mesma havia dado de presente à ruiva.

Gina, que até então estava distraída com o livro, estava parada de frente a seu armário, onde guardava suas coisas que usava durante o treino. Seu último treino. Fazia um bom tempo que não lia um bom livro; os treinos e o cansaço não a ajudavam a ter tempo para certa mania. Porém, aquele dia, enquanto tirava suas coisas de dentro do armário, e arrumava-os dentro de uma pequena mala, se deparara com um livro da qual não havia terminado de ler.

-É... eu não cheguei a terminá-lo. –Disse ela logo depois que ouviu a voz de Viviane, fechando o livro e o depositando de qualquer jeito na mala em sua frente.

-Vai mesmo voltar? –Perguntou Viviane, enquanto se aproximava da ruiva e a via colocando outra blusa do time na mala. Já havia perguntado aquilo milhares de vezes, na esperança de ouvir algo inesperado. Enganara-se. A resposta sempre era a mesma.

Há seis anos, quando conhecera Gina, logo se tornaram amigas. Ela era companheira e uma boa ouvinte à seus problemas. Também sabia diverti-la e esquecer dos problemas que tivera com o ex-namorado. Porém, uma das qualidades que mais apreciava na ruiva a estava incomodando agora; Decidida. Quando Gina colocava algo na cabeça, não havia ninguém que a fizesse muda de ideia.

-Vou. –Respondeu Gina, após longos minutos observando a morena em sua frente. Ambas ainda vestiam o uniforme do treino que acabara a pouco mais de meia hora. –Eu sei que vai sentir a minha falta, mas já disse que vou escrever todos os dias!

-Vai ser difícil vir ao trabalho e não ver a minha melhor amiga, sabia? –Viviane deu um meio sorriso. –Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando lhe dei esse livro? Se eu soubesse que você daria uma de "Elizabeth"...

-Chantagens não funcionam comigo, Sra. Viviane Keller. –Gina riu marota ao ver a careta que a amiga fez. –E a Elizabeth aqui não esta fugindo de ninguém. Estou apenas voltando para a minha casa, para rever minha família. Já chega de Quadribol. Não me sinto mais... a vontade com esse trabalho. Aliais, nunca foi realmente um trabalho para mim, você sabe disso.

-Eu sei que chantagens não funcionam com você, foi a primeira coisa que descartamos quando planejávamos "motivos" para você ficar. – Respondeu a morena ignorando a ultima frase que a ruiva dissera.

-Confesso que você e o David são muito insistentes, mas... eu tenho que ir. Não os vejo há muito tempo. E já disse que se eu não conseguir um emprego lá, voltarei para o time. –Gina fechou a mala em sua frente e sentou no banco, ficando de frente a amiga. – Não é definitivo.

-Qual é Gina!. Quem seria besta de lhe negar um emprego? Você é a melhor artilheira que eu já vi! Será uma injustiça se não te aceitarem no Profeta Diário como Correspondente Sênior de Quadribol! –Viviane começou a andar de um lado para o outro na pequena sala, enquanto era observada por Gina, que ria diante de tal cena. –Se você ir, acho que não ficarei mais durante tanto tempo do time.

-Não diga isso! Você é uma ótima batedora! Não saia do time por causa de mim! –Gina estava séria. –Isso seria uma burrice!

Viviane a olhou incrédula.

-Isso foi uma decisão minha, não sua... eu tenho que voltar, não faz mais sentido eu ficar afastada depois de tantos anos sem os ver. Sinto falta deles...

-Até do Harry? –Viviane estava começando a jogar sujo. Deu um sorriso malicioso quando viu a reação da ruiva.

-Por que não? Éramos amigos... –Gina tentou disfarça. Sem sucesso.

-Sei...

-Viviane... você sabe por que eu vim pra cá, mas não pense que estou voltando com alguma esperança de voltar com ele e... –Começou Gina, mas foi interrompida pela amiga.

-Ta, eu já sei. O cara te chutou, ou você chutou ele, não me lembro bem da história... –Gina revirou os olhos. –Aí a princesa, depois de "fugir" do seu castelo, encontrou o príncipe David e juntos viveram felizes para sempre!

-Você leva tudo na brincadeira, não é? Não fugi de lá. Apenas aceitei a proposta que me deram. –Gina não estava brava. Sabia que Viviane estava usando toda suas "armas" na esperança de que ela desistisse de ir. –Vamos nos ver logo Ane, você e o David prometeram passar as férias comigo.

-Me desculpe se estou sendo chata, mas... –Viviane puxou Gina para um abraço, não contendo as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos. –Vou sentir sua falta, pimenta.

-Se me chamar disso mais uma vez, juro que não mando carta alguma! –Gina não chorava. Apesar de ser doloroso voltar para A Toca mesmo sabendo que tivera que abrir mão de algumas coisas, não iria voltar atrás. Estava feliz em pensar que reveria a família. –Cuide de David por mim, ok?

-Ele é o médico, e eu tenho que cuidar dele? –Disse Viviane, sorrindo em meio às lágrimas. –Tudo bem, quem sabe ele não me apresente um dos amigos dele?

-Boa sorte, então. –Disse Gina, enquanto se afastava da amiga e pegava a pequena mala. – Te vejo daqui a algumas semanas.

-Não esqueça da sua grande amiga aqui!

-Não esquecerei. –Gina deu mais um abraço na amiga, e saiu da sala.

Respirou fundo. Olhou mais uma vez para o campo onde durante todos esses anos, passara a maior parte do dia, treinando ao lado de Viviane e outras companheiras de time. Sorriu antes de aparatar perto do pequeno apartamento em que morava. Seu refúgio feliz. Não era luxuoso, mas era bem aconchegante. Sentia-se bem ali, na maioria das vezes ficava ali ou tendo uma longa conversa divertida com Viviane, ou matando a saudade do namorado David, o qual o trabalho insistia em "raptá-lo".

Chegou em seu quarto e depositou a mala perto de onde a outra , com suas roupas e outros afins estavam guardados. Veria sua mãe e seu pai novamente, e estava um tanto ansiosa com isso, fato que aumentou depois de receber a carta de sua mãe, onde essa dizia que estava esperando ansiosamente sua chegada. Sorriu e chegou perto da janela de seu quarto, que lhe proporcionava uma bela vista, tentando imaginar se seria a última vez que veria aquele lugar.

-XXXXX-

N/A: Aqui estamos nós novamente. Essa fic estava em nossas cabeças a muito tempo e já temos alguns capítulos prontos. Queremos saber o que acharam! Esse é somente o prólogo, mas que tal uns comentários? Hehe. Espero que acompanhem a fic, ela é importante para nós.

Beijos das Gemeas.


	2. 1 Distantes

1- Distantes

Era um dia típico de inverno; O sol por entre as nuvens densas liberava pouca luz sobre Londres. O vento frio fazia com que as poucas folhas ainda presentes nas árvores da cidade, caíssem sobre o chão úmido, o que não o ajudava em nada quando ele "decidia" não usar magia. Ele havia acabado de aparatar em uma rua deserta perto do apartamento em que morava, no qual dividia com seu melhor amigo. O bairro era calmo, perto do centro da cidade. Decidira ele que morar no mundo trouxa seria o melhor a ser feito já que não gostava da fama que tinha desde criança no mundo bruxo, e seu melhor amigo concordou sem demandas.

Na mão esquerda, carregava uma pequena mala preta, na qual dentro havia coisas que qualquer trouxa julgaria impossível de caber em tal lugar. Era estranho, depois de quase um ano fora, estar de volta a sua casa. Viveu em muitos lugares depois da Guerra em Hogwarts que talvez nada ali fosse estranho, mais ainda assim, não podia disfarçar o nervosismo e ansiedade que tomara conta de seu corpo desde que aparatara ali. Parou em frente a um prédio não muito grande, das cores preto e branco. Não era muito luxuoso, mas era um local bom de morar, os vizinhos não o incomodavam, era perto dos seus lugares favoritos da cidade e perto de seu trabalho. Era perfeito para ele. Sem hesitar, entrou pela porta de vidro que dava acesso à portaria do prédio.

-Sr. Potter! Quanto tempo! –O velho porteiro o conhecia desde quando comprara o apartamento. Era um velho baixo, de cabelos e barba branca, um pouco acima do peso. Uma pessoa boa e fácil de conquistar a amizade.

-Como vai Sr. João? –Estendeu a mão para que o porteiro a apertasse, o que não tardou a acontecer.

-Estou bem graças a Deus. O Sr. Weasley não me disse que o senhor chegaria hoje. Quer ajuda com as malas? – João fez sinal em pegar a mala preta das mãos de Harry.

-Ah não, é só essa, Obrigado. Hã, vou subir, a viagem foi cansativa. Até mais tarde Sr. João. –Deu um aceno com mão, e adentrou o elevador, para logo depois apertas o botão que o levaria até o último andar.

O ruivo alto, de olhos azuis e de ombros um pouco largos se assustou ao ouvir a campainha tão pouco usada. Assustou-se ainda mais quando viu o "menino" de cabelos negros mau arrumados, os olhos verdes e uma cicatriz bem no meio da testa. Era um pouco mais baixo que ele, mas tinha os braços e o peito bem definidos.

-Harry! –Ele não tardou em abraçar o amigo que a meses não via. Eram melhores amigos desde os tempos da escola e o tinha como irmão. Não que não soubesse que Harry chegaria naquele dia, mas sempre era uma surpresa vê-lo, principalmente do jeito que estava; Barba mal feita e os cabelos precisando de uma boa "cortada" como diria sua namorada, Hermione. Depois do abraço, eles entraram na sala do apartamento.

-O que aconteceu com você? Virou dona de casa ou o que?- Perguntou Harry na brincadeira. Na maioria das vezes, quando voltava de viagem, encontrava o apartamento todo bagunçado, como se um trasgo montanhês acabasse de ter passado no local. Mas agora o havia encontrado impecável. As almofadas do sofá em ordem, os porta retratos limpos e a camada de poeira que sempre estivera ali parecia ter sumido. Ora, era um apartamento que moravam dois homens! Embora passassem mais tempo no Ministério, ou viajando a mando dele, o apartamento era onde podiam fazer a bagunça que quisessem sem levar bronca.

-Muito engraçado Harry. –Respondeu Rony debochadamente. Era sempre assim, desde crianças, a amizade deles sempre fora sem mágoas, sem malícias, raramente brigavam. Ouviu latidos e em segundos, um cachorro da raça Labrador Retriever, com pelos brilhosos na cor de chocolate, e os olhos claros adentrou a sala, e partiu direto em direção a seu dono.

-Almofadinhas! E aí garotão? –Harry abaixou-se e acariciou a cabeça de seu cachorro. Almofadinhas era seu companheiro tanto quanto Rony, de quem o ganhara a quase um ano. O canino não parava de lhe lamber.

-Harry! – De repente o motivo da "arrumação" apareceu. Uma mulher mais baixa que ele, cabelos castanhos e cheios e com um pouco de sardas no rosto surgiu no pé da escada. Hermione era sua melhor amiga desde os tempos de Hogwarts, assim como Rony. A garota lhe deu um abraço caloroso. Como sentira a falta deles.

-Como vai Mione? –Disse assim que a morena lhe "largou".

-Que barba é essa? -Perguntou ela, como se fosse sua mãe. Hermione adquirira o simples hábito de "cuidar" de Harry e Rony quando soube que eles morariam fora d'A Toca: Se faltava algo ou se algum deles se machucasse, ela ia correndo socorrê-los. Na maioria das vezes, servia como cozinheira a eles, já que nenhum dos dois tinha o dom de cozinhar.

Harry apenas deu de ombros. Rony riu.

-Agora sei por que a casa está arrumada! – Harry se largou no sofá próximo a TV (ele e Rony adoravam ver TV nas horas vagas. Objeto trouxa indispensável para eles.). Outro fato: Hermione era uma pessoa extremamente organizada. Era impossível o apartamento ficar bagunçado com ela presente.

-Minha namorada é perfeita! –Disse Rony convencido, enquanto abraçava Hermione por trás. Ela e o ruivo tinham finalmente se acertado logo depois da Guerra, e agora, depois de seis anos de namoro, estavam noivos. Harry seria o padrinho do casal. –Como foi a viagem à China? Os aurores de lá são tão bons quanto os nossos?

-Bom... Alguns me deram um pouco de trabalho, mas no fim deu tudo certo. Os treinamentos deles são um pouco diferentes, mas acho que fizemos um bom trabalho. –Harry, juntamente com Rony, se tornara auror após Hogwarts. Um trabalho um tanto cansativo, mas perfeito para ele. Kingsley o havia dado o cargo de chefe do departamento, por isso precisara viajar a China. Não que ele fosse obrigado a ir, mas sua vida estava tão monótona e "sem graça" que topava qualquer viagem até então.

-Ainda bem que você voltou, cara! O Jonh estava morrendo de ciúmes dos aurores da China! –Brincou Rony, o que fez Harry e Hermione rir.

-Sentimos sua falta, Harry. –Hermione sentara ao lado do amigo. –Rony quase me obrigou a dormir aqui todos os dias!

-Dormir... sei. –Harry lançou um olhar maroto a Rony, o que fez Hermione ficar vermelha. –Estou morrendo de fome!

-Ta ta, entendi. Vou preparar algo. Você poderia ir tomar um banho e tirar essa barba! Seu quarto está do jeito que você deixou. –Disse a morena, logo depois seguiu para a cozinha com Rony em seu pé.

Harry subiu as escadas com Almofadinhas logo atrás, e entrou no seu quarto. Estava exatamente do jeito que deixara, a não ser por estar limpo e a cama arrumada, o resto continuava do mesmo jeito; a cama de casal no centro do quarto. Na cabeceira ao lado, havia uma porta retrato dele junto com Rony e Hermione ainda em Hogwarts. A mesinha no extremo do compartimento estava cheia de papéis, a maioria do ministério. Na parede branca, um pôster do time de Quadribol, Chudley Cannons, o qual Rony lhe dera com tamanho orgulho do time quando esse ganhou a Copa Mundial de Quadribo a 2 anos. Do outro lado, seu guarda-roupa onde em cima continha seu antigo malão da Grifinória. Uma porta logo ao lado, dava acesso ao banheiro. Ele entrou e com um movimento da varinha, fez com que as coisas que estavam em sua mala voltassem para o seu lugar de origem no quarto. Sentou-se na cama.

Passara seis meses na China, por um lado foi bom, aprendeu mais com seu trabalho ao treinar os novos aurores do Ministério, conheceu outros lugares e outras pessoas. Por outro lado, foi ruim. Ficara longe de seus melhores amigos e de sua família, os Weasley's. Jean, sua ex-namorada, também fora a trabalho para lá. _"Pura coincidência. Talvez o destino queira nos ver juntos." _Era o que ela falava sempre que ele perguntava ou desconfiava do por que de sua ida.

Durante esses seis anos, ele não havia namorado (pelo menos ele pensava assim) de fato, apenas havia tido algo mais sério com Jean. Ela era realmente muito bonita; magra, um corpo invejável com cabelos loiros e olhos claros. Era o tipo de mulher que qualquer homem sentiria atração. E, apesar dele ter "terminado" o breve relacionamento, ela ainda insistia que ele a amava, e que apenas estava muito ligado ao trabalho. Às vezes ela o visitava durante a noite, e só saia de manhã. Ora, apesar de não amá-la, ele era homem, e tinha que se segurar para resistir aos encantos da loira. O problema era que isso nem sempre acontecia, e o fato de Jean trabalhar no mesmo departamento que ele no Ministério, não o ajudava em nada. Na China, ele tivera "recaídas" e acabaram passando algumas noites juntos, acordando na manhã seguinte extremamente arrependido. Ela era legal e bonita, merecia alguém que a amasse de fato e que não ficasse renovando suas esperanças cada vez que a levasse para a cama.

Suspirou ao lembrar-se das noites. A verdade era que ele queria mais do que tudo corresponder ao sentimento que Jean nutria por ele, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Foi como se o seu coração houvesse criado uma barreira, impedindo de compartilhar qualquer sentimento que Jean pudesse oferecer. Uma barreira criada à muitos anos, depois de ver seu último relacionamento sério, ir por água a baixo, onde chegou a sentir algo parecido com "amor" ou outro qualquer sentimento que o invadia toda vez que via aquela ruiva, a qual tivera um breve namoro em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts e que, por "ironia do destino" era a irmã de seu melhor amigo. Levantou-se e abriu uma gaveta da cabeceira. Pegou uma foto meio velha e amassada na qual estava rasgada nos lados. Na foto, havia uma menina com cabelos longos e vermelhos, a pele branca e sardenta, os olhos castanhos e tão penetrantes. Ela sorria para a foto, parecendo realmente feliz. Ela estava em seu quinto ano quando a foto foi tirada perto do lago negro. A seis anos não a via. Era muito tempo, mas eles decidiram que fosse assim. Ele havia passado seis meses fora para o treinamento de auror após a batalha e não tinha tomado nem uma atitude em relação a ela. E quando finalmente o treinamento acabou, ele e Rony retornaram para casa e ela estava de saída: Iria morar em uma pequena cidade em Gales, onde jogaria para o time de Quadribol, Harpias de Holyhead. E mais uma vez ele não teve nenhum tipo de reação, como se aceitasse sua partida. Como se, mesmo não ter dito nada, estivesse dizendo: _siga em frente._ E desde então, não se viram mais. Vê-la ir embora, naquele dia frio e tempestuoso fez com que todas as suas esperanças em relação a ela sumissem. Sim, ele tivera esperança, mas elas foram embora junto com Gina.

Ele evitava ir A Toca, não tinha um motivo ao certo. Ou talvez tinha e não estava disposto a admitir tal motivo. Talvez porque tudo ali lhe lembrava ela, mesmo que ela também não morasse lá. Ele simplesmente viveu sua vida. Deixou o tempo passar e não mantiveram contato algum. E mesmo tendo passado todos esses anos, o sorriso e o cheiro que ela exalava vinham em sua mente de uma forma tão real, que às vezes pensara que tudo não passara de um pesadelo, e que eles ainda estavam no sexto ano em Hogwarts, namorando. Não saberia qual seria a sua reação caso a encontrasse novamente, mas a amizade seria um bom começo. Suspirou. Fora apenas um amor passageiro, um amor de escola, mais ainda assim, verdadeiro. Um amor que ficou para trás e que, julgou ele, acabara cedo de mais.

-Harry! Hermione mandou lhe avisar que daqui a cinco minutos a comida ta pronta. –A voz alta de Rony o sobressaltou, fazendo-lhe largar a foto que caiu de qualquer jeito no chão.

-Beleza! –Gritou ele em resposta. Abaixou-se, pegou a foto e a colocou novamente na gaveta. Agradeceu por Rony não ter adentrado o quarto e ter visto a foto. Tirou as roupas e foi em direção ao banheiro. Tinha coisas que ele preferia guarda só para si, e as lembranças que ainda tinha de Gina ao seu lado era uma dessas coisas.

Ligou o chuveiro e deixou que a água fria escorresse por seu corpo.

xxxxxx

Um sorriso involuntário se formou em seu rosto ao ver a casa que há tempos não via. Ventava lá fora, fazendo com que seus cabelos ruivos voassem de acordo com a brisa fria. Sentiu um frio percorrer seu corpo. Há tanto tempo não ia ali, e aquele lugar lhe trazia tantas recordações... Nunca mais vira sua querida mãe e tão pouco seu pai. Esses tempos que passou fora trabalhando lhe custou um preço alto, muito alto. Nunca tinha passado tanto tempo fora e sem ver seus irmãos, principalmente Rony, do qual era o irmão que mais sentira falta. Talvez seja porque ele era o que mais lhe implicava. Sorriu ao lembrar-se das provocações do irmão.

Sentiu o cheiro do bolo de cenoura que sua mãe provavelmente tinha feito. Era bom estar de volta. E mesmo que ainda não tivesse passado pela porta da frente, já se sentia em casa e acolhida. Passara muitas coisas ali, desde a sua infância. Ela sabia que não importava se ela algum dia iria sair dali ou nunca mais voltar a morar naquela casa, A Toca sempre será o seu lar. Se divertira tanto ali, e sofrera também. Mas isso era uma coisa da qual ela estava disposta a esquecer. Não valia a pena lembrar.

Seria insignificante ela bater na porta de sua própria casa, então, sem bater, girou a maçaneta e entrou, sentindo no mesmo segundo um ar quente e confortável. Sentiu-se em casa novamente.

- Mãe? – Ela chamou. Deixou a pequena bolsa que carregava em cima do sofá e correu o olhar pela sala. Estava exatamente como ela lembrava. Nada mudara.

- Gina! Minha filha! – Molly Weasley apareceu vestida com um avental, do qual cobria o velho vestido que usava, na porta da cozinha. Assim que reconheceu a filha, correu até ela e lhe abraçou. Gina sentira falta daquele abraço tão acolhedor da mãe e retribuiu. Lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas gordas da Sra. Weasley. –Meu Mérlin, nem acredito que você está aqui!

-Mãe! –Gina ainda abraçava a mãe. É claro que seus pais já haviam ido lhe visitar algumas vezes, mas era a primeira vez em seis anos, que voltara ali. As Harpias de Holyhead não lhe davam muitas folgas, e as que tinha, usava para descanso e aproveitar ao lado de David.

David era três anos mais velho que ela. O conhecera quando sofrera um pequeno acidente em um dos seus treinos, o que era normal para uma artilheira. O medibruxo era alto, de um corpo normal. Tinha os cabelos cacheados e castanhos, da cor de seus olhos. Um homem trabalhador e acima de tudo, encantador. Não foi difícil gostar dele. Era o tipo de cara que uma vez que o conhecesse, era impossível não gostar. Ela não saberia dizer de onde tivera tanta sorte ao conhecê-lo. Muitas de suas companheiras de time a invejavam, pois achavam que David era o sonho de qualquer garota. E realmente ele era. Mas ela não era qualquer garota. Tinha a personalidade forte, era decidida e teimosa, como muitas vezes dissera sua mãe. Foi realmente uma surpresa quando a quase um ano, David se declarou, e eles engataram um namoro que durava até então. Não saberia dizer se o conhecia bem, pois ele se dedicava tanto ao trabalho, que mal se viam. E agora ia ser ainda mais difícil.

-Filha, vem. Sente-se. – A Sra. Weasley a puxou para o sofá, e deitou a cabeça da filha em seu colo, como se ainda fosse uma menininha. –Ginevra Molly Weasley, por que diabos você não está se alimentando direito?

Gina riu. Sentira falta daquilo também. E realmente sua mãe estava certa; ela havia perdido alguns quilos nos últimos dias. Deduziu que fora pelo nervosismo de saber que voltaria em alguns dias para sua casa. E lá estava ela.

-Desculpe mãe, acho que fiquei meio ansiosa esses dias. Mas adivinha! Estou morrendo de fome e, quero comer aquele bolo de cenoura que eu sei que a senhora fez! –Falou a menina com um ar maroto. Sua mãe deu uma gostosa gargalhada e voltou a abraçá-la.

-Minha menina, não sabe o quanto sentimos sua falta! A Toca não é o mesmo sem você! –Declarou a senhora, meio chorosa.

-Também senti sua falta, mãe. Muita. – Gina retribuiu o abraço. Logo depois, a duas se levantaram do sofá. –Ué, onde está todo mundo? Nunca vi A Toca vazia.

-Bom... seu pai deve estar para chegar do Ministério com Percy. Jorge está trabalhando na loja com Angelina. E Gui e Fleur devem estar cuidando de Victórie. Você tem que vê-la Gina, ela é linda, a nossa princesinha! –Enquanto conversavam, as duas caminhavam em direção a cozinha.

-Devo imaginar. Ela deve ser linda como a mãe. –Disse Gina docemente. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa, e esperou que a mãe lhe servisse um pedaço do bolo, o que não tardou a acontecer. Saboreou cada pedaço lentamente. Sua mãe cozinhava como ninguém. – E Rony e Hermione?

Foi nesse momento que lembrou-se dele. Não que não lembrasse, mas não poderia ignorar o simples fato de que poderia encontrá-lo novamente. Ele, Rony e Hermione andavam sempre juntos. Não ficaria surpresa se descobrisse que "coisas do passado nunca mudariam", e aquela amizade duraria, disso ela tinha certeza. Harry... a última vez que o viu foi a mais ou menos dois anos, quando recebeu seu Profeta Diário da qual a primeira manchete era que Harry Potter se tornara chefe do departamento de Aurores. Não ficara surpresa. Desde pequeno ele enfrentara forças das trevas devido a "grande profecia", e que até tinha a salvado certa vez. Na foto ele parecia feliz. Tinha se tornado um homem muito bonito que, mesmo sem ser famoso, as meninas cairiam a seus pés. Não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de medo. Amara ele desde os 11 anos e não saberia dizer o que sentiria se o visse novamente. Depois de tanto tempo...

-Seu irmão está trabalhando feito seu pai! Ele comprou uma casa perto do centro de Londres e agora está noivo de Hermione!- Molly evitou falar em Harry, pelo menos nesse momento. A filha sofrera tanto por ele que tinha medo da reação dela. - Ah Gina, vão todos ficarem tão feliz em vê-la! –Disse a matriarca, enquanto observava a filha comer como se fosse um bebê.

-Também ficarei feliz. David está doido pra conhecer todos vocês. –Declarou a ruiva.

-Ah é, e onde está o homem que roubou o coração de minha filha? –A Sra. Wesaley arqueara as sobrancelhas.

-Ainda está trabalhando. Virá só daqui a alguns dias, mãe, assim que receber folga, ele virá. Ele e a Viviane, minha amiga. –Gina desanimou um pouco. Sempre o trabalho. Sempre o trabalho que impedia ela e David de aproveitarem o namoro. Ela sentia falta disso também. De ficar abraçada com ele, dos beijos e carinhos que ele lhe fazia quando estavam juntos. Se sentia amada. Sim, não tinha dúvida que ele a amava. Ele mesmo dissera isso com todas as letras e ela não sabia se sentia o mesmo. Nunca teve coragem de lhe retribuir tais palavras. Gostava dele o bastante para namorarem. No entanto, não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que faltava algo que ele queria, e que talvez ela nunca fosse poder lhe oferecer. Mas ela estava disposta a mudar isso. Ele era tão legal e tão _apaixonado_ que ela se sentia uma tola de não sentir o mesmo. Ia se apaixonar por ele. Era só uma questão de tempo.

-Tenho certeza que se você gostou dele e se te faz feliz, nós iremos gostar dele da mesma forma. – A voz de Molly lhe trouxe novamente a realidade.

-Tenho certeza que sim. –Deu um meio sorriso em resposta.

-Gina! –Percy e seu pai, o velho Sr. Weasley, acabaram de adentrar a cozinha. Ia ser uma tarde cheia de abraços, sorrisos e saudades. Disso ela tinha certeza.

xxxxxxx

- E aí Hermione, anda atirando alguns passarinhos no Rony? – Perguntou Harry animadamente. Ele estava sentado a mesa junto de Rony e Hermione relembrando a época de Hogwarts. Os três davam boas risadas e Harry se sentiu feliz. Fazia tempo em que não se reuniam daquela maneira. Fazia carinho na cabeça de Almofadinhas enquanto conversava com os amigos.

- Muito engraçado Harry. – Falou Hermione. – Daquela vez ele bem que mereceu. Fique sabendo Ronald, que se você me aprontar alguma, vai ser gaviões no lugar de passarinhos.

- Mione... Você sabe que eu nunca vou aprontar com você. E porque você não confessa que estava morrendo de ciúmes da Lilá? –Rony lhe olhava com um olhar ameaçador.

- Faça-me o favor Rony. Eu não estava com ciúmes, não é Harry?

- Não, você não estava. Só estava com raiva do Rony e da Lilá por terem se beijado. Esqueci o nome disso, se você lembrar, me fale. – Indagou Harry dando uma gargalhada e logo depois levou a boca uma garfada de macarronada que a amiga tinha feito que por sinal, ele e Rony haviam gostado muito.

- Argh, não falo mais nada. – Declarou a morena cruzando os braços. – Ah, e aquela vez que vocês dois enfrentaram um Trasgo e a varinha do Harry foi parar bem no nariz dele? Ownt, vocês foram tão fofos! E fizeram tudo isso só pra me salvar! –Ela apertou a bochecha de ambos.

-Aii! –Reclamou os dois em uníssono. Ela riu com o gesto.

-Não precisa agradecer Hermione, você salvou mais vezes as nossas vidas do que nós a sua. –Declarou Harry, deixando a amiga vermelha. Ele e Rony saberiam dizer como seria suas vidas sem Hermione ao lado deles durante todos esses anos.

-Hã, e então Harry... Onde está a Jean? –Perguntou a morena meio repreensiva.

-Ah, não viemos juntos. Vim por outra chave de portal. – Almofadinhas deu um leve latido ao sentir falta do carinho que o dono lhe fazia minutos atrás.

-E vocês não estão juntos? –Hermione sabia a dificuldade do amigo em um relacionamento. E, apesar dele não falar muito sobre isso, desconfiava de que ele ainda nutria algo mais forte por Gina. Mas já fazia tanto tempo...

-Não sei direito. Não vou negar, passamos algumas noites juntos lá na China, mas não sei se sinto o mesmo que ela. Ela é linda, compreensiva, inteligente, alegre...

-...boa de cama... –Continuou Rony com um olhar maroto, o que não durou muito em seu rosto pois Hermione lhe lançara um olhar mortífero. Logo em seguida, riu da cara de Harry que não parava de passar as mãos nos cabelos.

-Ah Harry... acho que vocês deveriam tentar novamente. –Declarou Hermione para o espanto do amigo.

-Não era você que não gostava dela?

-É... mais não sou eu que tenho que escolher, não é? E ela gosta de você, e isso é o que importa.

-Não sei Hermione... Eu trabalho muito, e ela também. Não sei se daria certo novamente... – Harry não parava de mexer nos cabelos.

-Vocês se conhecem a mais de um ano. Namoraram durante oito meses ou mais, e de repente terminam por puro orgulho! Ta, eu sei que vocês tiveram uma briga, mas ela se desculpou depois... Ela quer voltar. Eu sei que quer. Só que como você é um... insensível... parece que foge de relacionamentos mais sérios.

-Hermione... Eu só não pensei muito bem ainda. Mas de qualquer modo, acho que estamos indo por um bom caminho. Gosto dela, ela me diverte... mas eu não a amo. Esse é o problema. –Harry levantara-se da mesa, e levou seu prato até a pia.

-Harry, por favor não fique com raiva. Eu só quero lhe ver feliz. Apenas acho que você passa muito tempo sozinho e acaba ignorando o que Jean tem a lhe oferecer. Não chega a ser amor, eu sei... mas você gosta dela, e já é um começo. – Com um movimento da varinha, a morena fez com que a louça se "lavasse" e fosse guardadas no armário.

-Acho que você deveria dar mais uma chance a ela, cara. –Rony argumentou.

-É, eu também acho. –Declarou Harry em quase um sussurro. –Hã, vou pro meu quarto. Obrigado pelo jantar, Mione. – Completou, enquanto saía da cozinha e, com Almofadinhas, subiu pro seu quarto.

Jean era incrível, fazia o se sentir bem e sabia do que ele gostava. Passaram algumas coisas juntos. Geralmente, ela o fazia companhia quando ele ficava até tarde lendo relatório no Ministério. Às vezes falava de mais, embora isso acabasse o divertindo. Ela apenas era "grudenta" de mais. Exagerada em alguns sentidos, mas ainda assim o fazia se sentir bem. Não faria nada, apenas deixaria as coisas se ajeitarem com o tempo. Tinha a esperança de Jean arrumar uma pessoa muito melhor que ele e que a amasse. Mas não descartaria a hipótese de que voltar a namorá-la era uma boa ideia.

Deitou-se em sua cama e pensou no dia que tivera. Ora observando o teto, ora observando Almofadinhas que dormia no chão ao seu lado. Tentou imaginar sua vida daqui a alguns anos; Ele feliz ao lado de Jean, com filhos e uma casa afastada do movimento de Londres. Porém, eram só pensamentos que dificilmente virariam realidade. Na verdade não queria que isso acontecesse. Não com ela. Mais uma vez naquele dia, deixou que sua mente vagasse por entre as lembranças que envolviam Gina. Não sabia por que, mas estava pensando nela com muita freqüência esses dias. Talvez por que sabia que iria voltar para casa novamente. Não que não pensasse nela, mas Jean também conseguia fazer com que ele a esquecesse quando estava com ele. E durante todos esses anos, evitou falar nela ou pensar nela, como se ela tivesse sido uma pessoa insignificante em sua vida. O que não era.

-Flashback-

-Gina, minha filha, sentiremos sua falta! –Molly Weasley abraçava sua filha que, com apenas 17 anos, fora aceita no time de Quadribol, Harpias de Holyhead. E, devido os treinos, teria que ser mudar para outra cidade, e com isso passaria dias ou talvez anos sem ver a família.

Harry apenas observava a cena. Havia acabado de voltar da França junto com Rony para o treinamento de auror. E, agora com o treinamento finalizado, ambos tinham conseguido um emprego no Ministério da Magia. Estava disposto a tomar uma decisão em relação a seu namoro com Gina, mas ao vê-la ali, com a mala pronta e indo morar em outra cidade, acabara com todas suas esperanças. E ela parecia feliz, diferente dele, que estava com uma cara de que acabara de levar um balaço na nuca.

-Também vou sentir falta de vocês mamãe, e espero que me visitem sempre que puderem. –Gina deixara pequenas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, irmãzinha. – Falou Jorge abraçando a ruiva.

- Tenho certeza que você vai vencer a copa mundial de Quadribol. – Foi a vez de Rony abraçar a irmã.

Depois de todos os Weasley e Hermione se despedirem de Gina, ela olhou para Harry. Hermione puxou Rony para o jardim, enquanto os outros pegavam as malas da ruiva.

Harry e Gina ficaram se olhando. Ele tinha vontade de beijar-lhe os lábios, abraçá-la, sentir o cheiro dela novamente, de falar pra ela não ir... mas não podia. Achava que ela desistira dele, de esperar por ele. Ela tinha escolhido outro caminho e isso fez com que ele sentisse seu coração falhar. Ela não gostava mais dele, era o que ele pensava. Ele chegou mais perto dela e a abraçou e deixou que o cheiro floral dela o invadisse pela ultima vez, como se tentasse guardá-lo.

Eles foram afrouxando o abraço e ficaram se olhando. Os rostos a milímetros de distância. Ela queria beijá-lo, mas não podia. O medo de não ser correspondida era maior que ela. Depois da guerra ele decidiu viajar, ficar fora por seis meses terminando o curso de auror junto com seu irmão. Isso a feriu. Fez com que ela chegasse a conclusão de que ele não gostava mais dela. De que ele estava a evitando. No entanto, aquele abraço parecia muito diferente de seus pensamentos. Aquele carinho, aquele olhar dizia exatamente o contrario.

- Boa sorte. – Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer. Não queria se despedir como os outros, pois se o fizesse, achava que não agüentaria. Vê-la partir estava sendo doloroso. Não que não estivesse feliz por ela estar indo atrás de seus sonhos, se tornar uma grande artilheira, mas queria que ela quisesse ficar com ele.

- O-obrigada. – Ela respondeu. Eles ainda se encaravam. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas não queria se afastar, e tão pouco ele. Ela queria que ele falasse que gostava dela, queria que ele pedisse pra ela ficar, mas ele não o fez. Aquele simples "boa sorte" fez com que a ferida em seu peito abrisse ainda mais. Definitivamente não foi o que ela esperava ouvir.

- Gina, querida, está na hora. A Chave do portal está pronta. – Falou a Sra. Weasley fazendo com que os dois "acordassem" e se afastassem.

Eles não disseram mais nada, nem um ultimo olhar aconteceu. Ela simplesmente virou as costas e saiu, o deixando na sala sozinho. Ele queria gritar, queria correr atrás dela, ir junto com ela, mas suas forças pareciam ter se esvaído. Ele subiu as escadas e se trancou no quarto que ele dividia com Rony. Olhou pela janela e a procurou no meio das cabeleiras ruivas, mas não achou. Ela já havia partido e ele não fizera nada. Sentou-se na cama e sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Ele não se sentiu tolo, e sim arrependido. Arrependido por ter a deixado ir embora sem lhe ter dito nada.

Naquela noite, ele não desceu para o jantar.

-Fim do flashback-

Não queria estar lembrando-se daquela cena, mas as lembranças relacionadas a Gina vinham em sua cabeça involuntariamente. Bufou e tirou os óculos de seu rosto e o colocou na cabeceira ao lado de sua cama. Com o gesto da varinha, desligou a luminária e fechou os olhos tentando adormecer, se perguntando o porquê de suas lembranças depois de tanto tempo.

-XXXXXXXXX-

N/A: Aqui está o 1 capítulo da fic. Ficamos felizes com o único comentário que recebemos. Sim, único =(. Esperamos receber mais com este capítulo.

O próximo capítulo vem daqui a uma semana. Beijos das Gêmeas.

P.S: Estamos esperando comentários!


	3. 2 Olho no Olho

_Conservar algo que possa recordar-te seria admitir que eu pudesse esquecer-te. - __**William Shakespeare**_

-Mãe, por que não nos disse que Gina iria voltar? –Perguntou Gui na manhã seguinte. Assim que viu a irmã n'A Toca, lhe dera um grande abraço.

-Ah, só eu e seu pai sabíamos. Queríamos fazer uma surpresa. –Declarou Sra. Weasley, que estava feliz por ter naquela manhã, a filha junto de si novamente. Gui foi logo de cedo a pedido da mãe, e como Percy e Jorge, abrira um grande sorriso ao ver Gina. Encontrou seu pai e o restante dos ruivos ali presente com o mesmo "espanto" que eles. Até mesmo Carlinhos, que havia voltado da Romênia, estava ali.

-E então maninha, voltou de vez de Gales? –Perguntou Carlinhos ao mesmo tempo em que levava uma torrada a boca. A Sra. Weasley enchera a mesa no café da manhã pois, segundo ela, "Gina estava muito magrinha!". A mesa d'A Toca estava repleta de ruivos novamente, faltando apenas Rony.

-É... Abandonar o time não foi nada fácil, mas não é definitivo. Quis aproveitar as férias para ver vocês novamente, e ir ao ministério. Acho que posso conseguir um bom emprego lá. –Disse Gina que estava em frente a uma montanha de frutas e pães postos por sua mãe. – De qualquer forma, foi bom passar esses seis anos fora. Aprendi muita coisa e conheci Viviane e David... Não me arrependo de ter partido.

E realmente ela não se arrependera. Fora necessário que na época, ela tomasse esse tipo de escolha. Estava sofrendo e seu coração parecia não aguentar mais de tanto sofrimento. E tudo isso por culpa dele... Por mais que tenha sentido falta de sua família, ela conseguiu superar a mágoa que a incomodava. Se ocupar com os treinos do time e ter conhecido David foram as coisas mais importantes que haviam acontecido no momento em que estivera longe. Lhe ajudara, de uma certa forma, a esquecer que um dia amara Harry Potter. Era como se ele tivesse sido um livro, da qual ela leu durante muito tempo e, depois de muitos capítulos, resolveu parar. Parar e não se importar com o final da história. Ela precisava viver. Levar sua vida adiante, sem esperar ou ter a esperança de que ele tomasse alguma atitude e falasse com ela, o que de fato não aconteceu. Foi a coisa que mais doera nela. Se tivesse ficado, Gina tinha certeza de que não conseguiria esquecê-lo. Foi uma escolha difícil, mas necessária.

Também não pensava em Quadribol como um trabalho sério. Pensava nele como uma diversão; ele fora o remédio de sua dor, e agora que a dor havia passado, ela não via mais motivo de estar tão longe de sua família.

-Só quero ver esse tal de David... – Bufou Jorge. Gina riu.

-Ah é, quase ia me esquecendo que tenho irmãos ciumentos. Afinal, você e Rony sempre amam os meus namorados, não é mesmo? –Ironizou a ruiva de forma divertida. Jorge revirou os olhos. –Ah, e mãe! Quando avisará a Rony que eu estou aqui?

-Ah, eu e minha cabeça! Irei mandar uma carta agora mesmo. –Disse a matriarca enquanto saia da cozinha em busca de um pergaminho.

-Gina, se quiser Percy e eu podemos lhe ajudar com o emprego no Ministério. –Disse o Sr. Weasley que estava sentado de frente a Gina.

-Obrigada pai, mas já tinha enviado uma carta para Hermione. Ela disse que tinha arrumado algo pra mim, mas não quis dizer o que é. Só disse que eu ia gostar e, bom... Eu confio nela. Irei ao Ministério assim que me ajeitar por aqui. –Revelou a ruiva, recebendo um meio sorriso do pai. Além de seus pais, Hermione também sabia que ela iria voltar, mas, ao que pareceu, resolveu colaborar para a grande surpresa de Sra. Weasley. –Jorge, onde estão Angelina e o pequeno Fred?

-Ficaram em casa. A Lina iria cuidar de uns produtos da loja e Fred quis ficar. Você tem que ver, ele está cadê vez mais parecido comigo! –Jorge Morava em uma casa em cima de sua loja de logros, junto com Angelina e seu filho Fred.

-Deve ser um pestinha, então... –Gina riu da cara marota do irmão.

- Pronto. Acabei de enviar a carta a Rony, querida. Ele deve responder logo -logo. – Falou a Sra. Weasley voltando para a cozinha. Gina sorriu. Estava realmente com saudades de Rony e apesar de eles brigarem muitas vezes, ela sabia que eram apenas coisas de irmãos. De repente, voltar não estava sendo tão dificil quanto parecia. Até agora...

xxxxxxxx

-Mamãe me mandou uma carta. –Falou Rony entrando em sua sala no Ministério, da qual dividia com Harry. Depois do amigo, ele era o segundo no comando.

Trabalhavam diariamente e, depois da última viagem, Harry e Rony tirariam férias dali a alguns dias. Para isso, antes de qualquer folga, eles deveriam deixar tudo encaminhado para outros aurores, o que significava muita papelada a ser analizada e carimbada. Hermione também trabalhava no Ministério, na área de Excuções das Leis Da Magia.

-E o que ela diz? –Perguntou Harry sem tirar o olho do relatório de sua ida a China. Estava sentado em sua mesa, de frente a uma montanha de papeis.

-Ela quer que passemos nossas férias lá. E diz que tem uma surpresa para nós. E ainda disse que não aceita 'não' como resposta. –Declarou o ruivo agora sentado em sua mesa, que estava em um estado não muito diferente da do amigo. –Você vai, não é?

-Eu... não sei. –Disse Harry agora encarando o ruivo. –Pensei em pegar Teddy para passar uns dias comigo... faz tempo que não o vejo.

-Ah, qual é cara. Faz tempo que você não aparece por lá também, e vai ser bom passarmos algumas semanas. Como nos velhos tempos... Mamãe não se importará se levarmos Teddy também.

-Tudo bem, eu vou. –Declarou ele. Estava morrendo de saudades da família que lhe acolhera desde os seus 11 anos. Fora realmente feliz nos poucos momentos em que esteve ali. Apenas uma vez ficou triste... Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar a lembrança que tivera na noite passada. Não tinha como a revê-la ali. Ela morava em outro lugar. Ele não corria esse risco. Tentou se convencer daquilo. Sabia que ela não estava morando mais ali, mas de alguma forma tinha medo de que n'A Toca ele sempre a reencontraria. Talvez ele quisesse revê-la, e ao mesmo tempo não. Nem ele entendia.

A porta se abriu, e Hermione surgiu, voltando a fechá-la assim que entrou.

-Hermione, ia mesmo falar com você. –Rony deu um selinho na namorada. –Mamãe nos convidou para passarmos as férias n'A Toca.

-Que ótimo. E podemos aproveitar para pedirmos ajuda com as coisas do nosso casamento! –Disse Hermione empolgada.

-Sim. –Ele chegou perto da morena e sussurrou em seu ouvido. –Não vejo a hora de me casar com você!

Hermione riu.

-Agham! – Pigarreou Harry. – Eu estou aqui! Acho melhor o casalzinho se separar e irmos logo almoçar por que tenho muito o que fazer! –Disse Harry tentando se fazer de bravo.

-Não vejo a hora de você se acertar com a Jean! –Disse Rony. Harry revirou os olhos e Hermione riu. –A vida de solteiro não está fazendo bem a você!

-Eu não falo mais nada! –Declarou Harry levantando-se da cadeira e arrumando os papeis em cima de sua mesa com um aceno da varinha.

Depois que Rony respondeu a carta da mãe dizendo que estava tudo confirmado, os três foram almoçar em um restaurante trouxa que gostavam muito.

Harry e Rony chegaram em casa naquele dia exaustos. O trabalho deles não era muito cansativo, já que desde o fim de Voldemort, havia poucas coisas para se preocupar. Mas era estressante ficar lendo e organizando relatórios o dia inteiro e reorganizar horários para os treinamentos de novos aurores já que, de tempos em tempos, um novo comensal surgia, com a ridícula ideia de vingar a morte do lorde das trevas.

O moreno já ia deitar-se quando ouve seu celular tocar. Ele ensinara a alguns aurores a como usar o aparelho já que eram mais eficientes e rápidos para se comunicarem. Abriu o aparelho e reconheceu o número.

- Harry! Entregou seus relatórios? – Perguntou Jean assim que o moreno atendeu.

- Oi Jean. Sim, já entreguei. E você?

- Também já entreguei. Você está em casa? – Ele devia esperar que ela perguntasse aquilo.

- Estou. Rony esta aqui também. – Comunicou-a.

- Estou com saudades de você. Qualquer dia passo aí... Podemos sair pra jantar, o que acha? – Perguntou ela ansiosa.

- Não sei Jean... Ando ocupado com o Ministério. Preciso de um tempo pra esfriar a cabeça e arrumar as minhas coisas aqui. Outro dia nos falamos ok?

- Tudo bem então... Vou ficar esperando a sua ligação e não me enrole! Beijos e boa noite.

Harry desligou. Ela era incontrolável. Era como se não entendesse que o que tinha acontecido com eles chegara ao fim. Ele sabia que tinha culpa, pois ele participou de bom grado das últimas noites que passaram juntos, mas chegou a hora de dar um fim. Ele não gostava dela como ela merecia. Ele não podia simplesmente brincar com os seus sentimentos. Eles teriam que conversar novamente, o que não demorou para acontecer. Como previra, Jean não lhe deu ouvido, e na noite seguinte ela estava ali, na sua porta, com uma vestido preto que deixava suas pernas a mostra e uma maquiagem um pouco exagerada no rosto.

-Não vai me convidar para entrar? –Perguntou ela com um sorriso sedutor. Ela era realmente muito bonita, só um trasgo negaria isso.

-Fique a vontade. –Respondeu ele educadamente, enquanto abria mais a porta para que ela entrasse.

-Como vai Rony? –Perguntou Jean assim que adentrou na sala e viu o ruivo vendo TV sentado no sofá da sala.

-A-ah, oi Jean. –Ele lançou um olhar para Harry que estava encostado na porta passando as mãos no cabelo. Logo em seguida, deu um meio sorriso, o que fez o moreno revirar os olhos. –Bom... eu vou pro meu quarto. Boa noite 'quase casal'.

Harry sentiu vontade de dar um soco no amigo, mas ficou satisfeito ao ouvir Rony murmurar mal humorado enquanto seguia pro seu quarto: "Maldita noite que Hermione foi dormir em casa." Jean riu.

-Seu amigo é mais esperto que você. –Disse a loira virando-se para Harry que ainda estava encostado na porta do apartamento.

-Obrigado pelo elogio. –Respondeu ele ironico. Respirou fundo e andou para mais perto da loira. –Jean, precisamos conversar.

-Ah, lá vem você de novo com esse papo de que "precisamos conversar". –Ela fez aspaz com os dedos. –Olha Harry, eu já sei o que você vai me dizer. Sei que você está confuso e que não sabe se gosta de mim como eu gosto de você e blá blá blá. Mas olha, eu amo você. Será que isso não conta em nada?

-Conta. Só que... Eu não sou o homem perfeito pra você. Será que você não ver que eu posso te magoar? Você não merece isso, Jean. – Ele olhava nos olhos dela. Jean era assim, não se permitia aceitar a verdade de que ele não a amava. Não permitia ser contrariada. Se acreditasse em uma coisa, ia com ela até o fim. Chegava a ser infantil com tal atitude.

-Sabe o que eu acho? Que você tem medo de uma coisa que talvez nem venha a existir. Poxa... eu estou aqui, com todo o meu amor e você parece não ligar. – Ela chegou mais perto dele. –Por favor, me dê mais uma chance. Dá mais uma chance pra gente. Eu juro que podemos ir com calma. Sem pressa. E aí quando você quiser voltar a me namorar, você me avisa. Mas... por favor, não negue o meu amor.

Jean tinha enlaçado seus braços no pescoço de Harry, encostando perigosamente seu corpo no dele, o qual ainda a olhava nos olhos. Pôde ver ali que ela realmente o amava e pensou na conversa que tivera com Hermione e Rony em relação a ela. Por mais que ele não sentisse o mesmo, ele se sentia um idiota de não poder corresponder a esse amor. "Apenas acho que você passa muito tempo sozinho e acaba ignorando o que Jean tem a lhe oferecer." Hermione talvez tenha razão. Há muito tempo ele não se permite uma "diversão" em sua vida. Apenas trabalho e mais trabalho. Tivera sorte de conhecer Jean, e agora estava tentando afastá-la, como fizera com todas antes dela. De uma certa forma, ela se tornara especial. Bufou. Ele estava sendo um completo idiota mesmo. Ela o amava e é isso que importa.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou ferozmente, e é claro que Jean retribui se sentindo vitoriosa. Ele iria tentar. Podia não amá-la, mas tentaria. Iria tentar fazer com que valesse a pena e não magoá-la. Mas iria com calma. Estavam apenas "ficando", o que era um bom começo, e mesmo que ele tentasse negar, seu corpo não conseguiria, e talvez com um tempo, aprendesse a amá-la. Por mais que no dia seguinte acordasse arrependido da noite que iria ter, seu corpo desejava Jean; com passos lentos a levou para seu quarto sem quebrar o contato com sua boca.

E mais uma vez, se deixou levar.

xxxx

-Você não tira o olho desse livro? –Disse Mindy Gooch, colega e companheira de trabalho de Hermione.

Era uma manhã um tanto fria e monótona no Ministério.

-Está parecendo o Rony! –Falou Hermione não tirando o olho do livro que lia.

Mindy era alta, com cabelos curtos e pretos com os olhos da mesma cor. Trabalhava no Ministério junto a Hermione há alguns anos e era extremamente organizada! Era uma boa amiga, porém um pouco tagarela.

-Desculpe então... mas eu gostaria de uma boa conversa às vezes, sabe? –Mindy sorriu quando viu a amiga revirar os olhos e fechar o livro.

-Tudo bem, vamos conversar! –Mas as duas não chegaram a trocar mais de duas palavras, pois o chefe do departamento das Execuções das Leis Da Magia adentrou a sala, alegando de que precisava de Mindy, deixando Hermione sozinha na sala.

Não pensou duas vezes e voltou a ler. Seu trabalho andava um pouco... morno ultimamente, o que era muito estranho já que quase todos os dias, saía um pouco mais tarde do que seu horário de trabalho, lendo e relendo acusações sobre inflações às leis que o Ministério exercia. Mas, devido ter tirado férias, sobrava para Mindy fazer grande parte de seu trabalho, fato pelo qual escolheu um livro trouxa para ler, ao invés de centenas de "inflações".

Ouviu alguém bater na porta e revirou os olhos novamente.

-Não queira ser educada agora, Min...

-Te atrapalhei? –A mulher em sua frente nem de longe se parecia com Mindy. Era um pouco mais baixa, com a pele mais branca e sardenta. Cabelos compridos e... flamejantes!

-Gina! –Hermione correu até a amiga e a abraçou. –Me desculpe, e-eu pensei que fosse a Mindy e... Uau, Gina!

-Hermione, estava com saudades! –Gina retribuiu o abraço da amiga e, depois de alguns segundos, se encararam.

-Ah, por favor, entra! –Hermione puxou Gina da porta. –Nossa, quanto tempo Gina!

-É... tenho ouvido muito isso ultimamente.

Hermione observava sua melhor amiga, agora uma mulher completamente decidida e bonita. No lugar de tênis e calças frouxas, Gina usava belas sandálias de salto, com uma calça um pouco colada em suas pernas e uma blusa de alças grossas na cor lilás e um casaco creme. Não eram mais meninas bobas que ficavam conversando até tarde sobre coisas de adolescentes. Eram mulheres!

-Nunca, NUNCA mais ouse me deixar, ouviu bem? Não sabe o quanto sentir sua falta! Principalmente quando os meninos estavam em missão! –Hermione voltou a abraçar a amiga.

-Ok, nunca mais vou me afastar! Er... eu te atrapalhei? É que... bom, vim ver sobre o emprego no Profeta Diário e resolvi passar aqui para te agradecer!

-Não atrapalhou, na verdade, estava sem nada pra fazer. Ah, e eu sabia que conseguiria o emprego!

-Obrigada Mione.

-Tá, agora vamos conversar por que eu tenho muito o que falar e perguntar! Não arranjou outra amiga lá em Gales para me substituir, né?

-Você é insubstituível, Mione! –Gina sentira falta de Hermione tanto quanto sentira de Rony. –E como vai o meu irmão? Dando muito trabalho?

Hermione riu.

-Você não imagina o quanto! –Ironizou a morena, dando início a uma conversa muito divertida e alegre ao lado da velha amiga.

A semana passou como um vento forte e frio para Harry. Passava a maioria de seu tempo no Ministério com Rony, e não via a hora de tirar férias. Arrependido. Sim, depois daquela noite ele, como previra, estava arrependido; E se ele não conseguisse amá-la? Tinha somente brincado com ela, saciado seu desejo? Bufou de raiva, se sentindo, mais uma vez, um idiota. Mas ele resolveu tentar, e tentava se convencer que não fora tão errado assim, como Hermione havia dito.

A amiga pareceu bastante satisfeita quando soube, através de Rony, que Jean havia passado pelo menos duas noite no apartamento, junto a Harry. Ele merecia ser feliz. Depois de tudo que fizera para com o mundo bruxo, ele merecia ser feliz. Ou pelo menos tentar ser. No entanto, sabia perfeitamente como era a cabeça do moreno, e tentava lhe convencer que ele não fizera de errado. "É errado tentar ser feliz?" Ela indagava sempre que ele demonstrava ódio sobre si. Mas Hermione, apesar dele não demonstrar, sabia que o amigo estava ouvindo seus "conselhos", pois, depois daquela noite, Jean havia ido duas vezes lhe "visitar" no apartamento, e ele de bom grado, não a rejeitou.

Bufou novamente. Hermione sabia exatamente como convencê-lo. O conhecia a tanto tempo que sabia perfeitamente qual era seu ponto fraco, e usava isso sem hesitar. Sorriu ao lembrar-se que o casamento dela junto a Rony estava cada vez mais perto, e deduziu ele, que ela teria algo a mais a se preocupar do que com sua vida amorosa com Jean. Ele não sabia por que a amiga queria tanto que ele ficasse junto da loira, Hermione nunca havia interferido em sua vida amorosa e agora parecia bastante interessada.

-Não vejo a hora que amanhã chegue, e irmos para A Toca. Isso aqui está começando a me deixar louco! –Rony entrou na sala, sobressaltando Harry ao abrir a porta bruscamente. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes o ruivo saíra da sala com montanhas de papéis para entregar à sala do auror que ficaria tomando conta do departamento enquanto ele e Rony estivessem fora.

-A Hermione já foi? –Geralmente, era a única pessoa que acalmava Rony nessa situação. Harry organizava os últimos papéis a serem entregues.

-Sim, ela saiu mais cedo para arrumar suas coisas para levar à Toca. –Com um aceno da varinha, ele organizou em pilhas os poucos papeis que levaria novamente a outra sala. –Mulheres!

-Não te alegra a pensar que amanhã estará comendo a comida de sua mãe? –Perguntou Harry entre risos.

-É a minha única motivação para continuar com isso. –Respondeu Rony ironicamente enquanto saiu com a última pilha de papéis. Logo depois, John Bennett, um homem alto, com braços e peitos bem definidos, olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro adentrou pela porta onde um ruivo acabara de passar.

-Cara, o Rony ta ficando doido... isso não me surpreende! –Brincou o loiro, quando Harry o olhou. –E aí Harry, como foi a viagem?

-Cansativa... – Harry tirou os óculos do rosto e passou a mão direita nos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. –Mas não precisa ficar com ciúmes! Eu voltei pra você!

-Ah, eu estava perdendo as esperanças! –Falou John, enquanto revirava os olhos e imitava perfeitamente Jean. Harry riu. Eram amigos desde que ele e Rony começaram a trabalhar no ministério. O loiro era uma boa companhia, indispensável na "noite dos garotos", como Rony nomeou as noites onde se reuniam em um certo dia da semana e tomavam algumas doses de Whisky de fogo no Caldeirão Furado. John se tornara também, o mais novo filho da Sra. Weasley, já que quase todos os domingos, o loiro acompanhava Rony no almoço n'A Toca e, apesar de ter a mãe viva, jurava de pé junto que ninguém vencia a comida de Molly.

John também era um alvo fácil aos olhos das mulheres, principalmente as que trabalhavam no Profeta Diário; Donos de belos olhos azuis, o loiro fazia qualquer mulher suspirar ao seu lado. Fato que não melhorou quando, à alguns meses, seu estado civil mudou para solteiro novamente.

-Eu dava tudo pra entrar de férias junto com vocês! Sério... eu vi a montanha de papel que o Rony deixou na minha mesa... Belos amigos vocês são! –Exclamou John, enquanto se deitava no sofá da pequena sala.

-Ah claro... e você queria o que? Temos direito a férias também... você tirou as suas no mês passado. –Respondeu Rony, que acabara de voltar a sala, jogando-se no outro sofá de frente ao amigo.

-Ele estava com saudades daquela fotógrafa lá do Profeta! –Declarou Harry, se apoiando na mesa agora sem pilhas de papel.

-Ela é repugnante! –Bufou o loiro.

-Sabe do que você precisa, meu querido amigo! –Rony viu John estreitar os olhos. –De uma bela mulher... Por quê vamos combinar... a Romilda é horrível!

-É... você me livrou de uma, cara. –Declarou Harry, rindo enquanto se lembrava das épocas de Hogwarts, onde até cartão de amor recebera da garota.

-Eu não tenho culpa se eu sou irresistível! –Falou John, simplesmente, enquanto Harry e Rony morriam de rir. –Ta, mas eu quero me livrar dessa Romilda... ela está me irritando! Já dei o fora nela várias vezes, mas ela não larga do meu pé!

-Ela não vai desistir tão cedo! – Rony riu da careta do amigo.

-Obrigado pelo incentivo! –John fuzilou o ruivo com os olhos.

-Boa sorte, cara. –Declarou Harry, enquanto via John suspirar.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gina estava em seu quarto, sentada em sua cama. Ficou feliz em saber que, mesmo estando fora, ninguém mexera em seu quarto. O cartaz do seu time de Quadribol, do qual fazia parte, estava no mesmo lugar em uma das paredes, e sua escrivaninha continuava no mesmo lugar.

Ela tinha em uma das mãos uma carta de David, que havia acabado de chegar, informando-a que iria chegar dali a duas semanas. Bufou. Tinham marcado que ele chegaria antes, mas parece que algum imprevisto no trabalho o impediu. Ela levantou-se e jogou a carta em algum canto do quarto e começou a pentear os cabelos úmidos. Dali a poucos minutos, seu irmão chegaria.

A ruiva tinha ido ao Ministério dias atrás e falou com Hermione. Foi um encontro feliz e acabaram almoçando juntas naquele dia. Sentira muita falta de Hermione, e embora tivesse amigas no time das Harpias, nenhuma se comparava a ela, nem mesmo Viviane. Conversaram bastante naquela manhã e para sua grande tristeza, Rony não se encontrava no Ministério. Estava feliz em saber que a amiga e o irmão viriam passar alguns dias n'A Toca, e quem sabe assim, poderia contar o que ela perdeu durante esses anos que esteve fora e organizar algumas coisas para o casamento.

Passou um batom em seus lábios e se perfumou. Não sabia o porquê, mas queria estar bonita naquela manhã. Sua mãe havia preparado um almoço para a família e desta vez todos os seus irmão estariam presentes. Gina virou-se e ficou olhando a paisagem através de sua janela. O quarto podia ser pequeno, mas gostava dele justamente pela vista que ele lhe proporcionava. Ela podia avistar um campo onde muitas vezes ela treinara Quadribol com os irmãos. Então, ela abaixou seus olhos para o canteiro que ficava em sua janela e não encontrou as flores que costumavam-se brotar ali. Ficou desapontada. Ela gostava bastante das flores; eram diferentes, da cor azul e um cheiro melhor que qualquer aroma que sentiu.

Gina saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Escutou barulhos de movimentações no andar de baixo como se tivesse mais gente ali, mas não pareceu ligar. Chegou à sala e assim que avistou a mãe, lhe direcionou a palavra.

- Mãe, o que aconteceu com as... – Ela parou de falar assim que se deu conta de que sua mãe não era a única na sala. Simplesmente perdeu a voz assim que descobriu quem ali estavam, e embora tivesse três pessoas ali, ela só conseguia olhar para uma, como se seus olhos estivessem petrificados.

No momento em que seus olhos castanhos encontraram os verdes, seu coração pareceu pipocar em seu peito e as palavras ficaram engatadas em sua garganta, completamente esquecidas. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ela. Não podia! Não que o odiasse, mas tinha medo de sua reação ao vê-lo. Não queria demonstrar que ficava afetada com a presença dele. Por mais que pensasse desse jeito, ela gostou de ver novamente a cor daqueles olhos que tanto amara. As lembranças relacionadas a ele pareceu explodir em sua mente. Os sapinhos continuavam os mesmos.

Não esperava vê-lo ali, não agora. Sentiu-se idiota. Ele sempre foi bem vindo na casa dos Weasley's, fazia parte da família e é claro que ele iria aparecer. Queria que algo a puxasse novamente para a realidade, mas nada acontecia. Era como se o tempo estivesse parado e aquele momento, em que se encontraram novamente depois de anos, ficasse congelado. Ela só não sabia dizer se era só em sua mente, ou em todos ali presente.

Foi difícil sustentar aquele olhar, mas, uma vez ligado aos dele, era quase impossível desviar. Desistiu de mandar comando a seus olhos, eles negavam facilmente, como se estivessem agradecendo por novamente estarem fundidos aos verdes.

-XXX-

N/A: Heeeeey, pessoas fofas! Capítulo quentinho, hum? Hehe. Muitíssimo obrigada aos leitores lindos que nos deixaram reviews! Respondemos a cada um por mensagem, menos aqueles que não são cadastrados no site.

Reencontro do nosso casal. O que acharam? Ai, Merlin! Pedimos para que vocês não se desesperem. Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer.

Enfim, esperamos ansiosamente as reviews de vocês!

Beijos das Gêmeas.


	4. 3 Como nos velhos tempos

_Uma vez que você tenha experimentado voar, você andará pela terra com seus olhos voltados para céu, pois lá você esteve e para lá você desejará voltar._

**Leonardo da Vinci**

_Linda._ Era a única palavra que vinha em sua mente para descrevê-la. Estava parado na sala dos Weasley's junto com Rony e Hermione, mas parecia que estes haviam sumido, e só ela estava ali. Sentiu uma brisa entrar por entre a janela e viu os cabelos ruivos e agora mais compridos do que antigamente, balançarem. Por mais que anos tivessem passado, ela continuava com mesmo cheiro floral, que ele tanto gostava e que o entorpecia. Não sabia por que, mas simplesmente não conseguiu cogitar a ideia de desviar o olhar daqueles olhos castanhos. Foi como se um filme estivesse passando em sua mente; Momentos dele junto a ela em Hogwarts, da primeira vez que se permitiu beijá-la e sentir o gosto doce e viciante que ela tinha. Desde os momentos que eles namoravam escondido nos jardins e corredores de Hogwarts, até o presente que ela lhe dera no seu aniversário de 17 anos.

Na época, ela era apenas uma menina que era bastante madura para sua idade. E agora, Gina se tornara uma mulher. O vestido de alcinha caía perfeitamente sobre seu corpo até a altura dos joelhos, marcando bem a silhueta de seus seios, o que lhe dava um ar juvenil. Os cabelos ruivos soltos e os lábios com um batom não muito vermelho combinavam e se destacavam em contraste com sua pele alva. O corpo bem dividido e com mais curvas do que antes, parecia ter sido desenhado de tão perfeito que era. Nos pés, um par de sandálias na cor de seu vestido azul marinho. Harry pôde jurar que, em toda sua vida, nunca vira Gina mais bonita do que agora.

A ruiva tentava reorganizar seus pensamentos. Por que diabos ela estava agindo daquela maneira? Por que não conseguia desviar o olhar dos olhos verdes que ela tantas vezes já vira? Estava tão "conectada" a ele que nem amenos pareceu notar a presença do irmão que parecia ter levado um choque assim que a vira. Não pôde negar, Harry se tornara um homem realmente bonito; Os cabelos no mesmo bagunçado de sempre, o peito bem divido e os braços largos e fortes devido o treinamento de auror. E os olhos... _Lindos_, como sempre foram.

Rony também estava sem reação ao ver a irmã que a tanto tempo não vira. Apenas Hermione não estava da mesma forma, já que já tinha visto a amiga. Ela foi a única a perceber o olhar que Gina e Harry trocavam.

-Gina! –Rony se sobressaltou, e Gina finalmente percebeu a presença do irmão e assim, desconectando-se dos olhos verdes.

-Rony, quanto tempo! –Ela correu e deu um abraço no irmão que tanto sentira falta.

-E-eu não acredito! Você voltou... –O ruivo não se preocupou em mostrar a tamanha felicidade em rever sua irmã novamente. Ainda a apertava em seus braços para ter certeza de que era ela, sua irmãzinha.

-Roniquinho, você não imagina o quanto senti sua falta!- Gina também estava feliz, finalmente matara a saudade de seu irmão caçula. Depois de alguns segundos, ela se afastou do abraço e virou-se para Hermione, da qual fingiu estar vendo pela primeira vez desde sua volta. –Mione! – Abraçou a amiga, e dessa vez se permitiu demorar mais um pouco. Ainda não havia falado com ele, e teria que abraçá-lo também, caso contrário, iria dar muita brecha que a presença dele a afetara. Procurou agir o mais natural possível quando chegou perto dele e o abraçou.

-Como vai? –Perguntou ela enquanto o abraçava. Apesar de ter sido um abraço rápido, ela se arrepiou ao sentir os braços fortes dele a envolverem. Sua pele arrepiou e ela jurou para si que o motivo era o vento frio que entrava pela janela.

Jorge, que mais uma vez foi almoçar na companhia da mãe, assistia a cena de longe.

-Bem, e você? –Harry não esperava por aquele abraço. Ele estava extremamente... surpreso. Realmente não esperava encontrá-la novamente e, quando sentiu o cheiro floral que ela exalava, foi como se estivesse em seu sexto ano novamente. Fechou e abriu os olhos várias vezes na esperança de ser um sonho, mas quando voltava a abrir, ela ainda estava ali; linda e a alguns passos de distância de seu corpo. Ela era real.

-Melhor agora. –Respondeu ela quando já estava longe dele. Preocupada em fundir seu olhar no dele novamente, ela voltou a abraçar Rony. –Caramba, nem acredito que é você!

-Nem eu acredito que é você, Gi. –Rony retribuiu o abraço novamente.

-Ei! Assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes! –Brincou Hermione, o que fez todos rirem.

-Ah, mas antes dele ser seu noivo, ele era meu irmão, querida Hermione. –Respondeu Gina entrando na brincadeira. Estava agora de lado, abraçada ao braço do irmão.

-Tenho meus filhos de volta! –Disse pela primeira vez a Sra. Weasley que não segurou as lágrimas. Abraçou Rony, Hermione e em seguida, Harry. –Harry, estava com saudade de você! Seis meses! Você quer me matar de preocupação?!

-Desculpe Sra. Weasley... Er... trabalho, tive que ir. –Disse ele ao mesmo tempo em que passava as mãos nos cabelos negros. Seu nervosismo era principalmente em saber que o olhar dela agora estava sobre ele.

- Ora, vocês andam trabalhando muito e estão esquecendo-se de se alimentar direito! Vejam só vocês três! Estão mais magros do que da ultima vez que os vi. – Repreendeu a matriarca Weasley, olhando dos pés a cabeça de Harry. –Vamos almoçar, preparei tudo o que você gosta Roniquinho.

Todos seguiram para a cozinha. Harry lançou um olhar divertido a Rony. A mesa estava repleta de comida. Ficou feliz, era exatamente assim que encontravam a cozinha nos tempo de Hogwarts: Lotada e cheia de comida. Um barulho alto foi ouvido e logo Percy e Sr. Weasley entraram na cozinha, os quais ficaram felizes ao reverem Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Gina sentara-se ao lado de Rony, com Hermione a sua frente. Harry estava sentado ao lado da morena. Durante o almoço, a ruiva evitou olhá-lo, mas para seu desespero, seu olhar cruzou com o dele algumas vezes.

-Onde está Jean, Harry? –A Sra. Weasley perguntou e Harry se sobressaltou, quase deixando cair a faca em sua mão. Ele fizera a grande burrada de apresentar Jean à família Wesaley, depois de muita insistência dela.

-Hã... Nós terminamos. – Respondeu ele sem jeito. Podia sentir o olhar de todos, inclusive o de Gina, voltados sobre ele. Não sabia explicar, mas não queria que _ela_ soubesse de Jean.

- Oh, desculpe-me querido. Uma pena, ela era uma moça muito agradável.

-É, mas de vez em quando ela aparece lá em casa... e só sai de manhã! –Disse Rony com um sorriso maroto. Harry ficou vermelho, segurando o impulso de dar um soco no amigo. Hermione lançou um olhar mortífero a Rony.

-E então Gina, voltou de vez para nós? –Perguntou Hermione tentando mudar de assunto.

-É... terei que voltar a Gales, mas somente para arrumar uma artilheira que fique em meu lugar. Ah, e graças a sua ajuda Mione, consegui o emprego como colunista de esportes no Profeta Diário!

-Que bom Gi, irá trabalhar conosco no Ministério! –Alegrou-se Rony. Gina apenas sorriu.

Harry queria sair correndo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ficar e participar da conversa para saber como foi a vida dela durante esses anos. Ela parecia tão... normal. Não sabia se ela estava o evitando, já que sempre que seus olhos se encontravam, ela desviava o olhar. Ele apenas não falou nada durante a conversa que se prosseguiu. Nem sequer prestou atenção em algumas partes. Seu cérebro parecia ainda não ter "calculado" que ela estava ali: Mais linda do que da última vez que a vira.

-E o tal de David? Ele não ia chegar hoje? –Perguntou Percy e finalmente Harry voltou sua atenção a conversa.

-Ah... ele me mandou uma carta. Virá só daqui a algumas semanas. Parece que o trabalho não ajudou... –Ele pode perceber que ela ficara um tanto irritada ao relatar o que acabara de dizer. Ficou confuso: Afinal, quem era esse tal de David?

-Quem é David? –Perguntou Rony parecendo ler os pensamentos de Harry.

-Meu namorado. –Respondeu ela com a voz um tanto mais baixa e nesse momento, seus olhares se cruzaram mais uma vez. _Ela tinha namorado..._

-Gina, eu e Rony tínhamos decidido chamá-la para ser madrinha do nosso casamento, você aceita? –Hermione mudara de assunto mais uma vez.

-É claro! Nossa, outra coisa que é difícil de acreditar mas que eu sempre soube que iria acontecer: Vocês vão se casar! –Gina havia se empolgado. Não era toda vez que presenciara um casamento de um irmão, ainda mais quando vira o tal amor crescendo diante de si. Sorriu internamente. Ela e Hogwarts inteira sabiam que eles iam acabar se casando. –E quem será o padrinho?

-O Harry. –Respondeu Rony e a ruiva se sentiu extremamente burra pela pergunta da que fizera. _É claro que o padrinho é ele... _Suspirou. Ela não podia fingir que ele era uma pessoa qualquer. Estava sendo infantil ao evitá-lo naquela manhã, mas decidiu não seguir mais assim. E daí que eles tiveram um caso no passado? E daí que ele a magoara? Era passado, e para Gina apenas o futuro importava.

-Merecemos um prêmio, não? –Perguntou ela dirigindo-se a Harry, o qual lhe lançou um olhar de desentendimento. –Acho que ninguém além de mim e você agüentou a briga desses dois e mesmo assim, nunca mudamos de opinião! –Concluiu ela divertida, dessa vez o encarando sem medo de se prender aos olhos verdes.

-Acho que eu os azaria se não me chamassem para ser Padrinho! –Retribuiu Harry divertido e feliz ao constatar que ela não guardava rancor dele, pelo contrário, parecia tão normal... como se nada tivesse acontecido a seis anos atrás. Todos riram com o comentário. –Só não gosto quando a Hermione tenta descontar a raiva dela no Almofadinhas! Ele não tem culpa se o seu "legume insensível" te irrita todos os dias! –Harry se virara para Hermione, fazendo Gina rir.

Era estranho para ela estar ali, diante dele, mas sabia, desde que tomara a decisão de voltar, que o encontro possivelmente aconteceria. E se pegou algumas vezes imaginando aquilo.

-Ah Harry, não desconto a minha raiva nele! Juro que é seguro e de confiança, apenas o coloquei lá para ele ficar só durante essa semana e ele precisava de um bom banho! –Repreendeu a morena.

Hermione havia deixado Almofadinhas em um hotel para cachorros, onde "_Seu cão é cuidado com carinho e amor"_. O canino iria passar uma semana lá, pois na opinião dela, ele precisava conviver mais com animais de sua raça. Harry não gostara muito da ideia, mas acabou cedendo. Iria buscá-lo dali a uma semana. Era um hotel onde ela muitas vezes deixava Bichento quando Rony resolvia passar alguns dias em seu apartamento.

-Almofadinhas? – Perguntou Gina fazendo Harry lembrar-se de que ela não conhecia seu cão.

- É o pulguento do Harry. – Brincou Percy, entrando na conversa.

- Ele é o meu cachorro Gina, e ele não têm pulgas, Percy. – Respondeu Harry. Foi a primeira vez em anos que ele disse o nome dela. Isso fez com que seu corpo se arrepiasse e tentou de tudo para não demonstrar.

- Hum... Almofadinhas... Apelido de Sirius, não? – Lembrou-se a ruiva que não deixou de corar ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome.

- Sim...

Por um momento, todos fizeram silêncio e apenas o barulho dos talheres encostando-se aos pratos foram ouvidos.

-Rony, arrumei seu quarto, está do jeito que o deixou. Hermione querida, você pode ficar no quarto junto com Gina e Harr... –Começou a Sra. Weasley, mas foi interrompida por Rony.

-E por que não poderei ficar junto com minha noiva? –Declarou Rony, fazendo Hermione corar. Harry e Gina, em um gesto involuntário, trocaram olhares cumplices, como se ainda tivessem 17 anos e morassem n'A Toca.

-Ah é, bom... Desculpe meu filho, às vezes me esqueço de que vocês cresceram... Parece que foi ontem! –Suspirou a matriarca, dando mais uma vez naquele dia, um abraço apertado no filho. Rony revirou os olhos fazendo os outros rirem.

-Confesse Roniquinho, você está adorando voltar para os braços da mamãe! –Brincou Jorge, recebendo do irmão um gesto feio com o dedo do meio. –Educação mandou lembranças! Gina, Angelina pediu desculpas. Disse que assim que der, virá lhe ver junto com Fred.

Gina sorriu.

-Bom, então você querida, ficará no quarto junto com Rony. –Disse Molly virando-se para Hermione que apenas assentiu e corou mais uma vez quando recebeu um olhar travesso de Rony. –E Harry, você poderá ficar no antigo quarto de Gui.

Um estampido foi ouvido quando Gina se assustou e deixou a faca cair de sua mão.

-Algum problema querida? –Perguntou Molly.

-Ah, não mamãe... Foi um acidente. –Disse a ruiva completamente sem graça enquanto lhe azarava mentalmente. É claro que havia um problema: o antigo quarto de Gui era ao lado do seu. Suspirou. _O que pode acontecer Gina? Ele invadir seu quarto? Argh... burra! _

_-_Hã, se vocês me dão licença, vou subir. Obrigado Sra. Weasley, o almoço estava ótimo. –Agradeceu Harry levantando-se da mesa.

-Bom descanso querido.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e saiu da cozinha. Pegou sua mala cujo dentro não continha muitas roupas, e subiu as escadas. Ele não deixou de perceber quando Gina "acidentalmente" deixou cair seu talher no chão. Ele sabia que o quarto antigo de Gui ficava bem ao lado do dela. Passou em frente à porta do quarto que continha o mesmo cheiro floral que a dona e adentrou no seu. Largou sua mala de qualquer jeito no chão e deitou-se na cama deixando que as lembranças daquela manhã invadissem sua mente.

Gina se tornara uma mulher linda. Sentiu-se extremamente idiota (isso já se tornara frequente em sua mente) ao lembrar-se de que antes de namorarem em seu sexto ano, ele não se importava muito com ela. Não sabia explicar sobre o que estava sentido naquele momento, mas estava feliz em vê-la feliz e sorrindo. Ficou pensando no jeito que ela lhe tratara naquela manhã; Falou com ele normalmente não parecia nem um pouco afetada com sua presença, o que não acontecia com ele. Mas será que aquilo tudo era uma máscara? Será que ela não se sentia nenhum pouco incomodada com a presença dele? E por que ela se assustou ao saber que ele ficaria no quarto ao lado do dela? Bufou. Tudo estava tão confuso...

Tudo poderia ter sido diferente se ele tivesse tomado alguma atitude em relação a ela, e talvez sua vida tivesse sido melhor ao lado da ruiva, mas o problema era que "ainda" não sabia distinguir o sentimento que ainda nutria por ela, mas seja o que for, não poderia ir além de uma simples amizade, afinal, ela tinha namorado... David. Lembrou-se da decepção em sua voz quando ela relatou que ele só viria dali a algumas semanas. Gina parecia gostar desse David, parecia ser feliz ao lado dele. E ele... Harry tinha certeza que deveria ser um bom cara, já que ele teve uma atitude em relação a ruiva de um modo que ninguém mais conseguira. Que _ele_ não conseguira a seis anos atrás.

Flashback

A janela que ele havia fechado há alguns minutos, voltou a abrir, deixando o vento frio adentrar o pequeno quarto que dividia com o amigo. Bufando, ele levantou-se pela terceira vez naquela noite para fechar a mesma janela que ainda insistia em ficar aberta. Quando esta voltou a abrir novamente, ele teve vontade de fechá-la com toda a força que tinha na esperança que ela se quebrasse, mas ao invés disso, seu olhar caiu sobre a cabeceira ao lado da cama do ruivo que roncava alto. No mesmo momento em que avistou sua varinha ali, achou-se extremamente ignorante. _Claro... Você é um bruxo Harry! _

- _Reparo_! – Murmurou ele assim que pegou a varinha e apontou-a para a janela que no mesmo instante o trinco se concertou. Rony mexeu-se na cama, mas não acordou. Harry voltou para sua cama e esperou o sono vir, o que não aconteceu.

Estava inquieto. No dia seguinte, ele e Rony partiriam e ficariam 6 meses fora para o treinamento de aurores e ainda não tinha tomado nenhuma decisão sobre Gina. Sim, Gina. Ela que estava invadindo sua mente e lhe causando insônia. O mais estranho para Harry era que ele era conhecido no mundo bruxo pela sua história e coragem; combater artes das trevas não era novidade para ela desde um ano de idade. Porém, apesar de ter enfrentado a morte certa vez, ele não conseguia tomar esse mesmo tipo de atitude em relação a Gina. Isso com certeza era algo que ele odiava em si mesmo.

Levantou-se da cama mais uma vez, e pegou sua capa da invisibilidade. Ainda havia gente acordada n'A Toca, mas só queria chamar atenção de uma pessoa. Não aguentava mais ficar naquele clima de como se nada tivesse acontecido entre os dois. Tinha que tomar alguma atitude. Sentia falta dela, da companhia dela, dos beijos dela...Tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído possível, abriu a porta e se ocultou com a capa.

Descendo as escadas, ele podia ouvir alguns passos vindos da cozinha e desejou de todo o coração que fosse a sua ruiva, mas decepcionou-se ao ver que era apenas Percy tomando um copo d'água. Onde estaria ela? _Ela nunca foi de se recolher cedo... _

Subiu as escadas e andou pelo corredor parando na frente do quarto de Gina. Era incrível como o cheiro dela o entorpecia. O perfume dela era indescritível, não havia igual ao da ruiva. Era único, somente dela. Bateu na porta três vezes e ninguém a abriu. _Será que ela sabe que sou eu? _Não aguentando a demora de Gina, ele abriu a porta e entro no quarto.

Gina estava dormindo, deitada de lado. Uma das mãos servia de travesseiro para sua cabeça e a outra estava pousada em sua barriga. O rosto sereno e sardento parecia igual à de um anjo para Harry. A camisola da qual usava era branca, e meia curta de forma que a perna da qual estava descoberta do lençol, ficasse exposta. Harry a observava admirando a beleza da ruiva. Chegava a acreditar que ela era demais para ele e que não a merecia. Mas tentaria. Tinha que falar com ela, no entanto, estava com receio de acordá-la e ser desprezado, fora que ela era linda dormindo. Sentou-se ao lado de Gina e acariciou seu rosto. Sua pele era macia e ele já podia sentir o perfume dela o invadido. Retirou algumas mechas ruivas do rosto da garota para poder admirá-la melhor. Seu coração batia descompensado. Como conseguira passar tanto tempo longe dela? A certeza de que ela estaria viva em meio à guerra era a única coisa do qual lhe dava forças para continuar a lutar.

Gina remexeu-se na cama fazendo com que Harry parasse com o carinho em seu rosto. Quando pensou em acordá-la, ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

-Harry? Vocês viram o cabeção do Harry? – Ele ouviu Rony perguntando para Percy e para Jorge que estavam lá em baixo. _Droga._

Com isso, Gina acabou acordando. A garota levantou-se da cama. Podia jurar que sentira algo em seu rosto, só não sabia o que era. E esse perfume... Ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

_Ótimo!_ Pensou._ Além de sonhar, agora estou sentindo o cheiro de Harry Potter. Que ótimo Ginervra!_ Ela passou os olhos por seu quarto. Não havia ninguém além dela no local, porém, não pôde deixar de pensar se ele realmente estivesse ali, coberto pela sua capa de invisibilidade.

-Harry? –Sussurrou ela pedindo com todo amor que sentia, que ele realmente a ouvisse. E ele ouviu.

Harry ouviu ela chamar seu nome e em um instante abriu um sorriso. Estava próximo a porta, coberto pela capa. Queria dizer que estava ali, queria dizer que ainda gostava dela e que ficaria com ela. Mas então por quê ele não conseguia se mexer? Por quê, por mais que quisesse, suas pernas não pareciam obedecer o comando de sua mente? Não tinha coragem o suficiente para dizer a Gina tudo o que queria dizer? Quando finalmente sentiu suas pernas voltarem ao peso normal, ele hesitou pois ouviu alguém chamar seu nome e adentrar o quarto.

-Gina! –Exclamou Rony. –Er... me desculpe.

-Tudo bem... Eu já estava acordada. –Respondeu ela passando as mãos nos cabelos. – O que faz aqui?

-Er... bom, eu pensei que... Ah! Deixa pra lá! –Rony andou até a porta e a fechou, deixando Gina com um olhar confuso. A ruiva olhou novamente o quarto e suspirou. Levantou-se da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro. Harry pôde jurar que havia visto uma lágrima escorrendo do rosto de Gina. Saiu do quarto aproveitando que ela estava no banheiro e no mesmo instante, sentiu como se estivesse deixado sua vida para trás.

Fim do Flashback

Bufou alto, se perguntando o porquê de, depois de tantos anos, ainda se importava. É claro que não poderia fingir que ela não existia; passaria o resto de suas férias ali, como quando nas épocas de Hogwarts. Ali era a casa de Gina, ele simplesmente não poderia expulsá-la dizendo que sua companhia o incomodava. Ele só não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

xxxxxxx

-Não contou para eles que eu estava aqui? –Perguntou Gina a Hermione enquanto Rony subia com as malas para o seu antigo quarto.

-E estragar a surpresa? –Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha e Gina riu. Ambas estavam sentadas no sofá da sala.

-É tão bom ver o meu irmão feliz... Ele vivia...agoniado! Aliás, vocês dois viviam assim! Duas cabeças duras que não davam o braço a torcer! E agora... noivos!

-Acho que depois da guerra muita coisa mudou... Finalmente podíamos viver em paz, sabe? E eu e o Rony... bom, vivemos e seguimos em frente, só que juntos! –Hermione estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

-Ainda bem, Srta. Hermione apaixonada. –Falou uma Gina divertida enquanto Hermione fazia uma careta.

-Aposto que você é pior do que eu, com o David! Estou louca para conhecê-lo! – Hermione percebeu olhar triste de Gina ao ouvir o nome do namorado, porém, não se arrependera.

-Acho que vocês vão se dar bem... ele ama o trabalho e aqueles livros dele. –Disse Gina, revirando os olhos.

-Ciúmes dele com os livros, Gina? –Perguntou Hermione olhando maroto para a amiga.

-Alguém que me entende! –Disse Rony quando acabara de descer as escadas. –Sabe irmãzinha, eu e Hermione podemos até estar noivos, mas ela ainda passa mais tempo lendo aqueles livros do que comigo! –Completou o ruivo ao se sentar do lado da namorada e a abraçar por trás.

Gina riu.

-Algumas coisas não mudam, não é mesmo?

-É, e uma delas é a velhice do Harry! –Hermione virou-se de frente para Rony. –Ele só quer saber de dormir enquanto poderíamos estar jogando uma partida de Quadribol!

-Ah Rony, talvez ele esteja cansado. Mamãe disse que vocês andam trabalhando muito. –Disse Gina enquanto abraçava uma almofada.

-Cansado, sei... Ele não diz isso pra Jean quando ela aparece tarde da noite lá em casa.

Hermione deu uma cotovelada em Rony.

-Muito engraçado, Rony. Pois saiba que eu prefiro dormir por que estou cansado de te ganhar no Quadribol! –Harry descera as escadas a alguns minutos e ouvira a conversa dos amigos.

-Harry, o que acha de sairmos hoje de noite? Sabe... naquelas festas trouxas. Ia ser bem legal. –Propôs Hermione, enquanto via o amigo se sentar no outro sofá.

-É, faz tempo que não vamos em uma dessas. –Ele passou a mão nos cabelos.

-O que acha Gina? –Hermione virou-se para a ruiva.

-Ouvir falar de algumas festas trouxas, e achei bem legal. Eu topo.

-As Harpias de Holyhead estavam ganhando a maiorias dos campeonatos. Você deveria viver em festas, não? –Perguntou Rony, interessado na vida da irmã.

-Nem tanto. Prefira fazer festa com meus travesseiros e sonhos. –Brincou Gina. –É que... sei lá, às vezes é estressante ter um fotógrafo te perseguindo em cada evento que você vá.

-Ora, você era a melhor artilheira do time! Queria o quê? –Rony riu da careta que a irmã fez.

-Você e o Harry não pareciam gostar da "fama" logo depois da Guerra! –Rebateu a ruiva, sorrindo.

-Bom... é, mas não vivíamos reclamando... até por quê, não eram bem "fotógrafos" que nos perseguiam. –Rony sorriu maroto e Harry coçou a nuca envergonhado.

-Seu trasgo! –Hermione deu um soco no braço de Rony.

-Não liga Hermione, as meninas até corriam atrás dele, mas ele corria atrás de você! –Falou Harry, lançando olhares significativos ao amigo.

-Fico aliviada em saber disso. –Disse Hermione fazendo biquinho enquanto Rony sussurrava algo em seu ouvido e logo depois, beijando-lhe os lábios.

Harry e Gina sorriram ao ver tal cena, mas se sentiram um tanto... sem graça. Cruzaram os olhares algumas vezes, e Harry lembrou-se de que ela tinha namorado. Se pegou imaginando Gina ao beijos com um homem totalmente lindo e... perigoso, como se houvesse ganhado o Torneio Tribruxo e tendo como troféu, Gina. Harry balançou a cabeça e sentiu o estômago revirar.

-Ei! Estamos aqui! – Falou Harry para os amigos e logo em seguida, jogou uma almofada na cabeça de Rony que logo se separou da namorada.

- Seu idiota! – Rebateu Rony jogando de volta a almofada no amigo.

- O que acham de jogar uma partida de Quadribol como nos velhos tempos? – Falou Jorge que entrou na sala junto de Gui e Carlinhos. – Vamos! Estamos de folga! Vamos aproveitar que Fluer liberou o camarada aqui!

- Dá um tempo, Jorge. – Falou Gui e logo em seguida riu. –Angelina daqui a pouco sente falta do maridão aí! –Jorge fuzilou o irmão com o olhar enquanto esse ria.

- Aposto 5 galeões que a minha velhice te ganha, Rony. – Declarou Harry, já se levantando.

- Apostado!

Todos foram para o pequeno campo de Quadribol perto do jardim cheio de gnomos. Passaram uma tarde relativamente divertida, na opinião de Harry. Ele sorriu e se imaginou como se ainda fosse aluno de Hogwarts. Hermione, que ainda parecia ter mais medo de uma vassoura do que de um trasgo, apenas observou o jogo, marcando os pontos em um pergaminho. Rony se juntara com Gina e Percy (que havia acabado de chegar do ministério), e Harry ficou com Jorge e Carlinhos. Foi uma disputa serrada. Harry não pôde deixar de notar que Gina jogava ainda melhor do que se lembrava e, sem dúvida, era a melhor entre todos ali. Pegou-se várias vezes a olhando. Ela continuava com o mesmo sorriso e jeito que o deixava... retardado. Hermione parecia a única que reparava nos olhares bobo do amigo e ria da cara que ele fazia. No final, o time de Gina ganhou, para a tristeza de Harry que ficou sem seus galeões.

Após uma tarde divertida jogando Quadribol, decidiram eles que a festa para qual pretendiam ir, podia esperar.


	5. 4 Apenas amigos

_Eu admiro demais os detalhes. O detalhe de um sorriso tímido, da forma como os olhos se movem. Tudo revela algo._

**Bob Marley**

_Querida Anne,_

_Sinto muito estar escrevendo só agora. A volta à minha querida casa foi mais animada e cansativa do que pensei; Em pouco mais de uma semana que passei aqui, sinto-me como se nunca houvesse partido. Dona Molly me encheu de comida assim que entrei pela porta da frente, embora eu já suspeitasse que isso viesse acontecer. Reencontrei todos os meus irmãos e não tenho palavras para descrever o quão feliz estou. É bom estar de volta._

_Consegui o emprego no Profeta Diário graças a Hermione. Falando nela, ela e meu irmão estão noivos! Claro que eu já sabia que eles haviam se acertado há muitos anos, mas o noivado foi realmente uma surpresa para mim. Rony está tão alegre e… Maduro! Mas ainda sim, parece aquele legume insensível do qual lhe falei._

_Amanhã conhecerei meus sobrinhos e estou realmente com medo caso eles não gostem de mim! Sabe… A tia desnaturada e sumida durante 6 anos que nunca se preocupou ou procurou saber deles. Mérlin me ajude!_

_Como você está? Ainda anda chegando atrasada aos treinos? Não pense que estou muito feliz com isso, sinto falta de Gales, do time e das meninas. Querendo ou não, me acostumei a morar sozinha, por mais estranho que isso seja._

_Estou louca para que você chegue, e assim poder contar algumas coisas que não caberão nesta carta. Sinto a sua falta. Por favor, diga que não demorará a vir. Preciso de sua companhia._

_De sua amiga,_

_Gina W._

_P.S: Diga a David para somente me escrever quando for para me avisar o dia e a hora que chegará aqui, ok?_

Gina afastou a pena do pergaminho, leu o conteúdo que acabara de escrever por pelo menos três vezes, certificando-se de que não esquecera nada. Sorriu.

Já havia se passado um pouco mais de uma semana desde que voltara ali e, apesar de estar na companhia de seus irmãos, e agora principalmente de Rony, sentia falta de Viviane de uma forma tão natural feito a plena certeza de que a morena também sentia a sua. Ela fora uma irmã, a qual se apegou muito durante esses anos. A amizade entre ela e Viviane aconteceu mais rápido do que quando aprendeu a "gostar" de David; Era uma amizade muito parecida com a que tinha com Hermione, embora ambas tivessem suas diferenças.

Levantou-se de sua escrivaninha e abriu a janela, de modo que deixasse os raios de sol dá-lhe bom dia à sua pele branca, fazendo com que alguns fios de seu cabelo ainda úmido devido ao banho recente, brincassem em meio ao vento quente da manhã.

Um barulho vindo do quarto ao lado fez com que sua mente vagasse pelas lembranças dos dias que haviam se passado, permitindo-se sorrir novamente.

Fazia tempo que não jogava Quadribol de uma maneira divertida e satisfatória, como a partida que jogara ao lado dos irmãos, Hermione e de Harry. Os treinos diários do time das Harpias de Holyhead eram cansativos e até mesmos tediosos, de modo que Gina, após anos, não sentia mais prazer em continuar. Porém, aquela partida que jogara no final da tarde do dia anterior fez com que se lembrasse do real significado do jogo para ela: Uma simples e divertida brincadeira na qual lhe tirava as mais divertidas gargalhadas devido as palhaçadas dos irmãos.

Era tão bom sentir aquela sensação novamente! Poder voar na velocidade que quisesse, sem se preocupar, de modo que a fazia acreditar que possuía asas ao invés de depender de uma vassoura para se manter a pelo menos 4 metros do chão e, mesmo que houvesse perdido a partida (o que não aconteceu, já que seu time ganhara), em anos não se sentia tão feliz como naquela tarde, dando gostosas gargalhadas ao ver Harry caçoado de Rony por quase ter caído da vassoura .

Harry. Foi muito bom vê-lo novamente, embora ela ainda não conseguisse entender os sentimentos que tomavam conta de si toda vez que o via. Ele parecia tão calmo quanto se lembrava e aparentava ter amadurecido tanto quanto Rony. E... _Oh, Mérlin! Como está bonito!_, pensou Gina, mas apesar das mudanças que seu corpo e mente sofreram ao entrar na fase adulta, os olhos continuavam os mesmos: tão penetrantes e enigmáticos, onde ela tantas vezes se perdeu quando mais nova. Bufou ao lembrar que quase, _quase_se afundou nos olhos verdes quando o reencontrou. _Diabos, por que ele tinha que ter olhos tão lindos?_

Passou a mão na cabeleira ruiva, agora quase seca, e saiu da frente da janela. Pegou a carta que escreveu a Viviane e seus olhos focaram por um momento no nome de David, a fazendo bufar mais uma vez. Realmente receber outra carta de David a avisando que ele demoraria ainda mais, não seria bom para sua paciência. Rezou para que Viviane desse o recado ao namorado.

Usando um simples vestido surrado, saiu de seu quarto indo em direção a cozinha.

-Bom dia, Rony! – Saudou ela, quando desceu as escadas e deu de cara com o irmão.

-Bom dia, maninha!

-Estava mesmo te procurando. Será que dá pra você me emprestar a sua coruja? Preciso enviar uma carta.

-Claro Gi, já trago Pichí pra você. – Gina sorriu para o irmão enquanto esse subia as escadas indo em direção ao quarto que dividia com Hermione.

Pichí já era velho demais, deduziu a ruiva, porém não havia outra a disposição. Anotou mentalmente que precisava comprar uma coruja.

-Oi. –Uma voz grossa e extremamente familiar saudou Gina, enquanto essa se virava rapidamente e dava de cara com um moreno de olhos verdes sentado em frente a lareira com o Profeta Diário do dia em mãos.

-Harry! Você me assustou. –Falou a ruiva, colocando a mão no peito.

-Me desculpe... –Harry bagunçou a cabeleira com uma das mãos.

Os passos vindo do andar de cima foi só o que se ouviu durante alguns minutos, enquanto Harry e Gina pareciam pensar no que falar.

-Alguma notícia ruim? –Perguntou ela apontando para o jornal.

-Oh, não. O mesmo de sempre... – Respondeu ele.

- E o que seria "o mesmo de sempre"? – Gina levantara as sobrancelhas, procurando ter uma conversa normal com ele.

- Notícias sobre o campeonato de Quadribol, ofertas de empregos, novidades do Beco Diagonal e as minhas férias com as de Rony e Hermione.

- O que? – A ruiva sorria com o nariz, incrédula. – Era de se esperar que eles ainda o perseguissem.

- Sim... O que me acalma é que agora os divido com Rony e Hermione, que também os adoram. – Disse ele de forma irônica, fazendo-a rir. Harry sentiu-se bem, _bem até demais_, ao vê-la sorrir por algo que ele dissera.

Além do breve namoro que tivera com ele em seu quinto ano, Gina nunca chegou a ser amiga dele como Rony e Hermione eram, coisa pela qual muitas vezes sonhou em ser. Mas agora, vendo-os sorrir um para o outro, qualquer pessoa diria que eram amigos de longa data.

-Aqui está, Gina. –Disse Rony, que acabara de descer com Pichí em seu braço, entregando-o a irmã.

- Obrigada Rony. –Ela sorriu para o irmão e voltou-se novamente para Harry - Hã... tenho que enviar uma carta. Bom dia.

E sorrindo, Harry viu Gina seguir até a cozinha, onde provavelmente uma mesa cheia de delícias para o café da manhã a aguardava.

XXXXXXXX

- Eles continuam os mesmo bobos de sempre, não é?

Gina andava com cuidado sobre o solo cheio de pedras e folhas curtas. Sua pele parecia arder, algo completamente normal para uma pessoa como ela e, visto que não pegava sol a tempos, estava adorando a sensação. Sentia-se com 10 anos novamente, quando sua pele costumava ser corada de tanto correr ao redor d'A Toca, em dias ensolarados como aquele.

Depois de mandar a carta a Viviane, participou de uma divertida conversa com Hermione e sua mãe, a qual fazia questão de lembrar as travessuras de Gina Weasley quando criança. Agora, poucas horas depois da divertida conversa, estavam ela, Hermione, Rony e Harry andando em direção ao lago que ela até certo tempo costumava fazer de seu lugar particular, até Fred, Jorge e Rony descobrirem e acabarem com o "encanto" do local.

- Às vezes tento me convencer de que eles cresceram, que já são adultos e maduros, mas vendo-os agora, acho que nunca passaram dos 17 anos. –Respondeu Hermione, enquanto observava junto a Gina, Rony e Harry mais a frente em uma alegre guerra de toalhas, as quais Molly dera para se secarem caso caíssem no lago.

Era um belo dia, o céu não dava sinal de chuvas e trovões, pelo contrário, estava tão azul quanto o da manhã anterior. Os vestidos leves e soltos que encobriam as vestes de banho de Hermione e Gina, brigavam com o vento junto a seus cabelos.

- Ei! Já chegamos! Querem ajuda?- Gritou Rony um pouco longe, onde ele e Harry já se acomodavam a beira de uma árvore em frente ao lago.

-Não precisa! Já chegaremos. –Respondeu Hermione, que levava, assim como Gina, uma cesta repleta de delícias feitas por Molly Weasley.

Rony e Harry também optaram por roupas leves; Usavam shorts de banho e camisetas leves. Se não fosse pelos ombros largos e peitos bem definidos, podia-se jurar que ainda estavam na adolescência.

-Amor, vamos cair? –Perguntou o ruivo, com cara de menina pidão, tirando a camiseta e apontando para o lago.

-Calmo Rony! Acabamos de chegar! –Reclamou ela, sentando-se por sobre uma toalha que Harry acabara de esticar sobre o gramado, aproveitando a sombra da árvore.

-Com pressa, Roniquinho? –Caçoou Harry.

-Não, Potter. Apenas com calor! –Rony mergulhou no lago, fazendo questão de espirrar água no amigo.

-Esse lugar não mudou nada! Está exatamente como me lembro. –Declarou Gina maravilhada, enquanto observava os raios solares que passavam por entre as folhas das enormes árvores que rodeavam o lago.

-Vem Mione! A água está uma delícia! –Insistiu Rony mais uma vez, com o cabelos todo molhado e metade do corpo submerso.

-Pode ir, Hermione, eu termino de arrumar aqui. –Disse Gina. Hermione sorriu para a amiga e, tirando o vestido, entrou no lago junto a Rony.

Gina agachou-se e tirou alguns quitutes de dentro da cesta e os colocou sobre a toalha estendida no chão.

-Quer ajuda? – Ela levantou olhar e percebeu que Harry continuava ali.

-Claro! –Sorriu meiga para ele, logo depois desviou o olhar, corando um pouco ao constatar que ele também estava sem camisa. A anos não fazia aquilo na frente dele, e sentiu-se tola. Respirou fundo e agiu normalmente enquanto, com a ajuda dele, esvaziava as cestas de comida.

As risadas de Rony e Hermione no lago foi só o que se ouviu por um bom tempo até que Harry, já sentado na grama, passou observar atentamente Gina. _Desvie o olhar! Desvie o olhar, Potter! _Não se lembrava quando fora a última vez que seu cérebro parecia não obedecer, mas era impossível desviar os olhos da ruiva perfeita ao seu lado. Ela tirara o vestido, revelando a linda mulher que se tornara. Aquela cena era um perigo para qualquer homem, principalmente para ele. Era feito água no deserto.

Os anos de quadribol fizeram bem à Gina. O colo bonito com algumas sardas dava a ela um ar juvenil. A cintura bem marcada juntamente com as pernas nem tão finas, nem tão grossas, modelavam o corpo da ruiva. A pele branca parecia brilhar a luz do sol, tão quanto seu cabelo, que pareciam chamas de fogo brincando ao vento.

Realmente Gina Weasley causava sensações em Harry que ele nunca sentira na vida. Ela era linda. Não era uma beleza forçada, ou tão pouco vulgar, pelo contrário, a garota agia normalmente, como se não soubesse que sua beleza era um perigo para a sanidade de qualquer homem.

Gina sentou-se ao lado de Harry na grama, que por sorte de Mérlin conseguira desviar o olhar.

-Como... Como eles se acertaram? –Perguntou ela, depois de longos minutos observando Rony e Hermione trocarem alguns beijos tímidos dentro do lago. – Claro que Hermione me contou algumas partes por cartas, mas... Bom, você a conhece. Ela não falou muita coisa...

- Bom, se ela não lhe falou, então suponho que não tenha acontecido muita coisa para eles se acertarem. Depois que eu e Rony nos formamos no curso de auror e começamos a trabalhar, eu tive a minha primeira viagem. – Harry sorriu com a lembrança. – E quando voltei, eles já estavam juntos.

-É bom ver eles assim... Rony era tão cabeça dura... eles eram. Mas agora, nem parece aquele casal que brigava por tudo.

Harry sorriu com a lembrança. De fato quem visse Rony e Hermione agora, de longe diria que eram aquele casal do qual brigava por tudo. E os ouvidos de Harry agradeciam por isso.

- Tenho que lhe falar; Depois que eles começaram a namorar, também pensei que as brigas acabariam, mas me enganei. – Gina fitou Harry, visivelmente curiosa. – Eles ficaram piores! Quase enlouqueço. A diferença é que agora, essas brigas terminam entre 4 paredes, porta fechada e, de preferência, em uma cama bem confortável.

Gina riu enquanto encolhia as pernas junto ao corpo. Harry descobriu do quanto amava ver ela sorrir, fazendo-o pensar que era quase impossível se sentir triste perto daquela ruiva sorridente.

-Senti falta disso em Gales. As brigam eram... divertidas. –Ela observou mais atentamente o casal no lago, os quais não tinham noção que eram assunto da conversa. E embora ela houvesse relatado a falta que as famosas "brigas" do irmão com Hermione, Harry sabia que havia muito mais que simples "brigas" por de trás da expressão da ruiva. Somente agora ele pôde ver como ela sentira falta da família, e de quão sua partida fora difícil.

- Você continua jogando muito bem. Exatamente como me lembro. –Disse Harry, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Obrigada. Você também continua muito ágil em cima de uma vassoura. – Disse a ruiva, sincera. – Fazia tempo em que eu não jogava como ontem.

- Eu também... andava muito ocupado para Quadribol, algo que sinto falta. Gostava de competir em Hogwarts.

- Bom, se ainda lhe interessa, tenho certeza de que qualquer time aceitaria o famoso Harry Potter – Ela falara de um modo engraçado, arregalando os olhos quando pronunciou seu nome. Aquilo o fez sorrir novamente. O fez lembrar de sua adolescência e deduziu que por debaixo daquela nova mulher decidida e adulta, a velha Gina ainda existia em algum cantinho; A ruiva alegre e divertida. A Gina que o encantara.

Era uma conversa divertida na qual ela contava as diferentes fraturas que sofrera no corpo, o fazendo ficar ainda mais ansioso para saber cada minuto da vida dela que ele perdera. Apesar de viver viajando a mando do ministério, Harry achou que a vida de uma simples artilheira como Gina fora mais divertida e emocionante que a dele. Sentimentos pelos quais davam para ver através da maneira de como ela falava, respirando fundo a cada pausa, como se tivesse acabado de presenciar o momento do qual descrevera, davam a Gina um ar de moleca.

- Acho que de todas as jogadoras, eu fui uma das que mais sofri fraturas. Cheguei a contar mais de 60 marcas roxas que os balaços fizeram em mim, mas depois perdi a conta.

Gina não se sentia incomodada, o que julgaria estranho. Agia como se acabasse de ter conhecido Harry, não se importando em relatar fatos passados de sua vida, os quais não tivera tempo de contar a David, pois esse se encontrava ocupado com o trabalho. Era bom ser ouvida, dava-lhe a impressão de que era tão importante na conversa como era em campo, quando ainda fazia parte do time. Era um dos fatos que muitas vezes a levava a brigar com David, pois não ter alguém com quem conversar eram horas realmente incomodantes para alguém que fora criada junto a 6 irmãos. Gina não saberia dizer como teria sua vida fora do time se não fosse Viviane.

- E como foi nos primeiros anos? – Indagou Harry com Gina o fitando. Ambos estavam em uma proximidade que os dois julgariam perigosa se notassem – Acho... Acho que foi estranho para você, não? Você sempre teve sua família por perto, até mesmo em Hogwarts...

Gina virou o rosto, olhando a água do lago se movimentando de acordo com os movimentos de Rony e Hermione, tentando se lembrar de como a conversa fora parar naquilo.

- No início sim, mas logo depois me acostumei com as meninas. – Respondeu ela, porém, não o olhava. – Claro que eu senti falta d'A Toca, mas eu... Bom, estava na hora de eu me arrumar em algo.

Harry sentiu que, embora aquelas palavras fossem verdadeiras, parecia que Gina não havia lhe revelado tudo, como se ainda faltasse algo cujo qual a fizera aceitar o convite das Harpias.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos e só o que se ouviu foram os gritinhos de Hermione reclamando de algo para Rony.

- E Teddy? – Harry estava tão empenhado em tentar descobrir o outro motivo que Gina escondia, que pareceu tomar um susto quando ela lhe dirigiu a palavra novamente.

-O que?

- Teddy! Como ele está? Deve estar enorme, suponho.

- Ah, sim. Teddy está cada dia mais... esperto. – Gina riu e um alívio invadiu Harry ao perceber que a tensão passara. –Já faz um tempo que não o vejo, mas tenho certeza que deve estar maior do que da última vez que o vi. Toda vez que o encontro, tenho a impressão de que cresceu no mínimo 30 cm. É difícil dizer com quem ele se parece mais de Remo e Tonks. Teddy é uma mistura perfeita dos dois, mas puxou o dom da mãe, o lado lobisomem de Lupim não o afetou em nada.

Gina percebeu o jeito bobo que ele falava do afilhado e não pôde deixar de pensar o quanto Teddy era sortudo por ter Harry como padrinho.

As gargalhadas dos dois pareceu superarem as do outro casal no lago, pois Hermione passou a os observar atentamente, escutando as gargalhadas de Gina quando Harry relatava outra travessura de Teddy.

-Que tal comermos? –Perguntou a morena saindo do lago, fazendo-os lembrar de que ela e Rony ainda continuavam ali. –Rony já está reclamando, e acho que se não comermos logo, as tortas irão perder o gosto.

-Ah... Claro, Mione. –Concordou Gina, e Hermione não pode deixar de notar o tom de desapontamento por ela ter posto um fim a conversa.

Harry não soube explicar, mas por um momento teve vontade de mandar a melhor amiga Azakaban (se fosse possível), mas não o fez. Parecia que Hermione não gostava nem um pouco da proximidade que estava tendo com Gina, ou que algo a estava incomodando desde que ele voltara de viagem; Primeiro ela havia o incentivado a voltar com Jean, e agora ela os havia interrompido. Harry procurou motivos que justificassem as atitudes da amiga, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

O resto da tarde fora a mais divertida de Harry em 6 anos: Gina continuou a contar sobre suas "aventuras" em Gales, e ele relatou as piores e bobas brigas de Hermione e Rony, chegando até a imitá-los em alguns momentos, o que arrancou belas gargalhadas do casal que se juntara a conversa logo depois de se deliciarem com a torta de limão da Sra. Weasley.

A conversa que tivera com Harry fez Gina ter o que pensar pelo resto do dia, já que ao voltar para casa, nenhuma resposta de Viviane havia chegado. De longe imaginava a tarde que tivera e tão pouco a amizade que pareceu ter com Harry. E, pensando melhor, ela não se sentiu triste ou incomodada na presença dele naquela tarde. Lembrou-se de certa vez Luna lhe contar que amizades são construídas por sobre uma montanha de pedras que nunca imaginávamos sentar e perguntou-se "por que não?". Ele havia mudado, parecia uma bela pessoa e assim como ela, não se preocupava com fatos do passado.

Amigos... a palavra soou bem a Gina e realmente teve a certeza que a menina de 11 anos que fora, não mais existia.

A ida a Gales fora melhor do que ela imaginara.

XXXXXXXXX

Olhava a própria imagem refletida no espelho enquanto penteava os cabelos recém lavados no banho que ela demorara mais que o normal. Ficar dentro de um lago por quase uma hora não fizera nada bem a seus cabelos ondulados, que agora eram bem mais soltos e sedosos. Ora, ela era uma mulher, e como tal, adquirira o hábito de cuidar de seu corpo, o que a animava quando via o olhar cheio de desejo do namorado -agora noivo- sobre si. Gostava de se sentir bonita e desejada.

Agora, Hermione vislumbrava o quanto seu corpo mudara nos últimos anos; Se não fosse pelo hábito de responder questões que nem mesmo a envolvia, não diriam que ela fora Hermione Granger, uma das garotas mais inteligentes que Hogwarts já teve.

- Ele não tira os olhos dela, não é mesmo?- A súbita pergunta de Rony a fez se virar na cadeira e olhá-lo. O ruivo havia acabado de sair do banho e usava somente um short frouxo com o qual costumava dormir durante aquela época do ano.

- De quem você está falando? – Perguntou Hermione, embora ela já desconfiasse de quem o noivo se referia.

- Do trasgo do Harry é claro! Ele não parava de olhar Gina nem por um minuto hoje.

-Sua irmã ficou muito bonita, Rony. Era de se esperar que um homem feito Harry repasse nela.

- Não se faça de boba. O que eu quero dizer é... Será que ele ainda gosta dela? – Rony viu Hermione sair de frente a penteadeira e sentar do outro lado da cama de casal que agora ocupava metade de seu quarto.

- Você não devia estar pensando nisso. A Gina tem namorado, esqueceu? – Havia mais preocupação na voz dela do que queria demonstrar. – Mas não posso negar que pensei nisso também... Bom, eles podem ser só amigos agora. Sua irmã parece gostar bastante desse David, acho difícil ela ainda nutrir algum sentimento pelo Harry...

-É... pode ser... –_O que ela disse mesmo?_ Pensou Rony. Ora, ele tentava, jurava para si que tentava prestar atenção em tudo o que a namorada falava, mas certas vezes era impossível de se concentrar, como naquele momento em que ela estava quase deitada na cama de casal –parecia muito mais confortável agora- vestindo uma camisola que qualquer homem julgaria... sexy. Eram vezes que ele se perguntava se sua cara estava com a mesma expressão de bobo que ficou a muitos anos atrás, em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, quando Hermione apareceu no baile de inverno acompanhada de Vitor Krum, vestindo o mais belo vestido azul que ele já vira na vida.

-Rony?

-Já disse o quanto você fica linda com essa camisola? –Disparou ele, enquanto engatinhava na cama em direção à ela, como um leão selvagem pronto para pegar sua presa. Hermione riu.

-Já, você já disse... E quero te lembrar que estamos na casa dos seus pais, o que quer dizer que não devemos fazes nada de... imprudente. –Falou a morena em seu conhecido tom de "sabe-tudo", enquanto fazia carinho na nuca de Rony, que já estava por cima dela, apoiando metade de seu peso nos braços um de cada lado de seu rosto.

-Não... isso quer dizer que devemos ter mais cuidado e fazer menos barulho. –Rony se inclinou e pegou a varinha sobre o criado mudo, trancando a porta com um movimento rápido, para logo depois começar a beijar Hermione, naquele momento totalmente entregue a ele.

A conversa sobre Harry e Gina não era mais importante naquele momento.

-XXXXX-

N/A: Heeeeey, pessoas fofas! Capítulo quentinho, hum? Hehe. Muitíssimo obrigada aos leitores lindos que nos deixaram reviews! Respondemos a cada um por mensagem, menos aqueles que não são cadastrados no site.

Nesse capítulo deu pra perceber que Harry e Gina estão ficando próximos, não? Pedimos para que vocês não se desesperem. Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer.

Enfim, esperamos ansiosamente as reviews de vocês! Próximo capítulo no domingo que vem.

Beijos das Gêmeas.

P.S: Agradecimentos especiais a Serena Bluemoon, que nos ajudou e "guiou" para que postássemos fics aqui. E para quem não lê as traduções e fics dela, estão esperando o que? =*


	6. 5 Sorte

_Não há nada como a respiração profunda depois de dar uma gargalhada. Nada no mundo se compara à barriga dolorida pelas razões certas._

_**As Vantagens de Ser Invisível**_

Harry nunca imaginara que passar a tarde ao lado de quatro crianças fosse tão divertido e cansativo, até aquele dia.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente, visto que dormira mais que o habitual, e acabara se atrasando para o café. O verão parecia ter finalmente começado, já que o sol brilhava lá fora exatamente como nos dias anteriores, sem sinal de chuva. Era um dia ensolarado de domingo, o que significava a mesa cheia de ruivos e uma Sra. Weasley feliz.

- Padrinho! – Foi a primeira coisa que Harry ouviu ao chegar na sala, e embora não tivesse visto o rosto da pessoa, sabia exatamente de quem era aqueles cabelos castanhos e braços longos que agora o abraçavam.

- Tio Harry! – A voz de três crianças soou ao longe, como um coral perfeitamente ensaiado. Logo, Harry sentiu mais três pares de braços o envolverem e queda foi inevitável.

- Ai! – Exclamou ele, enquanto ajeitava os óculos no rosto. Ele podia escutar as risadas vindas de um canto da sala e, entre elas, a de Gina.

- Muito bem, crianças, não precisam esmagar o tio Harry – Repreendeu-os Gui, porém, ainda ria.

- Não tem problema. – Harry se levantou e agachou-se, ficando quase da mesma altura dos pares de olhos que agora o observavam.

Primeiro viu o pequeno Fred, filho de Jorge e Angelina, que aprontava freqüentemente. Ele era muito parecido com o pai, embora tivesse traços que lembravam Angelina. O pequeno Weasley tinha 4 anos, mas era um pouco alto para a sua idade. Os cabelos ruivos, os olhos e o jeito eram tão familiar àquela família que era impossível negar que ele era um Weasley.

Ao lado de Fred, havia uma menina com cabelos na altura dos ombros extremamente ruivos e lisos. Os olhos eram claros, tão azuis quanto os da mãe, Fleur. Era apenas meses mais nova que Fred, mas Dominique era tão alta quanto ele.

Victoire estava bem ao lado da irmã. Seus cabelos eram perfeitamente loiros e compridos. Era tão parecida com Fleur quanto seu irmão, com apenas meses de vida, era parecido com o pai, Gui. Harry se perguntou se o Chalé das Conchas ainda era suficientemente grande para caber a família do mais velho dos Weasley.

Por fim, Teddy. Havia acabado de completar 7 anos, e mesmo sendo mais velho, aprontava tanto quanto os demais. Brigava freqüentemente com Victoire, fazendo muitas vezes Harry se lembrar de Rony e Hermione. Os cabelos agora estavam no mesmo estilo dos de Harry, o que sempre acontecia quando o menino via o padrinho.

Com o tempo, Teddy aprendeu a controlar seu poder com metamorformagia, que herdara de Tonks. Porém, puxara a inteligência de Remo, já que muitas vezes discutia coisas que não eram normais para crianças de sua idade. Harry adorava passar tardes com o afilhado.

- Vocês estão mais altos do que me lembrava. Tomaram alguma poção do crescimento? – Brincou Harry,arrancando risadinhas dos quatro.

- Não! Nós crescemos mesmo! Mamãe me obriga a comer todo o meu almoço, todos os dias. – Disse o pequeno Fred, estufando o peito.

- Não é só por isso, Fred! O meu padrinho passou um tempo sem nos ver, é claro que iria notar que crescemos. – Explicou Teddy, e Harry se deu conta de quanto sentira falta do afilhado.

- Como vai, campeão? Andou treinando muito quadribol? – Era marca registrada, ou talvez um esporte feito somente para os dois. Teddy era fascinado por quadribol, e Harry ajudava o menino a melhorar suas habilidades em cima de uma vassoura.

- Não muito... A vovó diz que eu sou muito novo para voar em uma vassoura, mas mesmo assim treinei escondido dela! E não cai nenhuma vez! – Respondeu o menino, com entusiasmo.

- Eu disse pra ele treinar comigo, tio Harry, mas ele nunca queria! – Declarou Victoire, olhando de esguelha para Teddy.

- Você é menina! Pode acabar se machucando, e você nem gosta de quadribol! – Rebateu ele.

- E daí que sou menina? A tia Gina também é uma menina e jogava quadribol! – Gina se surpreendeu ao ouvir a sobrinha falar de si, e ficou feliz em constatar que era uma espécie de "orgulho" para a menina.

-Ok, sem brigas. – Harry se levantou e acenou com a cabeça para Gina, que continuava na sala enquanto os outros ainda desfrutavam do café da manhã da Sra. Weasley. Ele deixou as crianças discutindo algo que ele não soube o que era e caminhou até a ruiva.

- Bom dia, Harry. – Cumprimentou ela, sorrindo-lhe. Ele não pôde deixar de perceber a maravilhosa sensação que o invadira ao ouvi-la dizer seu nome.

- Dia...

- Teddy está enorme! Ele é um menino maravilhoso... todos são. – Declarou ela. – Está tão parecido com Remo e Tonks...

Os dois olharam para Teddy, que parecia estar em uma briguinha com Victoire.

- Hum... Você já tomou café? – Perguntou Harry, depois de uns minutos de silêncio. Ele não pôde deixar de notar o quanto a ruiva estava linda naquela manhã. Estava vestida com uma saia solta florida, e uma blusa lisa, parecia ainda ter 16 anos.

- Já, e acho melhor você ir tomar logo o seu antes que Gui e Rony acabem com a mesa. – Declarou ela, rindo. Gina acenou com uma das mãos e foi em direção a Fleur e Angelina, que haviam acabado de sair da cozinha.

Harry lançou-lhes um sorriso e andou em direção a cozinha, se perguntando se aparentava ficar tão bobo perto de Gina quanto se sentia por dentro.

XXX

Já passava das 13h e a sala d'A Toca estava mais barulhenta do que de costume. Quatro crianças berravam ao redor de Rony e Gui, que disputavam uma partida de xadrez.

Teddy e Fred torciam para Rony, e Victoire e Dominique, como esperado, estavam do lado do pai.

No canto da sala, havia uma Sra. Weasley paparicando seu mais novo neto, Louis que dormia tranquilamente nos braços da mãe, Fleur. Angelina também estava entretida na conversa, passando de vez em quando a mão sobre a enorme barriga, mostrando empolgação com o novo filho que viria dali a alguns meses.

Harry, Gina e Hermione preferiram ouvir as histórias de Jorge sobre os desejos da mulher, nunca esquecendo, é claro, de fazer piadas.

-Rony pode ter 24 anos, mas parece uma criança. Olha só pra ele! –Falou Hermione para Gina, que apenas riu.

-Acho que você teve um filho antes mesmo de ficar grávida, querida cunhada. –Disse Jorge, se divertindo com a cara que Hermione fizera ao olhar para o noivo.

Rony parecia tão entusiasmado quanto os sobrinhos, e vibrou junto com eles quando finalmente deu xeque-mate em Gui.

-Pai! –Exclamou Victoire indignada com a perda do pai. – Da próxima vez eu fico com o tio Rony. O senhor sempre perde!

-Ah meu amor, mas o papai só deixa o tio Rony vencer porque se não ele chora. –Declarou Gui, recebendo um soquinho do irmão no braço, enquanto ouviam Teddy e Dominique comemorarem gritando: "TIO RONY É O MELHOR! TIO RONY É O MELHOR!"

-Ora, parem de gritar! Assim vocês vão acordar o meu netinho! –Ralhou Molly, pegando Louis no colo e o levando para o andar de cima.

-Padrinho? –Harry ouviu Teddy o chamar e, virando-se para o afilhado, pegou-o e o sentou em seu colo no sofá.

-Algum problema, companheiro?

-Não... a gente bem que podia dar um voltinha na vassoura, não é? –Perguntou o menino, esperançoso.

-É uma ótima ideia, mas acho melhor deixarmos para mais tarde. Sua avó me mataria caso soubesse que você vomitou porque estava andando comigo em uma vassoura logo depois do almoço. –Disse Harry, vendo a carinha triste de Teddy. –Por que não chama os outros para brincar com os gnomos no jardim?

O menino pareceu se animar com a ideia. Confirmou com a cabeça e, saindo do colo de Harry, correu de encontro aos amigos.

O olhar de Harry encontrou o de Gina. Já estava ficando freqüente a troca de olhares entre eles que muitas vezes até eles não percebiam. Parecia algo normal, uma ação involuntária, como se seus olhos fossem feitos imãs, sempre buscando um ao outro.

Gina ficou olhando Harry agir com Teddy e surpreendeu-se. Nunca imaginou que ele seria tão... pai. Sim, pai. O modo como agiam um com o outro parecia algo tão natural que quem não os conhecesse, juraria que eles eram realmente pai e filho.

A ruiva não desviou o olhar, apenas sorriu gentilmente. Sabia que Teddy perdera os pais assim como Harry, porem, parecia um garoto completamente normal a não ser pela sua inteligência. E apesar de gostar de brincar com Fred, Dominique e Victoire, era visível a preferência do pequeno maroto pela companhia do padrinho.

Gina olhou pela janela mais uma vez naquele dia, desviando do olhar de Harry. Viu Teddy e os sobrinhos brincando de algo parecido com que fazia quando criança e olhou para o céu. Nenhum sinal de coruja.

Fazia mais de 24 horas que mandara a carta a Viviane, mas até agora não havia recebido nenhuma resposta. Será que ela havia ficado com raiva pela demora de notícias? Ou será que Pichí se perdera no caminho? Gina não queria acreditar em nenhuma das hipóteses. Preferia esperar mais um pouco, com a esperança de que a coruja velha de seu irmão realmente aparecesse.

XXXX

Havia acabado de aparatar nos arredores da casa que passara a frequentar quase todos os domingos, há dois anos. Seu segundo lar. De fato, acreditava que todos que frequentavam aquela casa obtinham o mesmo pensamento: lar. Podia ser torta, com um formato um pouco estranho, mas a família que ali morava se tornara tão especial a ele que desejou ter conhecido aquele lugar à bastante tempo, como Harry tinha feito.

John arrumou os cabelos loiros bagunçados com o vento de fim de tarde, e começou a andar até a porta de entrada d'A Toca. Porém, antes de chegar até lá, algo apareceu de repente em sua frente, e só teve certeza que era uma mulher quando essa gritou de susto e caiu por cima dele na grama fofa.

A dona do belo par de olhos azuis- a única parte do corpo da garota que ele fora capaz de ver- não sibilou nada durante alguns minutos, apenas o encarou, como se tentasse processar o que acontecera. John só tinha noção que seus lábios estavam a centímetros dos dela. A estranha mulher, que ainda estava sobre ele, começou a rir, como se aparatar em cima de uma pessoa fosse completamente normal. _Ela só pode ser doida, _pensou o loiro.

- O que...? Qual é a graça? – Perguntou ele, franzindo a testa.

- Ah, me desculpe... – Respondeu ela, entre o riso. – Bom, com o meu azar, era de se esperar que eu caísse em alguém.

- Então você costuma fazer isso sempre?

- Não por querer... – Ela pareceu pensar antes de responder.

- Ta, eu sei que não sou de se jogar fora, mas você poderia sair de cima de mim? – John ouviu ela murmurar um " ah, desculpe", e finalmente sair de cima de si, fazendo com que ele finalmente pudesse observá-la melhor.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi que se ela tinha muito azar, ele com certeza estava com sorte. Além de belos olhos, a estranha mulher também possuía um lindo par de pernas, seios de tamanhos ideais, longos cabelos lisos na cor preta, os quais brincavam ao vento fazendo um lindo contraste com sua pele branca, parecendo completar por fim o belo rosto. John estava completamente paralisado com a beleza da morena, tanto que nem percebeu que ainda estava no chão, olhando-a abobado.

-Alô? Você está aí? –Ele ouviu ela dizer quando sua mente pareceu voltar ao normal.

-Hã?

-Onde você estava? – Ela não parecia ter muita paciência, pois seu humor mudara totalmente, como se estivesse lidando com crianças que haviam acabado de aprontar.

-No paraíso... – Sibilou ele, abobado, enquanto ela se limitava em revirar os olhos.

-Ei!- A morena estalou os dedos em frente ao rosto de John, fazendo-o "acordar" e assim, voltar para a terra novamente. –Você é sempre assim? Lerdo?

Ele se levantou, e bateu as mãos na calça, se livrando da terra que continha nelas devido a queda.

-Desculpe... Estava... hã... distraído. –John viu ela esconder um sorriso debochado, depois virar-se para pegar a pequena mala que deixara cair.

-Ta... loirinho, ou seja lá como for o seu no...

-John. –Ele a interrompeu, nem ligando para o fato de dar o seu nome a uma estranha. _E que estranha! _Pensou ele.

-Certo, John. Sinto muito por ter caído em cima de você. –Ela jogou os cabelos para um lado e antes de seguir caminho, gritou um "tchau". John levou alguns segundos para notar que estava deixando a bela morena se afastar.

-Espera! – Ele gritou, enquanto a alcançava. –Não tem problema... Eu gostei... que você tenha caído em cima de mim. –Completou, e ela se segurou para não azarar a pior cara de safado que já vira na vida.

-Isso não funciona comigo. –Falou ela, e continuou a andar, mas foi impedida mais uma vez quando ele segurou seu braço.

-Não vai me dizer nem o seu nome?

-Não digo meu nome a estranhos.

-Mas eu disse o meu!

-Por que quis! – Ela puxou o braço. –Adeus!

Ele não fez nada para impedir, apenas sorriu quando a viu chegar até A Toca.

Com certeza aquele era o seu dia de sorte.

XXXXX

-Não acredito que você está aqui!- Disse Gina dando o segundo abraço na amiga. Era notável a felicidade da ruiva, e de certe maneira, o alívio também.

-Eu sei que não respondi a carta, aliás, fiquei muito feliz quando vi que você não se esqueceu de mim! E bom... pensei que se viesse antes do combinado, não seria problema.

- É claro que não é! Com certeza é melhor do que uma carta.

Como esperado, Viviane logo se sentiu em casa com os carinhos da Sra. Weasley e as brincadeira dos irmãos de Gina. Realmente, conhecer a família da amiga a fez ter saudades da sua – a qual não via há algum tempo - e até mesmo, quem sabe, de se casar e ter filhos. _Não, isso é sonhar demais_, ela pensou. Sim, ela tivera vontade de ter um filho, mas já fazia um bom tempo que não pensava mais nisso. Era algo do passado que ela preferia não lembrar.

-Sinta-se em casa, minha querida. – Falou a matriarca Weasley e Viviane percebeu que a ruiva era uma daquelas mães de família que gostava de ter os filhos e netos sempre por perto. –Farei uma bela mesa de lanche para essa tarde!

-Muito obrigada, Sra. Weasley. –Disse a morena, com um sorriso no rosto, mas que logo desapareceu ao ver o loiro que ela esbarrara quando aparatou em frente A Toca, entrar na sala ao lado de um moreno de olhos verdes. _E que olhos,_ pesou Viviane.

-Olhem só quem eu encontrei sendo mais uma vítima do abraço das crianças. – Exclamou o de olhos verdes, que Viviane deduzira ser o famoso Harry Potter. Ela lançou um olhar para Gina, mas essa somente a olhou de uma forma como se quisesse dizer "Depois eu explico".

-E aí cara? –Cumprimentou Rony, dando um leve tapinha nas costas de John.

-Oh, meu querido. Que bom que veio, assim poderá ficar para o jantar! – Molly logo esmagou o loiro em um de seus abraços exagerados, antes de sair em direção a cozinha já que Louis dormia tranquilamente em um dos quartos do andar de cima na companhia da mãe.

-Então você é a irmãzinha do Rony! – John sorriu para Gina, e beijou-lhe a mão da mesma, como se ela fosse uma princesa. –Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Gina. Sou John Bennett. Já tinha visto umas fotos suas, mas pessoalmente, você é bem mais bonita!

Gina sorriu com a forma galanteadora que John agiu, já que se apresentara sem mesmo seu irmão ou alguém ali presente o fazer. Harry, Viviane e Rony reviraram os olhos, como se já tivessem visto aquela cara de safado milhares de vezes na vida. Fred e Angelina, que acompanhavam a cena de perto, apenas riram.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, John, e obrigada pelo elogio. – Disse Gina, gentilmente.

- Haha, para quantos ele já falou isso, Rony? – Indagou Fred, rindo. – Aposto que não foram poucas.

- Não se preocupe irmãozinho. Não sou como as outras. – A ruiva se virou para a amiga. – Então John... essa é minha amiga Viviane. Viviane Keller.

John olhou atentamente Viviane, enquanto essa revirava os olhos novamente, se vendo obrigada a estender a mão para que ele a apertasse.

- Uhum... Viviane. Belo _nome_! – Disse ele, frisando bem a palavra 'nome'. Ela sorriu seca com o olhar vitorioso dele que demorou um pouco mais que o normal em segurar sua mão.

- John! Não sabia que viria. – Exclamou Hermione, aparecendo aos pés da escada.

- Como vai, sabidinha? – O loiro sorriu para a amiga.

- Viviane, essa é... – Gina não precisou terminar, pois a amiga a cortou.

- Hermione Granger! É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la! – Disse a jogadora de Quadribol. – Parece até que já nos conhecemos, Gina falou tanto de você...

Hermione corou e logo depois cumprimentou Viviane. De cara, notara-se que iriam se dar bem.

A sala d'A Toca logo se encheu de gargalhadas. Viviane contava à Gina os milhares de acidentes que ocorreram no time depois de sua partida, no que os outros que estavam somente ouvindo, riram. Mas apesar de estar se divertindo ali, Viviane se viu intrigada com os olhares que John lhe lançava. Sempre que seus olhos se encontravam, ele sorria, como se, de alguma forma, esperasse conquistá-la com seus dentes perfeitos e brancos.

O loiro parecia ser um daqueles tipos de homem que Viviane abominava: Convencido e mulherengo. Contudo, ela não podia negar o fato de que ele era um homem realmente lindo._Não e não! _, pensou a morena. Seu passado fora o suficiente para constatar que não tinha sorte com aqueles tipos de homens.

- Tio Harry! Tio John! – Gritaram Teddy, Victoire, Dominique e Freddy, que entraram correndo na sala com Percy e Audrey, os que foram "escolhidos" para olhar as crianças no jardim.

- O que? –Perguntou Harry, vendo 4 crianças pularem em sua frente e na do amigo.

-Vamos jogar Quadribol? –Falou Freddy. –Meu pai pode me levar na vassoura!

-É, e você, tio John, pode me levar porque o tio Harry vai levar o Teddy!- Disse Victoire.

-O tio Rony disse que jogaria comigo! –Anunciou Dominique.

-Por favor, padrinho! –Implorou Teddy, com cara de criança abandonada. –O senhor pode não me levar, se não quiser. Eu já sei voar em uma vassoura.

Os olhinhos de Teddy brilhavam assim como o restante das crianças, e Harry achou que lágrimas rolariam caso negasse o pedido.

-O que acha, John? –Perguntou ele, já se levantando.

-Que o meu time vai ganhar, Potter! –Respondeu o loiro, pegando Freddy no colo e, com gritos de "EBAA!" das crianças, saíram em direção ao campo de quadribol. Harry acenou para os que ficaram na sala e, seguido de Jorge, Carlinhos e Rony, seguiu para o jardim.

Viviane aproveitou a ocasião e chamou Gina. Aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade para conversar com a amiga.

-XXX-

N/A: Heeey, Potterheads! Mais um capítulo da fic postado! O que acharam? Harry e Gina indecisos com os sentimentos, e será que um novo casal vai surgi? O que acharam da Viviane e do John?

Estamos muito tristes, pois a fic não está recebendo muitas reviews, mas como somos muito boas, não vamos deixar de postar por causa disso. Só lamentamos. Bom, próximo capítulo ainda não está pronto, então sem data definida para postarmos ele.

Um enorme beijo das Gêmeas!

P.S: Merecemos reviews? *-*


	7. 6 Além de um olhar

6 – Além de um olhar

_Saudade é amar um passado que ainda não passou. É recusar um presente que nos machuca. É não ver o futuro que nos convida_.

**Pablo Neruda**

-Sua família é realmente maravilhosa, Gina. –Disse Viviane, arrumando suas roupas em uma das gavetas do guarda-roupa que a amiga lhe cedera.

Estavam no quarto de Gina fazia poucos minutos, onde essa apenas observava Viviane se acomodar. Podia-se ouvir gritos e gargalhadas vindo da janela que dava para os arredores d'A Toca, onde um animado jogo de Quadribol acontecia.

-Obrigado... Eles são incríveis mesmo. –Falou Gina, ajeitando o travesseiro melhor de baixo de sua cabeça. Estava deitada na cama de solteiro onde Viviane dormiria nos próximos dias. – E então, deu o recado a David?

-Ah sim, eu dei!- A morena sentou de frente a amiga na cama. –Você é terrível, ruiva. Não deveria ter feito isso!

-Eu sei... –Gina mordeu o lábio inferior – Mas quantas vezes já deixamos de nos ver por causa do trabalho dele? Sabe, não aceito ser trocada por um... hospital. –Ela franziu a testa com o que acabara de dizer. Soara mais egoísta do que esperava, mas era a verdade.

Viviane riu com a careta que a amiga fizera.

-Bom, se isso te alegra, ele disse que senti a sua falta e que logo estaria aqui.

-É o que eu mais quero. –Completou Gina, abraçando um travesseiro.

Não sentia tanta falta do namorado como gostaria de admitir. De alguma maneira, os momentos que se encontrava com David eram tão raros que até se acostumara com a ausência do medibruxo em certos momentos. No entanto, os poucos momentos que passavam juntos eram tão bons e alegres que ela acabava o perdoando no final. Sentia-se feliz ao lado de David, mas também queria se sentir completa.

-Porque não me contou na carta que Harry Potter estava aqui? – A pergunta feita por Viviane interrompeu os pensamentos de Gina.

-Ah, isso... –Gina deixou escapar um meio sorriso, do qual se arrependeu no mesmo instante que o fez. Não queria que a amiga pensasse que ainda nutria algum sentimento por ele. – Não sei ao certo porque não contei. Mas isso não mudaria em nada, mudaria?

-Fala sério, ruiva! É claro que mudaria! Ele é o seu antigo namorado ou seja lá como você chama o que tiveram no passado, mas... –Viviane suspirou. –Esqueceu porque você decidiu entrar para as Harpias?

-Isso é passado. – Respondeu a ruiva, revirando os olhos. –Eu não sabia que ele passaria as férias aqui n'A Toca, acredite! Foi uma surpresa vê-lo aqui tanto como foi pra você. –Gina se sentou na cama. –Ele está diferente...

-Lindo, você quer dizer, né? – Falou a morena, que levantara da cama e passara a observar Harry pela janela, jogando Quadribol.

-Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer... –Gina corou. Apesar de tudo, não podia negar que Harry Potter se tornara um homem muito atraente. Mais atraente do que ela gostaria de admitir.

- É, mas não me diga que não reparou... Ele é lindo... educado, gentil e divertido... Diferente daquele loiro! – Completou a morena.

Gina riu ao ver onde a amiga queria chegar.

-Soube que ele está solteiro!

Viviane virou-se para a amiga com um olhar debochado.

-Não, obrigada. Namorar o grande salvador do mundo bruxo não está em meus planos! – Retrucou ela, sabendo exatamente que a amiga não estava se referindo a Harry.

Ambas riram.

-Mas e então... não vai me dizer o que há entre você e John? Vi como vocês se olharam ainda há pouco. –Pela cara que a amiga fizera, Gina soube que havia tocado em um assunto não muito "legal" para Viviane.

-Ah, eu cai em cima dele quando cheguei... – Falou Viviane, fazendo uma careta. Sua tentativa de parecer indiferente não funcionou diante de Gina.

- Uou... Mal se conheceram e já estão nas preliminares? – Brincou a ruiva, antes de receber um olhar raivoso da amiga. – Tudo bem, parei. Mas ele parece gostar de você...

- Ah, qual é? Ele mal me conhece! – Viviane realmente se irritou com a possibilidade. – Ele é mais um safado que nunca soube ver um rabo de saia que já sai correndo.

- Os safados também podem se apaixonar...

- Mérlin, então que não seja por mim!

Riram juntas mais uma vez naquela noite, enquanto da janela observavam o jogo. Os olhos de Viviane estavam fixos em John. Ele podia ser o maior mulherengo que ela já vira, mas não podia negar que também era um dos homens mais atraentes que já conhecera. E, apesar de tudo, as crianças gostavam dele, e se tinha uma coisa que amolecia o coração de Viviane, era a relação entre adultos e crianças. Mas, sua experiência com homens parecidos com John não eram nem um pouco boas. Suspirando, voltou-se para a amiga ruiva.

- Bom... Quando você começa no novo trabalho? – Perguntou ela, sentando-se na cama e colocando um travesseiro por cima de suas pernas.

- Daqui a três semanas. – Respondeu Gina, vendo Rony pegar uma Goles. – Ficarei por conta da coluna de Quadribol do Profeta...

- Nossa, estou orgulhosa de você, embora eu preferisse que você continuasse no time. Mas... tenho certeza que você se sairá bem.

Viviane era contra a saída de Gina do time. A ruiva ser tornara uma grande amiga, quase uma irmã para ela, e não queria sentir-se sozinha novamente. Não que as outras jogadoras das Harpias fossem ruins, mas Gina era diferente das demais.

Gina saiu de perto da janela e sentou-se de frente para a amiga em sua cama.

- Eu amei cada segundo que passei no time, mas... tenho a minha família. E saiba que você também faz parte dela, Srta. Viviane Keller.

- E o David? – Viviane perguntou, fazendo com que o sorriso de Gina sumisse. – Ele vai ficar em Gales...

- Eu sei. – Respondeu a ruiva, suspirando ao mesmo tempo em que brincava com os fios de seu cabelo. – Eu não sei muito bem como vai ficar a nossa relação. Bom, é claro que eu poderei passar alguns dias em Gales, assim como ele também poderá vir aqui, mas... Se mesmo morando perto um do outro não nos víamos muito, não sei como vai ser agora que voltei pra casa.

Viviane notou que Gina parecia chateada. David vivia sempre muito ocupado, sempre colocando o trabalho acima de tudo, fazendo com que muitas vezes Gina saísse somente com as colegas do time.

- Bom, daqui a alguns dias, o bonitão estará aqui, e vocês se resolvem. – A morena levantou-se da cama e olhou mais uma vez pela janela. – Acho que seus irmãos se cansaram... E eu estou morrendo de fome.

Gina riu do jeito divertido da amiga, fazendo com que seus pensamentos se afastassem de David.

- Então vamos descer. Prepare-se para finalmente provar da famosa comida de Molly Weasley!

Rindo, as duas se encaminharam para a cozinha, onde deliciosos pratos as esperavam.

XXXXX

- Por favor, pai. Vamos ficar só mais um pouquinho... – Choramingou Dominique. – O Teddy vai ficar!

Já passava das oito da noite quando Gui e Fleur, Jorge e Angelina decidiram se despedir da família para voltarem para suas casas. As crianças haviam brincado bastante ao lado dos tios durante toda a tarde, e estavam exaustos, mesmo que tentassem dizer o contrário.

- Não dá, minha querida. Seu irmão está querendo dormir. Veja! – Gui apontou para Fleur, que segurava o recém-nascido Louis nos braços.

Dominique pareceu entender. Esfregou os olhos em um singelo sinal de sono e deixou com que o pai a carregasse.

Freddy também já dormia no colo de Jorge, que segurava a mão de Angelina com seu enorme barrigão. Estava grávida de 7 meses, mas sua barriga era tão grande quanto a barriga de Arthur.

-Vão com cuidado, meus filhos. –Disse o Sr. Wealey, dando um beijo na testa de cada neto já adormecido.

O único que ainda morava com os pais, tirando Gina, era Percy. Molly e a maioria da família achavam que o fato de Percy ainda morar lá era como se ele tentasse recuperar os anos que passara longe deles. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley não reclamavam, é claro. Sentiam falta dos filhos morando sobre o mesmo teto que eles, mas pelo menos ainda tinham Gina e Percy para "cuidar", por mais que esses já tivessem idade suficiente para cuidarem do seu próprio nariz.

-E então... soube que vai ficar durantes algum tempo aqui. É verdade?- Viviane, que assistia a cena de longe, se assustou ao ouvir a voz de John bem ao seu lado.

-Você quer me matar de susto? –Perguntou ela, nem um pouco educada, no que ele riu.

-Estou devolvendo o "presente" de hoje mais cedo.

-Preferia ter caído em cima de um bando de gnomos do que em cima de você! –Ela transpirava raiva, não olhando nenhuma vez na direção do loiro. Mas sua resposta de nada adiantou. O sorriso lindo e irritante continuava a brotar dos lábios dele. Era incrível como ele conseguia irritá-la com um simples sorriso.

-Não minta pintinha, você adorou cair em cima de mim!

-Eu não... Hã... o que? Que nome ridículo foi esse de que você me chamou? –Perguntou Viviane, virando-se para ele e o fuzilando com o olhar.

-Pintinha. Gostou? Seu novo apelido, eu mesmo que inventei. – Respondeu John, adorando ver a morena irritada.

-Não! Odiei! Não ouse me chamar assim outra vez ou não respondo pelos meus atos!

-Tudo bem... –Ele chegou mais perto dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido. -... Pintinha!

Viviane rosnou de raiva e, o empurrando para longe de si, e saiu batendo os pés o mais longe dele possível. O loiro ficou rindo, observando-a subir as escadas, e não pôde deixar de olhar para seu traseiro.

- Você não presta, John. – Disse Harry, chegando perto do amigo.

- Uhuum... Você deixou uma ruiva daquelas ir embora e depois eu que não presto? – Retrucou John, olhando sínico para o amigo.

- Não tenho como discordar de você dessa vez, colega... – Murmurou ele, olhando para Gina, que estava em uma conversa animada com Hermione enquanto ajudavam Molly com a louça.

John reparou, pelo olhar do amigo, como o seu comentário o afetara.

-Ela é linda.

-Quem? A Viviane? –Perguntou Harry.

-Bom... é, mas estou me referindo a Gina...

Harry deu uma gargalhada, atraindo os olhares das pessoas presentes na cozinha, mas logo essas voltaram sua atenção para o que estavam fazendo.

-Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva. Gina não é pra você. –Disse ele, em um tom sério demais.

-Não estou interessado nela... Estou de olho em outra pessoa, mas... aposto que a Jean não iria gostar de saber que você ainda é apaixonado pela ruiva ali... –Jonh falara aquilo de uma forma tão calma que Harry se espantou.

-E-eu não sou apaixonado por ela.

-Uhuum, e eu sou gay. –Harry reprimiu a vontade de dar outra gargalhada. Não era apaixonado por Gina, era? Se a alguns anos atrás alguém o tivesse feito aquela mesma pergunta, ele teria dito que sim. Mas naquele momento, Harry realmente não soube a resposta e se considerou um homem de sorte por Rony não estar participando daquela conversa.

Demorou mais alguns minutos até eles voltarem a conversar, mudando o assunto da conversa.

-Como anda as coisas no Ministério? –Perguntou Harry.

A expressão de John mudara completamente diante da pergunta. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram e a resposta demorou mais que o normal para sair de sua boca.

-Nada demais... –Ele deu de ombros, tentando parecer o mais normal possível. –Já com saudades do trabalho?

-Não. – Harry percebeu que havia algo de errado, mas não poderia ser nada grave. Se afastara do Ministério em menos de uma semana, não era possível que algum louco tenha fugido de Azkaban ou outro grande problema viesse a ocorrer, era?

A verdade é que as suspeitas de Harry estavam certas. Dois dias depois que ele e Rony tiraram férias, John recebera uma carta anônima, mas não deu importância, embora o conteúdo na carta não fosse nada amigável. Depois da Guerra, de vez em quando o Departamento de Aurores recebia uma carta, a maioria delas sem endereço de remetente, dizendo que os fies seguidores do Lord das Trevas vingariam sua morte, e esse retornaria. Mas tanto John quanto Harry sabiam que aquilo era impossível. No final, as cartas serviam mais como motivos de risos do que para medo.

Com certeza não era nada, pensou o moreno.

Mais tarde daquela noite, Harry se despediu do amigo e aproveitou para ir tomar um banho enquanto Teddy brincava na sala. Aproveitou os minutos de baixo da água morna para pensar sobre os últimos dias. Ele tinha que admitir que as coisas entre ele e Gina estavam estranhas. Ora, o que ele queria? Gina tinha um namorado, e ele prometera dar chances ao relacionamento dele junto a Jean. Ele não sabia se seus sentimentos pela ruiva Weasley eram de amizade, embora nunca tivesse tido vontade de beijar Hermione –que era sua amiga a anos- como sentia de beijar Gina.

Depois do banho, vestiu-se e desceu as escadas em busca do afilhado, e o encontrou dormindo no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas da caçula dos Weasley, ao mesmo tempo em que ela acariciava seus cabelos que, naquela noite, estavam castanhos.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou parado diante da escada, admirando-a. Naquele momento, queria mais do que nunca ser Teddy, só para aproveitar o carinho que muitas vezes ela fizera nele mesmo, na época em que namoravam em Hogwarts.

- Eu sinto muito, eu sei que ele deveria ter colocado o pijama antes, mas ele estava com tanto sono... – Falou a ruiva, quando o avistou, fazendo com que Harry sorrisse e caminhasse até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.

- Não tem problema... – Respondeu ele, olhando-a.

- Ele e Victoire brigam bastante, não? – Gina riu baixo, para não acordar o menino.

- Oh, sim... Muitas vezes eles me fazem lembrar de Rony e Hermione.

Não havia ninguém na sala a não serem os três. Gina estava com um casaco por cima da camisola. Seus cabelos caiam para um só lado de seu ombro, e seu perfume parecia mais forte naquela noite.

Harry se manteve um pouco afastado dela, embora seu íntimo quisesse exatamente o contrário. Aquele momento o fez lembrar das palavras de John: "_Aposto que Jean não iria gostar de saber que você ainda é apaixonado pela ruiva ali.._."

- Bom, posso levá-lo até o quarto... – Começou Gina, mas ele não deixou que ela terminasse.

- Não precisa Gina. Eu o levo. Esse garoto é pesado, por mais que não pareça. – Ele levantou-se e se aproximou de Teddy. Ela o ajudou, levantando a cabeça do menino, enquanto Harry o levantava do sofá. – Pronto. Acho que ele vai até amanhã.

- É... Ele é um menino maravilhoso, assim como você é um ótimo padrinho. – Gina havia se levantado, e encarava Harry. Não estavam muito longe um do outro, já que ele não lhe dera espaço. Parecia uma força que os fazia se aproximar e ele não pôde deixar de pensar que, se não fosse o afilhado em seu colo, com toda a certeza já teria a beijado.

- Obrigado... Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem Teddy. – Falou ele. O monstro em seu peito rugiu de felicidade com o elogio que ela lhe dera. _Ela tem namorado... ela tem namorado! _Pensou ele.

Ela sorriu, e ele também, mas nenhum dos dois se afastou. Teddy dormia nos braços do padrinho, mas esse estava com toda sua atenção para os lábios de Gina.

Ela definitivamente entrara em uma emboscada. Não deveria estar tão perto assim. Sua respiração já começava a se alterar, junto com seus pensamentos que lhe ordenavam para que fugisse dali, mas seu corpo não lhe obedecia.

Olhavam um para os lábios do outro, lembrando-se do maravilhoso gosto que ambos tinham. Será que continuavam os mesmos? Ele queria, ela também. Harry esqueceu-se completamente de Teddy, e aos poucos, sentiu seu rosto ir de encontro ao de Gina.

"_Não, não, não e não_" pensava ela, mas não se afastou nem um milímetro. Já podia sentir a respiração dele bater contra sua face, e seus olhos começaram a se fechar lentamente...

- Harry? – Chamou Hermione, do andar de cima, e Harry e Gina se sobressaltaram fazendo com que Teddy se movesse no colo de seu padrinho. – Quer ajuda com Teddy?

- Hã... – Harry olhou para Gina, que havia se sentado novamente no sofá. Mais uma vez, Hermione o interrompera. Afinal, desde quando ele precisava de ajuda com Teddy?

A ruiva evitava olhar para Harry, incapaz de acreditar no que quase acontecera.

- Vou levá-lo para o quarto. – Falou Harry, e Gina assentiu. – Boa noite, Gina. E obrigado por fazer o Teddy dormir...

- Boa noite... – Respondeu ela, vendo-o subir as escadas. Assim que ele desapareceu, escondeu o rosto com as mãos, agradecendo a Mérlin por eles não terem se beijado.

Gina mudou-se para Gales, afastou-se da família, e acima de tudo, tentou tirar Harry Potter de sua cabeça e principalmente do seu coração. E agora, há exatamente alguns minutos atrás, ela estava prestes a beijá-lo. Era isso o que realmente queria? Iria fazer com que 6 anos não valessem nada? Não poderia simplesmente estragar tudo com um beijo! O que Harry queria? Iria beijá-la de fato? Gina estava tão confusa. Não queria ter que pensar naquilo novamente, como há anos o fez. Machucava demais. Não sentia mais nada por Harry Potter, certo? Então porque seu coração pareceu bater mais rápido quando ele se aproximou? Os anos que passara em Gales não valeram de nada? Não, não e não! Ela estava decidida a não deixar aquilo acontecer. Ela e Harry eram só amigos agora, e é assim que deveriam seguir.

Apesar da decisão, naquela noite, a ruiva demorou a pegar no sono.

XXXXXXX

Gina observava as pessoas andarem apressadamente pela rua. Sentada em uma mesa de um restaurante trouxa, ela brincava com as pontas de seu cabelo ruivo enquanto pensava nos acontecimentos dos dias anteriores.

Harry não lhe tratara de modo diferente naquela manhã, durante o café na mesa d'A Toca, muito embora ela ainda estivesse "abalada" por quase terem se beijado. Não podia negar que Harry se tornara um homem muito atraente, mas ela não era como aquelas mulheres que somente se importavam com a beleza exterior. Gina Weasley dava muita importância aos sentimentos, mesmo que não estivesse muito certa dos seus naquele momento.

Prometeu-se que evitaria chegar muito próximo a Harry nos dias em que ele ainda passaria n'A Toca, e torcia para que seu namorado, David, se desocupasse o quanto antes do trabalho para poder vir a Londres, junto a ela. Não se falavam havia mais de uma semana, mas passara tantos momentos junto com sua família que nem teve tempo de sentir muita saudade até aquele momento.

- Isso está muito bom. – Disse Viviane, sentando-se ao lado de Gina, com um sorvete nas mãos. – Obrigada, Hermione.

- Ora, de nada. Sempre passo aqui no intervalo do trabalho. – Respondeu ela, sorrindo-lhe. – Bom, vamos então. A entrada para o Ministério é logo ali.

Gina, Viviane e Hermione saíram do restaurante e caminharam até a entrada para visitantes no Ministério da Magia, fazendo a ruiva se lembrar da última vez que estivera ali.

As três haviam acordado cedo para acompanharem a caçula dos Weasley até o Profeta Diário, onde trabalharia dali a algumas semanas, e estava um tanto ansiosa com o novo trabalho. Ela sempre amara Quadribol, e escrever sobre o assunto deveria ser tão divertido quanto ler uma coluna sobre um jogo.

Quando chegaram ao Profeta, Gina logo foi conversar com o editor chefe do jornal, para saber tudo antes de começar no novo trabalho. Viviane e Hermione ficaram esperando a amiga do lado de fora, já que Anne estava admirando o lugar.

- É sempre tão cheio de gente assim? – Perguntou a morena, para logo depois abocanhar a última parte de sua casquinha do sorvete.

- Uhuum... Você é de onde, Viviane? – Perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

- Rússia, mas meus pais são ingleses. Depois da escola, fiz teste para as Harpias e entrei no time. Meus pais continuam lá, nos comunicamos por cartas. – Respondeu a batedora, limpando as mãos em um lencinho.

- Eu nunca conheci ninguém da Rússia. – Comentou a morena, sorrindo-lhe, e logo se lembrou de algo que notara desde o café. – Ah, Viviane, você notou algo de diferente... na Gina, hoje?

- Ela está bem pensativa, não é? – As duas olharam em direção a ruiva, que conversava com um homem baixo, que usava óculos. – De qualquer modo, eu não sei de nada, mas acho que tem a ver com o... Harry.

- Oh... Eu pensei isso.

Viviane sabia o quanto Hermione e Gina eram amigas, então ela sabia que não era como se ela estivesse traindo a confiança da ruiva contando aquilo para a morena.

As duas mudaram de assunto, e Hermione começou a explicar os departamentos do Ministério, já que o da Rússia, segundo Viviane, eram bem diferente daquele em que se encontravam. Às vezes alguém as interrompia, para falar e cumprimentar Hermione, que tinha um importante cargo dentro do departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

Viviane ouvia tudo o que ela falava, até algo lhe chamar a atenção atrás de Hermione. Arregalou os olhos ao avistar um homem de costas, com o cabelo castanho e liso que estava caminhando, e sentiu suas mãos começarem a tremer com as lembranças que evitava pensar em todos esses anos... Ele não podia estar ali, podia?

- Viviane? Você está bem? – Perguntou Hermione, fazendo com que a morena voltasse a atenção para si. – Você parece... assustada.

- Oh... E-está tudo ótimo, Hermione. – Mentiu a batedora, olhando novamente para onde avistara o homem que jurava conhecer, mas ele não estava mais lá. Havia sumido.

- Pronto, já está tudo resolvido. – Informou Gina, assim que se juntou as amigas novamente, mas preocupou-se ao se virar para Viviane. – Por que você está pálida? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Não aconteceu nada. – Respondeu ela, sabendo muito bem que não estava convencendo ninguém . – Hã... Podemos ir embora, agora?

- Claro. Já resolvi tudo... Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada? – Perguntou a ruiva mais uma vez, visivelmente preocupada com a amiga.

- Tenho. Não se preocupe... Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça. – E ela realmente torcia para que fosse. Havia anos que ela não o via, e não queria encontrá-lo logo agora. Na verdade, esperava não encontrá-lo nunca mais.

Saíram do Ministério e aparataram de volta A Toca. O cheiro do almoço de Molly Weasley invadiu Viviane, fazendo-a esquecer por alguns minutos o que acontecera.

Ao entrarem na sala, encontraram um Teddy tristonho, se despedindo do padrinho junto com a avó.

- Oh, Teddy, não fique assim. Seu padrinho tem que aproveitar as férias. – Dizia Andrômeda Tonks.

- Até mais, Teddy. – Disse Hermione, o abraçando. – E não coma muitos doces, você não vai querer engordar até o meu casamento, não é?

- Tudo bem, tia Hermione. – Falou o garoto, rindo e virando-se para Gina. – Na próxima vez que o meu padrinho for me buscar, a gente poderia jogar uma partida de Quadribol juntos, não é? Ele me disse que você é muito boa.

- Podemos sim, Teddy. – Respondeu Gina, rindo e abraçando o garoto, para logo depois sussurrar no ouvido dele: - Vamos ganhar do seu padrinho e de Rony.

O menino sorriu-lhe, ansioso. Abraçou Viviane e voltou-se novamente para o padrinho.

- Prometo ir te buscar o mais breve possível. – Disse Harry, carregando o menino. – Obedeça a sua avó, ok?

Teddy assentiu e abraçou Harry mais uma vez.

- Eu te amo, padrinho. – Ele saiu do colo do padrinho e pegou a mãe da avó.

- Eu também, campeão.

Andrômeda, depois de abraçar Gina, entrou na lareira junto ao neto e sumiu logo em seguida. A ruiva lamentou a partida do pequeno, já que ela se afeiçoara a ele. Sorriu mais uma vez e virou-se, encontrando o olhar de Harry.

Por um momento, pensou em desviar, mas não o fez. Não queria se mostrar incomodada com o fato de eles quase terem se beijado na noite anterior, e retribui o sorriso que ele lhe dera, antes de sua mãe entrar na sala e anunciar que o almoço estava pronto.

Gina contou de como seria seu trabalho no jornal, e que teria uma coluna somente dela. Não tinha dúvidas de que todos estavam orgulhosos de si, e se sentia satisfeita com isso, por mais que não pudesse negar que sentiria falta de Gales.

Harry estava sentado ao seu lado, e ela fazia de tudo para não encostar seu braço no dele. Pensou em David mais uma vez naquele dia, e por mais que ela quase tivesse beijado Harry, se sentia culpada tanto como o tivesse feito. Não podia pensar daquele jeito. Com David ali, ela esperava esquecer um pouco da presença de Harry, e convencer a si mesma, e ao coração - que parecia dar pulos toda vez que seu olhar encontrava o dele - de que ambos não sentiam mais nada um pelo o outro.

Mais tarde, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Viviane, entrando em seu quarto.

- Pode ir me contando, ruiva. O que aconteceu entre você e o grande herói do mundo bruxo? – Indagou a morena, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Nossa, você não poderia ser um pouco menos... direta? – Perguntou Gina, mas depois suspirou ao ver o olhar da amiga.

- Você e ele estão estranhos hoje. Vocês... Vocês se beijaram?

- Por Mérlin, Anne! Mas é claro que não, ou por acaso você esqueceu de David? – Respondeu a ruiva, um pouco desajeitada. – Não aconteceu nada, mas...

- Mas... ? – Viviane a instigava, estava visivelmente curiosa.

- ... mas quase. – Revelou ela, por fim, fazendo a amiga arregalar os olhos. – Ta, eu sei, tenho namorado. Eu não esqueci de David, se você quer saber, mas parece que ele que esqueceu de mim. O que aconteceu ontem não foi nada. Não sinto mais nada por Harry Potter.

- Se você diz... Mas acho bom David vir logo. – A morena se levantou da cama e olhou a paisagem pela janela.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bem... Você diz que não sente mais nada pelo Potter, mas e ele? Ele não pode sentir mais nada por você?

Aquilo pegou Gina de surpresa.

- Ah... Acho que não. Ele não fez nada quando fui embora. – Respondeu a ruiva. – O que aconteceu entre nós não importa mais. E mesmo que ele sentisse... Não vou deixar David por isso.

- Ei, calminha aí, ruiva. Não precisa ficar com raiva, ok? – Viviane a olhou, enquanto brincava com seus cabelos.

- Não estou com raiva. – Gina deitou-se na cama, e ficou olhando para o teto por alguns minutos antes de se lembrar de algo. – Anne? Não aconteceu nada hoje de manhã, no Ministério?

A batedora suspirou. Sabia que a amiga iria lhe perguntar sobre aquilo a qualquer momento.

- Me desculpe por aquilo... Não foi nada, Gina. Só... Só pensei que tinha visto alguém conhecido, mas me enganei. – Informou-lhe.

Gina notou que Viviane escondia alguma coisa. Em todos esses anos que ela a conhecia, a batedora nunca gostou de falar muito sobre sua vida, a não ser da família e de alguns casinhos que teve com alguns homens, mas Gina sabia que havia algo no passado da amiga que lhe perturbava, da qual ela evitava falar.

Nenhuma das duas voltou a perguntar mais nada para a outra. Ambas estavam ocupadas demais com os próprios pensamentos.

-XXXXX-

**N/A** : Heeey, Potterheads. Como vão. Não, não esquecemos da fic, e sentimos muito pela demora, mas o vestibular está cada vez mais perto... Muuito obrigada pelos comentários do capítulo anterior, e esperamos receber muito mais nesse!

Bom, sabemos que a fic está um tanto monótona, mas prometemos que a partir do próximo capítulo, as coisas começarão a ficarem mais interessantes hehe.

Questionaram-nos sobre o tamanho dos capítulos... Bom, esse site usa o espaço inteiro para os textos das fics. Em outros sites, um capítulo parece enorme, mas aqui é o contrário. Parece pequeno, mas se for colocar no word, ocupa muitas páginas. Então, alguns capítulos ficarão um pouco maior que esse, e outros até menores.

Merecemos reviews? Queremos saber o que estão achando!

Beijos das Gêmeas! (:


	8. 7 Perdidos

7- Perdidos

"_Somos donos dos nossos atos, mas não somos donos dos nossos sentimentos. Somos culpados pelo que fazemos, mas não somos culpados pelo que sentimos. Podemos prometer atos, mas não podemos prometer sentimentos… Atos são pássaros engaiolados; sentimentos são pássaros em voo."_

_**Mario Quintana**_

-Droga!

Era a terceira vez que a pena caia de sua mão. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas acordara com um péssimo humor naquela manhã, e considerando o fato de que sua mesa estava repleta de papéis dos quais ele era obrigado a analisar, o trabalho não estava o ajudando nem um pouco.

Fazia um pouco mais de 2 meses que ele partira na última missão. No geral, as missões de auror eram cansativas. Na maioria das vezes, ele tinha que usar outro nome e, portanto, mudar um pouco a sua aparência para manter tudo em vigilância e sem erros. Fora por isso que ele escolhera aquela profissão. Adorava "combater o mal", duelar e, por fim, completar o seu objetivo levando o psicopata da vez para Azkaban com um largo sorriso no rosto. Era uma aventura, na qual ele era o herói que salvava a mocinha onde essa por sua vez, lhe presenteava com uma bela noite de prazer. John adorava aventuras.

Mas ali, diante daquela pilha de papeis, a aventura da qual tão esperava estava tão longe de acontecer quanto uma boa companhia feminina.

-Irritado, chefinho? – Perguntou um cara da qual a voz John seria de reconhecer em qualquer lugar.

-Não sou seu chefe. – Falou ele, sem encará-lo. A pilha de papeis parecia bem mais interessante naquele momento.

-Nossa... Porque o mau humor? –John fechou os olhos e suspirou. Aquele cara sabia como o tirar do sério!

Largou a pena e finalmente o encarou.

- O que quer, Ryron?

-Nada. Vim avisar que já estou de saída. Achei que gostaria de saber. –Disse Ryron, dando um meio sorriso e saindo da sala.

John se segurou para não sair correndo atrás dele e lhe dar um belo soco na cara. Era óbvio que Ryron só fizera aquilo para irritá-lo, vendo que "estar de saída" era o que loiro mais queria naquele momento.

-Ainda não entendo porque vocês não se dão bem. –Disse Allef, um outro companheiro de trabalho de John, bem mais simpático e amigável do que Ryron, com o qual quase dera de cara quando entrara na sala.

-Esse cara me irrita, mas não me pergunte o motivo. Há algo nele que me incomoda. –Revelou John. Allef apenas deu de ombros, parecendo se conformar com a resposta. – Veio avisar que está de saída também?

Allef riu.

-Ainda não. – Disse ele. Ergueu a mão com um envelope preto e o auror pôde ver o semblante de John enrijecer.

-Outra carta dos nossos "amiguinhos"?

-Sim, acabou de chegar. –Allef cruzou a sala e entregou a carta à John. –Esses estão sendo um pouco mais insistentes que os outros, não acha?

John abriu a carta e a leu. Era quase igual a que recebera dias antes, embora essa tenha parecido bem mais assustadora para ele do que imaginara. Geralmente o misterioso remetente mandava a carta apenas uma vez e, vendo que os aurores do Ministério não se abalavam com a pequena brincadeira, desistira com a ameaça. Era sempre assim, eles sempre desistiam. No entanto, aquela carta parecia diferente das demais. John franziu a testa.

-É uma ameaça, como as outras. – Falou o loiro, e Allef arregalou os olhos.

-Não acha melhor avisar ao Harry?

-Não, ainda não. Harry está curtindo as férias e não estou a fim de estragar tudo com uma simples ameaça. Vamos deixar como está. Caso esse cara resolva nos perturbar mandando outro bilhetinho, vamos ver o que fazemos para lhe responder pessoalmente o "carinhoso" recado.

-Tudo bem. –Concordou Allef.

-Vou ficar com a carta.

Depois de guardar o envelope no meio de suas coisas, John voltou ao trabalho. Era incrível como seus dias pareciam tão diferentes um do outro. Há três dias, ele estava feliz n'A Toca, e agora ele estava ali, cercado de papeis com mais uma carta anônima que ameaçava invadir o Ministério. Talvez ele estivesse errado. Ele não era um cara de sorte.

Foi a terceira vez naquele dia que John pensou em Viviane. Com certeza ela despertara algo nele, com aqueles cabelos pretos e o corpo que mexia com ele de uma forma até então desconhecida pelo loiro. Ela era diferente. Todas que ele estava acostumado a "dar em cima" caiam a seus pés facilmente, mas Viviane parecia ser exatamente o contrário. Ela o desafiava e suas palavras pareciam de nada mexer com ela, de modo que John se via tentado a provocá-la.

Suspirou. Queria que a sorte que possuía no dia em que a conhecera estivesse com ele novamente. O que menos queria era atrapalhar Harry, mas parecia que o tal remetente misterioso não iria desistir. Seus dias de trabalho estavam bem mais estressantes do que a irritante Romilda Vane, ou qualquer brincadeira de Rony. Ele precisava de um "descanso", mesmo tendo tirado férias não havia muito tempo. E, além de tudo, precisava de uma companhia, mas ele sabia exatamente quem poderia lhe acompanhar.

Passou a mão nos cabelos e sorriu. Seus planos de visitar A Toca nos próximos dias já haviam sido formados em sua cabeça, e nenhuma delas se tratava da tal carta. _Sua_ pintinha teria uma surpresa.

XXXXXX

Harry estava terminando de vestir a camisa quando Rony adentrou o quarto, depois de dar duas batidinhas na porta.

- Hey, aonde você vai? – Indagou-lhe o ruivo. Seus cabelos pareciam ainda mais vermelhos, molhados devido ao recente banho.

- Pegar Almofadinhas, que a sua noiva seqüestrou. – Respondeu Harry, sentando-se na antiga cama de Carlinhos para colocar os sapatos.

- Você sabe muito bem como Hermione é. Além do mais, Almofadinhas estava precisando de um banho. – Declarou Rony, mas ambos sabiam que o ruivo não tivera nenhuma paciência para cuidar do cachorro, em especial lavá-lo.

Harry levantou-se da cama e pegou seu casaco em cima da penteadeira. Ele gostava muito do cachorro para deixá-lo preso por dias em um local trouxa e, sabendo que a Sra. Weasley não se importaria, resolveu ir buscá-lo, tendo a plena certeza de que Sirius, onde quer que estivesse, não gostaria muito da ideia de manter um animal – especialmente os cachorros – preso.

Ambos saíram do quarto e desceram as escadas, encontrando Hermione folheando uma revista trouxa, ao lado da mãe e de Molly, vendo modelo de vestidos de casamento.

- Ainda não acabaram? – Perguntou Rony, parecendo incrédulo.

- Rony, querido, você sabe o quanto um vestido de casamento é especial para a noiva? – Falou Molly, não tirando os olhos da revista, maravilhando-se com a moda trouxa.

- Para falar a verdade, não! – Harry tinha que concordar com o amigo. Claro que, se um dia fosse se casar, gostaria que sua esposa estivesse linda e feliz com seu vestido, mas para que exagerar se no final a roupa seria esquecida?

- É claro que o meu querido irmão não saberia. – Disse Gina, descendo as escadas com Viviane ao seu lado.

Harry sentiu seu coração dá um solavanco.

Desde que quase se beijaram, ele não sabia dizer ao certo se era seguro manter-se perto de Gina Weasley. Não era pelo fato de ela ter um namorado ou por ela ter irmãos extremamente ciumentos, mas sim porque não sabia ao certo o que sentia. E ainda tinha Jean.

- Bom, eu volto um pouco antes do jantar, Sra. Weasley. – Declarou ele, saindo da sala e, assim, livrando-se do maravilhoso cheiro floral que o cercava cada vez que Gina entrava no mesmo cômodo que ele.

Aparatou direto para uma esquina de um bairro trouxa. A rua estava pouco movimentada e mesmo que fosse um pouco longe de onde Almofadinhas estava, não se importou. Harry gostava de andar pelas ruas de Londres, pelo meio dos trouxas. Não que não gostasse do mundo bruxo, mas passear sem que ninguém o reconhecesse era uma espécie de alívio. Além do mais, queria pensar.

As coisas ficaram confusas nos últimos dias, principalmente dentro de si. Gina chegara tão de repente e inesperadamente que ele mal teve tempo de se acostumar e muito menos se preparar. Não sabia o que estava pensando quando quase a beijara na sala d'A Toca, mas sabia que aquilo não deveria acontecer novamente. Se perguntou como teria sido se Hermione não tivesse os interrompido e ele terem se beijado.

Harry sabia exatamente que não deveria estar pensando naquilo, mas lembrou-se da maravilhosa sensação de ter os lábios da ruiva sobre os seus. Lembrou-se também de que Hermione não tinha o hábito de se meter em sua vida amorosa, no entanto, ela parecia bem interessada em saber de seus rolos com Jean e de interromper suas conversas com Gina. Seria impressão sua?

Almofadinhas latiu, e veio correndo ao seu encontro assim que ele apareceu para pegá-lo. Harry agachou-se e fez carinho no animal que balançava o rabo e tentava lamber sua cara freneticamente.

- E aí, garotão? Também senti sua falta. – Disse Harry, enquanto se levantava e ouvia os latidos do cão.

Colocou a coleira no pescoço de Almofadinhas e saíram novamente pelas ruas de Londres. Pensou em levá-lo para uma praça que ele sempre gostava de ir. O cachorro gostava de correr atrás dos pássaros enquanto o dono o observava.

Muitas vezes, Harry fora para aquela praça com Jean, embora ela não gostasse muito. Passeavam por de baixo das árvores, e as vezes paravam para tomar sorvete para logo depois irem para apartamento onde passavam a noite juntos. Ele não podia negar que gostava, mas sempre sentia que faltava algo. Divertia-se com a loura, mas ela, de certo modo, o afastava dos amigos. Ela era possessiva, sempre o querendo somente para si, fato que causou muitas brigas entre eles.

Ficou vendo Almofadinhas correr atrás de pombos por vários minutos antes de resolver sentar-se em um banco e ligar para a loura que, como previsto, não demorou muito para atender.

- Onde você estava? Pensei que não ligaria mais. – Falou ela, parecendo feliz com a ligação dele.

- Me desculpe, andei um pouco... distraído. Estou aqui na praça, com Almofadinhas. Quer vir aqui? – Indagou ele, mesmo não tendo certeza de que queria aquilo.

- Praça?Hum... Não poderei ir. Gostaria de estar de férias também. – Informou Jean, e ele lembrou de que ela ficara no ministério, junto a John, enquanto ele e Rony ganharam a folga merecida.

- Hum... Como estão as coisas por aí?

Harry ouviu Jean suspirar, como se estivesse entediada com o que estava fazendo.

- Como sempre. Apesar de que andamos recebendo um grande número de cartas dos seus "amiguinhos" ultimamente. – Harry franziu o cenho. Fazia semanas que não recebiam cartas ameaçando-os. Perguntou-se se era somente por que ele e Rony estavam ausentes. O fato de John não ter comentado nada com ele também o incomodava.

- John cuidou delas? – Ele ouviu ela lhe confirmar. – Tudo bem, então. Guarde-as. Eu e Rony daremos uma olhada nelas quando voltarmos. Isto já está me dando nos nervos. – Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto via Almofadinhas, com a língua de fora, vir em sua direção e descansar a cabeça em seu joelho.

- Ora, não se preocupe. – Jean falou, com uma voz manhosa. Almofadinha o olhava enquanto ele coçava os pelos atrás de sua orelha. – Cuidarei de tudo pra você, viu chefinho?

Harry deveria ter sorrido com o jeito dela, mas não o fez. Aquilo poderia seduzir qualquer homem, mas ele era diferente. Não tinha culpa se, enquanto conversava no telefone com uma loura, seus pensamentos estavam em uma ruiva.

- Que tal eu me encontrar com você hoje a noite? – Perguntou-lhe ela, e ele pensou em considerar a ideia.

- Acho melhor não, Jean. Me desculpe. E, além do mais, estou n'A Toca junto com os Weasley. – Ele ouviu ela suspirar novamente e, mesmo que não estivesse vendo-a, sabia exatamente de que ela revirou os olhos naquele momento. – Já vou desligar. Não quero atrapalhar o seu trabalho.

- Não seja burro, você é meu chefe, e não está atrapalhando coisa nenhuma. – Insistiu ela. – Estou com saudades...

- Nos veremos em breve. – Harry fechou os olhos. Queria sentir falta de Jean tanto quanto ela sentia a dele.

Quando ele desligou, o sol já estava se pondo. Voltou caminhando para a mesma esquina que aparatara com Almofadinhas em sua frente.

Nos últimos seis anos, não acontecera nada demais em sua vida, apesar de ele não esperar se tornar chefe do departamento de Aurores tão cedo. Lembrava-se muito bem do dia em que conhecera Jean, e que de imediato a achara uma mulher atraente e bonita, no entanto, a iniciativa de um convite para almoçarem juntos veio dela. Mas não fora somente a loira com quem teve encontros. No dia em que se tornara Chefe dos Aurores, conhecera uma bruxa cujos pais eram trouxas, amiga de Hermione. Não tiveram algo duradouro se relacionado ao que tivera com Jean. Não passou de uma noite com alguns copos de Uísque de Fogo a mais e uns amassos em uma sala vazia do Ministério.

Não sabia o porquê de o seu relacionamento com Jean ter durado mais que os outros. Talvez, fosse pelo fato de que eles trabalhassem juntos ou por Jean parecer gostar tanto dele que, em certos momentos, chegava a sufocá-lo.

Ao chegar à esquina, Harry pegou Almofadinhas e aparatou de volta para a' Toca, sabendo de que assim que encontrasse Gina, a puxada em seu umbigo seria muito mais violenta.

XXXXXX

Gina desceu as escadas rapidamente e encontrou Viviane, Hermione e Carlinhos em uma divertida conversa naquele fim de tarde. A manhã havia sido divertida, embora ela tenha sentido falta da companhia de Harry. Sua mãe e Hermione, depois de horas foliando as revista trouxas, pareceram entrar em acordo quanto ao modelo do vestido para o casamento, o que animava ainda mais a matriarca Weasley, dizendo que ainda faltava muitas outras coisas a serem escolhidas.

-Se eu soubesse que casamento me traria toda essa bagunça... –Falara Rony, quando avistou naquela mesma manhã a cama do quarto que dividia com Hermione repleta de revistas trouxas. Essa o fuzilou com o olhar.

-É melhor não completar essa frase, Ronald Weasley! –Dissera ela.

Por fim, o almoço acabou sendo o mais divertido desde que Gina voltara A Toca, já que ela e Viviane saltavam várias gargalhadas com a notável empolgação de Hermione e as reclamações de Rony, que rendiam pequenas "briguinhas" entre o casal. Mas, apesar de estar se divertindo, o fato de Harry não estar ali a incomodou. Se acostumara com a companhia dele, com os sorrisos e os olhares trocados... Suspirou. Desde o "quase" beijo algumas coisas haviam mudado, ela só não sabia se eram coisas boas ou ruins.

Um latido vindo do lado de fora d'A Toca fez com que Gina interrompesse os seus pensamentos. Olhou mais uma vez em direção onde o irmão, a amiga e a cunhada conversavam e saiu andando para os fundos da casa. Assim que chegou a porta, a ruiva sorriu.

Lá estava Harry, no meio do campo improvisado de Quadribol, jogando uma pequena bola para que um cachorro – que Gina reconheceu como sendo Almofadinhas – corresse atrás dela e devolvesse o brinquedo de volta a ele, para que assim voltasse a jogá-la novamente. Parecia divertido, pensou ela, já que Harry esboçava um lindo sorriso no rosto. Antes mesmo que se desse conta do que estava fazendo, ela andou em direção a ele.

-Esse é o famoso Almofadinhas? –Perguntou Gina, olhando o cachorro correr atrás da bolinha que Harry acabara de lançar pelo ar.

Ele pareceu feliz em vê-la ali.

-Sim. –Respondeu ele, voltando a olhar para o cachorro que agora corria de volta ao seu encontro.

-Ele é lindo. – Falou ela, se agachando para acariciar a cabeça do pequeno animal. Almofadinhas, depois de cheirar a dona das mãos que o acariciavam, latiu, como se quisesse dizer que adorou o carinho.

Harry estranhou. Eram poucas as pessoas com quem Almofadinhas "aprendia" a gostar logo de cara. No começo, o cachorro se apegara a ele e a Rony, e demorou a aceitar os carinhos dos demais Weasley, principalmente de Hermione, já que o cão sentia o cheiro de Bichento cada vez que chegava perto dela. Com Jean não foi diferente. Almofadinhas sempre deixara claro que não gostava da loira. Sempre que a auror dormia com Harry, o cachorro mal chegava perto de seu dono até essa ir embora e ele garantir de que não mais voltaria.

No entanto, vendo-o agora, dando voltas ao redor de Gina e latindo, Harry sorriu. Ele gostara de Gina. _Cachorro esperto_, pensou ele.

-E-ele gostou de você.

-Eu também gostei de você, seu fofão. –Falou Gina para Almofadinhas, se sentindo mais a vontade em acariciar o animal depois da revelação de Harry.

Ela agora estava de joelhos na grama fofa, e ele não pôde notar o quão linda ela estava daquela maneira. Vestia um short jeans que iam até a metade de suas coxas, e uma blusa fina de manga curta na cor azul. Parecia a Gina que conhecera a anos atrás. A _sua_ Gina. Somente naquele momento Harry se deu conta do quanto sentira falta dela ao longo daqueles 6 anos.

-Posso tentar? –Perguntou Gina, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Ela levantara, e batera as mãos nos joelhos para tirar a terra que continha ali. Almofadinhas ainda a olhava, com a língua de fora e mexendo o rabo. Demorou um pouco mais que alguns segundos para Harry entender a pergunta de Gina.

-Ah, claro... –Ele então entregou a pequena bolinha para Gina para logo depois vê-la lançar o brinquedo para longe. Almofadinhas saiu correndo atrás da bola quase no mesmo instante.

A ruiva gargalhou divertida ao ver o "desespero" do cachorro ao ir atrás do pequeno brinquedo, ele até chegou a se esfregar no chão e dá voltas atrás de si mesmo. Assim que ele abocanhou a bola, veio correndo em direção a Gina com tamanho entusiasmo que chegava a arrancar pequenos pedaços de grama do chão. Harry notou muito tarde o que estava para acontecer.

Almofadinha pulou em cima de Gina, fazendo-a cair para trás. Se não fosse pela grama fofa, ela teria ganhado um belo de um machucado na cabeça. O cachorro depositou a bolinha no chão ao lado da ruiva e voltou a correr ao seu redor feliz, como se derrubar uma mulher fosse a coisa mais legal do mundo.

Harry arregalou os olhos diante da cena. Se fosse Jean naquela situação, ela provavelmente já estaria gritando com ele, ou tentando matar Almofadinhas por tê-la derrubado no chão e assim sujado seu cabelo de terra e grama. A loira já não gostava tanto do animal, se fosse derrubada por ele então... Harry se arrepiou só com o pensamento.

Felizmente, a mulher caída no chão era bem diferente de Jean, já que ao contrário de começar a fazer um escândalo, Gina ria. Parecia uma criança! Havia acabado de ser "atacada" por um cachorro e tudo o que ela fazia era ri. Harry a achou ainda mais linda. Era incrível como ele nunca sabia o que esperar dela.

-...me-me ajude... – Disse ela, em meio as gargalhadas. A cena realmente havia sido engraçada, mas somente agora Harry começara a ri.

Ele pegou as mãos estendidas de Gina e a puxou para cima, fazendo com que o corpo dela se chocasse contra o seu, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar. Ali, próximos um ao outro e com Almofadinhas correndo ao seu redor, Harry e Gina somente foram reparar da proximidade entre eles depois que a vontade de ri cessara. Estavam perdidos.

Harry passou um dos braços pela cintura da ruiva, impedindo-a de se afastar. Não havia outra pessoa ali. Não pensava em nada naquele momento. Não olhava para nenhum lugar além daqueles olhos castanhos. _Tudo _era ela. Podia sentir a respiração dela bater contra o seu pescoço, enquanto seu coração parecia bater 10 vezes mais rápido. Mesmo tendo terra e grama nos cabelos, Gina estava linda.

As mãos dela estavam esparramadas em seu peito, de modo que a ruiva podia sentir o quão rápido ele respirava naquele momento. Seus olhos eram incapazes de desviar daquelas órbitas verdes. Gina nem tentou - como da primeira vez em que se reencontraram - evitar se afundar naqueles olhos. Não havia mais volta. Já estava perdida neles. Sentiu quando ele, cuidadosamente, retirou uma mecha de seus cabelos de seu rosto, colocando-o atrás de sua orelha. Logo depois, ela sentiu aquela mesma mão descer por sua bochecha e se posicionar atrás de seu pescoço. Aquilo a fez se arrepiar.

Harry não pensou nas conseqüências quando encostou seus lábios nos de Gina, muito menos se lembrou de Jean ou que ela tinha um namorado a esperando. Nada mais importava, só a sensação de seus lábios nos dela.

O primeiro beijo foi como um teste. Harry sugou o lábio inferior de Gina lentamente, com medo que ela se afastasse, mas ela não o fez. Se certificando de que ela não rejeitaria, ele se permitiu beijá-la mais demoradamente, provando novamente seu gosto. _Canela, _exatamente como se lembrava. Mas, antes que ele aprofundasse o beijo, Gina o interrompeu. Acabara tão rápido quanto começara.

Gina empurrou o peito de Harry para longe de si, e arregalou os olhos. O que ele havia feito!? Ela, definitivamente, estava perdida. Virou-se de costa e andou em passos largos de volta A Toca, era realmente uma sorte ninguém tê-los vistos.

Harry correu até ela e a impediu de continuar a andar.

-Precisamos conversar. –Disse ele, com a respiração irregular.

-Vo-você não deveria ter feito isso! – Responde Gina, puxando seu braço com força para longe das mãos dele.

-Não fale como se eu fosse o único culpado!

-Foi você quem me beijou! Você! –Embora estivesse com raiva, ela não gritava. Já bastava o que tinha acontecido, ter a família presenciando sua briga com Harry só pioraria as coisas. – Você estragou tudo!

-Estraguei? –Harry passou as mãos nos cabelos, indignado. Almofadinhas não mais corria em volta deles. –Olha, eu realmente não devia ter te beijado, mas não pude impedir.

-Não seja ridículo. É claro que você podia! E-eu estava tentado ser sua _amiga_! Mas você estragou tudo! Como acha que a minha família reagiria se alguém tivesse visto o que aconteceu? Eu tenho namorado!

-EU SEI! – Harry gritou, mas voltou a falar baixo logo depois. – Eu sei que você tem uma droga de namorado! Eu sei que você e eu não temos nada... Eu sei que a sua família me mataria se soubessem o que eu acabei de fazer... mas eu não me arrependo!

Gina pensou que explodiria.

-Como se atreve?

-Estou com vontade de te beijar desde o dia em que te vi descendo aquela maldita escada! – As palavras saiam de sua boca sem que ele pudesse segurá-las. – Eu tentei, juro que tentei impedir... mas desde que quase nos beijamos naquela noite eu...

-Não termine! – Ela o interrompeu. – Não quero saber. Só quero que saiba que não temos nada! Eu queria ser sua amiga, mas você acabou de arruinar as chances disso acontecer! Não ouse mais me beijar e não abra a boca pra falar sobre isso pra ninguém! Não arruíne a minha vida mais do que você já arruinou!

Dizendo aquilo, Gina entrou n'A Toca e não olhou para trás, deixando Harry ali, parado e ainda fitando o lugar por onde ela havia sumido de sua vista. _Não arruíne a minha vida mais do que você já arruinou! _Aquelas palavras não paravam de soar na cabeça dele. Foram claras. Dolorosas.

Havia a havia perdido há 6 anos, quando a deixara partir para Gales. Agora, havia acabado de beijá-la. Era verdade, ele não se arrependera. Fora bom sentir as sensações que só ela o fazia sentir. Fora bom provar novamente do gosto de seus lábios e sentir suas mãos em seu peito. Fora bom tê-la em seus braços novamente. Por mais que as palavras dela o machucassem, ele não se abalaria. Naquele momento, ele havia tido sua Gina de volta, mesmo que depois ela tenha virado as costas para ele. Fora rápido, breve, mas tão especial quanto à primeira vez que carregara Teddy no colo.

Naquele momento Harry soube o que estava sentindo nos últimos dias. Seus sentimentos em relação à Gina estavam claros novamente para si. Já tinha a perdido uma vez, mas não deixaria que isso acontecesse de novo. Ele _não_ desistiria.

XXXXXX

Gina passou pela sala feito um furacão, assustando a todos que ali estavam. Subiu as escadas pisando forte, não se importando de que os degraus sofressem com aquilo. Viviane e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Mérlin, o que será que deu nela? – Indagou Viviane, levantando-se do sofá. Hermione não respondeu, e deixando Carlinhos para trás, foi atrás da ruiva com Viviane ao seu alcance.

- Gina? – Deram duas batidinhas na porta antes de entrar e encontrar a amiga sentada na cama, com a cabeça entre as mãos pousadas em seus joelhos.

Ela estava chorando? Não. Definitivamente não. Hermione e Viviane a conheciam muito bem para saber que não a encontrariam a beira de lágrimas. No entanto, Gina se encontrava tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Viviane, fechando a porta e sentando-se ao lado de Gina.

- Oh, Merlin... – Exclamou Hermione, que estava em pé de frente a janela, da onde podia-se ver um Harry perturbado passando as mãos pelos cabelos ao mesmo tempo em que chutava a grama. Almofadinhas apenas o observava, parecendo confuso.

Não havia necessidade de perguntar algo à Gina. Hermione apenas confirmou o que já suspeitava desde o momento em que vira a ruiva passar por ela na sala.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Viviane novamente, não suportando parecer retardada naquele momento. – Foi o Harry, não foi?

- Ele me beijou! – Disse Gina, bastante claro para que as duas ouvissem. – E... Ele não deveria ter feito isso. Ele não podia!

Viviane trocou olhares com Hermione, como se estivesse pedindo socorro. Ela definitivamente não sabia o que dizer naquele momento.

Apesar de ter chegado apenas em poucos dias, Viviane notou que Harry e Gina se tratavam de um modo diferente, como se eles se evitassem, mas ao mesmo tempo quisessem ter a presença um do outro. Mesmo se ela não soubesse que os dois já haviam tido algo no passado, descobriria facilmente.

- E eu não fiz nada para impedir. – Revelou Gina, levantando o roto, parecendo chateada consigo mesmo. – Eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa. David vai chegar em poucos dias, com que cara eu vou recebê-lo?

- Oh, Gina... Isso realmente não deveria ter acontecido. – Disse Hermione, agachando-se na frente da ruiva, segurando suas mãos.

- Olha só, ruiva. Não adianta ficar assim, se lamentando. – Gina e Hermione olharam para Viviane, incrédulas, parecendo não acreditar no que ela estava dizendo. – O que foi? Já aconteceu! Não há nada que possamos fazer agora. Por Mérlin, parece que somos adolescentes!

- Não é tão fácil assim, Viviane. – Falou Gina, colocando uma mecha de seus cabelos para trás. – Harry me beijou, mesmo sabendo que tenho um namorado, e eu não o impedi! David não merece isso.

- David é um idiota. Ele sempre coloca o trabalho como prioridade, e você sabe disso. Se ele estivesse aqui, nada disso teria acontecido. – Viviane não estava nem um pouco se importando com o olhar reprovador de Hermione.

- Não acho que isso teria mudado alguma coisa. – Hermione falou aquilo mais para si do que para elas. – Viviane tem razão, Gina. Não tem como voltar atrás.

Gina suspirou. Pensou em um vira-tempo, mas de nada adiantaria, e duvidava que Hermione ainda tivesse um.

Encontrar Harry nos próximos dias estava fora de seus planos, mas sabia que não daria certo. Não com ele n'A Toca e, ainda por cima, dormindo no quarto bem ao lado do seu. Mas ela era Gina Weasley. Mostraria que aquele beijo não mexera nem um pouco com ela, mesmo que suas pernas ainda estivessem bambas. E por mais que tivesse ficado com raiva, não deixou de pensar em como o peito dele se movimentava em baixo de suas mãos, e de como seus lábios se moviam tão carinhosamente contra os seus. Harry era perigoso para qualquer mulher. E ainda mais ameaçador para ela.

Riu ao pensar de quando teria um dia normal. É claro que esse dia não chegaria. Estava n'A Toca, afinal.

Não temeria encontrá-lo! Superara coisas piores do que aquilo. Seu orgulho falava mais alto que seu medo de se deixar levar novamente por aqueles olhos verdes.

Hermione e Viviane não ficaram muito tempo no quarto junto com ela. Queria ficar sozinha e organizar os pensamentos, mas só o que vinha em sua mente era ele. Definitivamente, estava perdida.

-XXX-

**N/A** : Réllouuuuuu amoreees. Antes de tudo, nos desculpem pela demora! A prova do vestibular ta chegando, então nos sobra somente o final de semana para escrever.

Então, ficamos muitoo felizes com as reviews que recebemos! Vocês não sabem o quanto isso é bom! Finalmente o primeiro beijo da fic. E agora? O que será que o Harry vai fazer? E a Gina em relação ao David? Morraaam de curiosidade porque não vamos contar haha!

Vi no cap passado alguns errinhos de português e pedimos desculpas por isso também.

Bom, queremos as nossas Reviews, viram? Mesmo ser for pra deixar um "Gostei" ou "Odiei"! Não vamos abandonar a fic!

Beijooos e até o próximo!


	9. 8 Sentimentos engaiolados

_"__Um irmão pode não ser um amigo, mas um amigo será sempre um irmão"__  
__**Benjamin Franklin**_

Era incrível como a sua vida virava de cabeça para baixo em tão pouco tempo.

Havia se passado apenas um mês desde que voltara, e tudo do que passou anos para esquecer pareceu voltar em sua mente em um piscar de olhos. 6 anos pareciam pouco tempo ao olhos dela, naquele momento. Tudo bem, ela tinha que admitir, nunca deveria ter tentado qualquer tipo de aproximação em relação a ele. Já devia ter imaginado que não daria certo. Fora completamente apaixonada por ele quando criança, era de se esperar que serem somente _amigos_ não daria certo. Não esperava estar confusa com os seus sentimentos, não depois de 6 anos. Na verdade, não esperava nada dele, muito menos um _beijo_.

Estava tudo errado. Gina Weasley estava ciente do quão encrencada estava. Embora somente Viviane e Hermione soubessem do ocorrido, ela se sentia como se fosse a pessoa mais suja do mundo. Beijar Harry Potter nunca esteve em seus planos quando resolvera volta a morar n'A Toca. Ela namorava David, e sabia mais do que ninguém do quanto sofrera por Harry. Tinha conseguido uma vida normal, finalmente. Sem dores ou amores não correspondidos. Havia passado uma borracha em seu passado, esquecendo completamente que um dia gostou de Harry Potter ou que o namorou. Foi como se ela tivesse despejado todas as suas lembranças junto a ele em uma penseira, e nunca mais voltasse a se afundar nelas. Mas bastou um beijo para tudo desmoronar. De repente, Gina se viu dentro de suas lembranças novamente, e a que mais a incomodava era a mais recente delas, onde ela trocava um simples beijo com Harry.

Durantes os dois dias que se seguiram, Gina estava evitando olhá-lo. Descia para tomar café um pouco mais tarde que o normal, dando a desculpa de que estava aproveitando os últimos dias para acordar tarde antes de começar o novo trabalho no Ministério. No almoço, não era diferente. Mais uma vez ficara feliz por Viviane estar por perto. Ela aproveitava que a amiga estava ali para mostrar mais de Londres para ela, portanto, passavam quase o dia inteiro fora, voltando apenas no jantar onde a ruiva era obrigada a "aturar" a presença de Harry. Esse não parecia nem um pouco preocupado em disfarçar os olhares que lançava a ela. Chegava a quase a engolir pelos olhos. Aquilo não a ajudava em nada.

As únicas palavras que trocavam eram "Bom noite" ou, nas raras vezes que se encontraram naqueles dias, um "Bom dia". O fato de Molly estar empolgada com os preparativos do casamento de Rony e Hermione a tranqüilizava, já que sua mãe parecia captar as coisas com a velocidade de um pomo de ouro. No entanto, havia momentos dos quais Gina não conseguia fugir de estar longe da Harry.

Almofadinha pareceu gostar mesmo dela. Passava a maioria das vezes ao lado do dono, é claro, mas sempre que a via dava um leve latido e corria ao seu encontro, fazendo-a parar o que estava fazendo para o acariciar. Aquilo era mais uma desculpa para Harry a olhá-la, pensara ela. Parecia que o cachorro gostava de vê-los juntos, sempre correndo em volta de ambos quando esses estavam presentes no mesmo local.

-Almofadinhas adora você, Gina. – Disse Viviane naquela noite, sentada ao lado da amiga no sofá da sala enquanto esperava Molly acabar de preparar o jantar. –Acho que os sentimentos do dono acabam o afetando.

Gina quase matou a amiga com o olhar. Parou no mesmo instante de acariciar o cachorro e olhou pelos cantos dos olhos para Harry. Ele a encarava e ela se amaldiçoou por te feito aquilo.

-Não fale isso nem brincando, Viviane. –Sussurrou ela de volta a amiga. Ajeitou-se no sofá e acompanhou Almofadinhas com o olhar enquanto esse voltava para o lado do dono.

Viviane se divertia com a situação. Era claro para ela que havia algo entre Gina e Harry. Mesmo se não soubesse sobre o beijo, ela seria capaz de dizer que ambos nutriam sentimentos fortes pelo outro, mas não ousava falar aquilo a amiga. Isso, de algum modo, a incomodava. Tinha Gina como uma irmã, e a última coisa que queria era vê-la triste. Sabia que a ruiva ainda nutria algo por Harry, mesmo que essa tentasse dizer o contrário. Ela era teimosa, Viviane sabia, e se negava a aceitar o que estava bem diante de seus olhos. Tudo o que queria era poder abrir os olhos da amiga. Dizer para essa parar de ser teimosa e dar mais uma chance a Harry, mas ainda havia David. Viviane sentiu pena do amigo. Gostava do medibruxo, ele era legal e gostava realmente de Gina, mas era claro que a ruiva não poderia o fazer feliz. Não quando seus pensamentos estavam voltados para Harry Potter.

-Gina eu...

-Boa noite. – Saudou John, impendido Viviane de completar a frase. O loiro havia acabado de entrar na sala d'A Toca, surpreendendo Harry e Rony, que pareciam não saber que ele apareceria naquele momento.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou Rony, que estava sentado no sofá jogando xadrez com Percy.

-Também estou muito feliz em te ver, Ronald. –Ironizou John. – Resolvi alegrar o jantar de vocês com a minha ilustre presença.

Viviane revirou os olhos e levantou-se do sofá indo em direção as escadas. Aguentar as gracinhas de John Bennett não estavam em seus planos para aquela noite.

-Boa noite pra você também, Keller. –_Como ele era discreto_, pensou ela.

-Oi. – Foi a única coisa que ela falou antes de subir as escadas.

John sorriu maroto. Tinha a _leve_ impressão de que Viviane não queria lhe ver, mas não se importou. Por mais que tivesse que acordar cedo no dia seguinte, não pretendia ir embora d'A Toca sem antes falar com ela.

-Olá, Gina. – Disse ele de uma forma galanteadora, enquanto beijava a mão da ruiva. Essa por sua vez, sorriu.

-Como vai, John?

-Um pouco cansado, mas bem. –Ele ocupou o lugar ao seu lado no sofá, onde minutos atrás Viviane estava sentada. –Você me parece ótima.

Gina teve a vontade de dizer que aquilo era mentira. Como poderia estar "ótima" se o cara que a beijou não parava de olhá-la um minuto se quer? Ela apenas sorriu como resposta.

Passou-se apenas alguns minutos antes da Sra. Weasley anunciar a todos que o jantar estava servido, ficando feliz em acrescentar mais um prato a mesa devido à presença de John.

-Fico feliz que tenha vindo, querido. – Disse Molly.

Viviane somente desceu para jantar depois de ter tomado um maravilhoso banho, reparou John, já que ela havia trocado de roupa e continha alguns fios de cabelo grudados ao rosto devido à água. Ela optara por usar uma saia jeans e uma blusa de alcinhas simples, mas que caíra perfeitamente bem nela. John engoliu em seco.

-Desculpe o atraso, Sra. Weasley. Estava um pouco quente e resolvi tomar um banho para relaxar. – Disse ela, enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira ao lado de John. Era, infelizmente, o único lugar vago na mesa.

-Não tem problema, querida.

O jantar, no geral, fora tranqüilo, a não ser pelos olhares de Harry em direção a Gina ou por todas às vezes que John encostava sua perna propositalmente na de Viviane por de baixo da mesa, fazendo a morena amarrar a cara. Rony e Hermione estavam entretidos em uma divertida conversa com Arthur, Molly e Percy, onde o assunto nenhum dos outros poderia dizer o que era. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos até que a entrada de uma coruja pela janela da cozinha chamou a atenção de todos.

Gina viu quando a coruja pousou no encosto de sua cadeira, alongando o pescoço em sua direção com uma carta em seu bico. Ela, diante dos olhares de todos, pegou a carta e ofereceu um pequeno pedaço de pão à ave antes dessa levantar vôo novamente.

-É de David! –Falou ela empolgada, ao ver o remetente da carta. Azarou-se mentalmente por ter dito aquilo em voz alta. Pôde sentir quase no mesmo minuto os olhares de todos se voltarem para si. _Droga._

-E o que ele diz, querida? –Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira. Desde quando Arthur Weasley era interessado em saber o que seu namorado lhe escrevia? Suspirou, abriu a carta e a leu silenciosamente. Todos na mesa pareciam aguardar a sua resposta.

-E-ele disse que virá daqui a uma semana! –Mas uma vez ela não se lembrou de manter a boca fechada e de conter a felicidade. Era uma ótima notícia, afinal! David era seu namorado, e estava com saudades da companhia dele. Bem, nem tanto assim. Abriu um grande sorriso, tentando não lembrar de que um certo moreno de olhos verdes a fitava.

Harry sentiu seu estômago revirar, e de repente a vontade de comer a maravilhosa comida da Sra. Weasley passara. Fora _obrigado _a ver a reação de Gina ao receber a carta do namorado, e aquilo o fez rugir por dentro. O monstro em seu peito parecia tão estressado quanto ele. Aquele sorriso na face dela diante da carta fora pior do que ter sido ignorado por dois dias. O fato de Gina não ter quase o olhado durante aqueles dias o fazia pensar que ela estava incomodada com a sua presença e que pelo menos ainda lembrava dele e do beijo que haviam trocado. Mas agora, vendo-a feliz com a carta de David em suas mãos, Harry sentiu raiva. Não suportaria passar mais nenhum segundo vendo-a feliz por _aquele_ motivo.

-Com licença, Sra. Weasley. –Disse ele de repente, enquanto se levantava da cadeira quase brutalmente, reparou Hermione. – Estou sem fome.

Limpou a boca com um lenço e deixou a cozinha sobre os olhares surpresos de Molly e Arthur. Gina apagou o sorriso de seus lábios, parecendo lembrar-se da presença de Harry somente naquele momento, o que não era verdade. Estava ciente do olhar dele sobre ela desde que recebera a carta, mas o ignorou. Ora, o que ele queria? David era o seu namorado! É claro que ficaria feliz com a notícia. Ela tentou pensar que o motivo pelo qual Harry dissera que saíra da mesa fora realmente verdade. Ele não gostava dela, não é? Aquele beijo não passara de um impulso! Será que ele não via? Tudo aquilo que ele dissera era loucura! Ou então, por que ele não fizera aquilo antes? Porque não a beijou a 6 anos atrás, antes dela ter ido embora?

Gina suspirou e voltou a sua atenção para o prato. O que mais lhe incomodava eram as infinidades de perguntas que vinham em sua mente desde aquele momento no jardim. Simplesmente não conseguia ver como Harry podia ainda nutrir algo por ela se ela mesma o vira seguir em frente logo depois da Guerra, nem ao menos se preocupando com os seus sentimentos. Talvez fosse apenas loucura da cabeça de Harry.

Pelo resto do jantar, Gina focou seus pensamentos na carta de David, com a esperança de que as coisas melhorassem com a sua chegada.

XXXXXXXX

Sentado na grama fria do jardim d'A Toca, olhando o céu não muito estrelado da noite, Harry pensava, é claro, em Gina Weasley. Sabia que ainda tinha algo por ela, mas não imaginou que a ver receber carta de outro, ou melhor, do seu namorado, doeria tanto.

O monstro em seu peito ainda estava inquieto com o que acontecera na cozinha dos Weasley, e ele esperava que aquilo passasse logo. Tinha decidido que não desistiria dela, mas será que ela o aceitaria? Não sabia como ela se sentia em relação a ele, mas tinha a vaga impressão de que Gina não estava totalmente segura de seus sentimentos. Ora, se ela não sentia realmente nada por ele, por que o estava evitando?

Beijá-la fora um impulso, movido de desejo de sentir os lábios dela contra os seus novamente, mas de longe se arrependia, apenas lamentava de não ter durado mais. Fora rápido, mas aquele simples beijo foi capaz de deixá-lo aquelas últimas noites sonhando com a ruiva. Não que não sonhasse antes com ela, mas depois do ocorrido entre eles naquele mesmo jardim, fez com que ele suspirasse e xingasse a si mesmo por acordar dos sonhos. Queria que eles fossem reais.

Gina se tornara uma mulher realmente muito atraente. Tentava controlar, mas seus olhos sempre caiam sobre ela, admirando cada traço da pele branca e macia. O tempo também não estava colaborando. Os últimos dias foram quentes, o que fazia a ruiva usar blusas que revelavam seus ombros e colo sardento, vestidos leves e que balançavam toda vez que ela se movia deixando-o desejando que fosse o tecido, e shorts não tão curtos, mas que privilegiavam a visão dele para as pernas de Gina. Harry achava que estava enlouquecendo.

Suspirou e passou as mãos por entre seus cabelos, antes de ouvir passos se aproximando, mas não olhou para saber quem era.

-Acho que vou ficar um pouquinho aqui, com você, se não se importar. – Murmurou Hermione, sentando-se ao lado dele. Harry balançou a cabeça, mostrando que não havia problema algum.

Ficaram minutos em silêncios, observando a lua e ouvindo grilos e ruídos vindos dos gnomos escondidos no jardim. Era uma bela noite, e havia uma bela vista também; as árvores se balançando com o vento, o galinheiro totalmente escuro ao longe, e a lua brilhante no céu. Era uma noite agradável, se Harry não tivesse tanta coisa na cabeça.

Hermione, de vez em quando, lançava olhares para ele. O moreno sorriu um pouco, sabendo que a amiga queria falar algo, e não achava que ela conseguiria se segurar por muito tempo.

-O que foi aquilo, na hora do jantar? – Perguntou ela, cobrindo-se mais com a manta que carregava devido ao vento frio da noite.

-Não sei. – Respondeu ele, e era verdade. Ele realmente não sabia. O tal de David era namorado de Gina, deveria estar preparado quando a ouvisse falar dele.

Hermione o fitou por alguns minutos.

-Você ainda gosta dela, Harry. – Não foi uma pergunta, ele reparou. Hermione era esperta demais para deduzir aquilo por si só.

Ela ficou esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele não falou nada. Apenas a olhou e depois virou seus olhos novamente para o céu.

-Oh, Harry... Eu sinto muito. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria... – Hermione abraçou o braço esquerdo de Harry, descansando sua cabeça no ombro do amigo.

Harry perguntou-se se alguém o conhecia tanto quanto Rony e Hermione. Talvez a própria Gina, por tê-lo o observado tanto em seu tempo em Hogwarts.

Naquele momento, Harry deduziu algo. O motivo pelo qual Hermione sempre o atrapalhava quando ficava a sós com Gina e o porque de seu repentino interesse no seu relacionamento com Jean estava tão claro em sua cabeça agora que ele chegou a se perguntar do porque não ter desconfiado daquilo antes.

-Então era por isso, não é, Hermione?- Indagou ele, sentindo a amiga se mexer ao seu lado. –Por isso você não queria nos deixar sozinhos. Eu e a Gina...

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, como se alguém a tivesse pêgo fazendo algo de errado. Desencostou-se do amigo, e se endireitou, colocando os braços cruzados em cima de suas pernas flexionadas.

-Quando soube que Gina voltaria, tive esperanças de que vocês ficassem juntos novamente. – Revelou a morena. Ela podia sentir o olhar de Harry sobre si. – Mas, ela me contou de David então...

Harry começou a arrancar fiapos de galhos da grama por entre suas pernas, jogando-os em outro lugar. Hermione ficou quieta, pensativa, por alguns minutos.

-Eu soube, assim que vocês se reencontraram, que você ainda gostava dela. E eu fiquei triste por que Gina tem um namorado, e preocupada também que vocês fizessem algo de errado e depois se sentissem como estão se sentindo agora. Gina deve estar se sentindo culpada por ter te beijado sabendo que David estará aqui em alguns dias e você está magoado por não poder fazer nada para impedi-lo... – Hermione soltou tudo de uma vez, terminando ofegante.

-E fazer com que eu voltasse com a Jean resolveria isso? – Perguntou Harry, lembrando-se da insistência da amiga para que ele desse mais uma chance a Jean.

-Bem... Realmente me desculpe por ter me metido na sua vida amorosa, Harry. Mas eu me preocupo com você. Sabe, às vezes você é tão lerdo...

-Muito obrigado, Mione. – Disse ele, irônico.

Não estava com raiva da amiga. Hermione sempre ajudou ele e Rony, principalmente quando resolveram morar sozinhos. Ela era como uma irmã para ele, e a amava como tal. Claro, não gostava muito de receber ordens quando ela o fazia, mas ele não podia fazer nada e nem queria. Afinal, aquela era Hermione.

-Não se preocupe mais, Hermione. Não vai acontecer mais nada. Gina mal olha na minha cara, e parece que esse tal de David chagará mais rápido do que pensei...

Hermione o olhou incrédula, e Harry estranhou. Não queria que Gina se sentisse mal pelo beijo. Não quando foi ele quem teve a iniciativa.

-Harry!- Guinchou a amiga. – Não seja idiota. Faça Gina enxergar que ainda gosta de você! Você já a beijou, o estrago já está feito. Não tem mais nada que eu possa impedir de acontecer.

Harry riu com o nariz.

-Hermione, eu não disse que iria desistir.

-Escute, se você realmente gosta da Gina, diga isso a ela! Você a deixou ir para Gales, Harry. Gina, provavelmente, deve estar pensando que você não gosta dela porque a deixou ir embora! – Hermione falou tudo, olhando-o nos olhos, e Harry se espantou, não com a amiga, mas com o que ela acabara de dizer. – Ela está com o orgulho ferido. Tentou esquecer você, mas eu sei que ela não conseguiu, então aproveite enquanto ainda há tempo.

-Eu não sei realmente o que eu sinto por ela! Bem... eu gosto dela, mas... Como posso falar pra ela algo que eu não sei explicar? – Indagou ele, de uma forma desesperada. Era como se ele tivesse novamente 15 anos, e Hermione fosse sua mãe, lhe dando conselhos amorosos.

-Então descubra!

O barulho de alguém abrindo a porta fez com que ambos parassem com a discussão. Olharam para A Toca e avistaram Rony andando até onde eles estavam.

-Hey, finalmente encontrei vocês.

Harry e Hermione se levantaram da grama, limpando suas roupas e mãos.

-Espero que não se incomode, cara. Você vai dividir o quarto com John. Aquele abusado resolveu dormir aqui hoje. – Informou o ruivo, enquanto os três voltavam para A Toca, fechando a porta da sala assim que passaram por ela.

-Bom, espero que tenha uma cama para ele. O quarto eu não me incomodo, mas a cama seria realmente um problema. – Respondeu Harry, rindo um pouco.

Subiu as escadas, mas não antes de agradecer a Hermione, o que deixou Rony um pouco confuso.

Dormir foi um problema. Não por causa dos roncos de John – Os de Rony eram piores, ele tinha que admitir - mas porque as palavras da amiga não saiam de sua cabeça. Não adiantou de nada, afinal. Acordado ou não, Gina Weasley não saia de sua cabeça.

XXXXXXX

Viviane saiu do banheiro na manhã do dia seguinte pensando no quanto tivera sorte na noite passada.

Depois do jantar, no qual ela teve que aturar as provocações de John, ela subira com Gina para o quarto para dormirem. Já entendera o jogo do loiro. Ele ficava lhe lançando sorrisos, como se pudesse conquistá-la por simplesmente exibir os dentes perfeitos. Ele era realmente bonito, ela admitia, mas estava evidente de que ela seria somente mais uma na listinha interminável dele. Conhecia aqueles tipos de homem, e queria distância total deles. Viviane era uma mulher segura, sabia o que queria, mas definitivamente não tinha paciência para cantadas baratas, coisa pelo qual John parecia saber perfeitamente como fazer.

Fora pura sorte dela não tê-lo mais o visto após o jantar, e estava muito satisfeita por aquilo. Sorte era uma coisa que raramente parecia estar ao seu lado.

Ainda usando suas roupas de dormir, saiu do banheiro que ficava no mesmo corredor do quarto de Gina após ter escovados os dentes e lavado o rosto. Quase no mesmo instante em que passava em frente ao quarto que Harry ocupava, ela ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Um "Bom dia" quase saiu de sua boca, mas parou assim que reconheceu o homem que saíra do quarto, que de longe parecia com o herói do mundo bruxo.

-Bom dia, pintinha. – Disse John, enquanto fechava a porta do quarto atrás de si. Estava com o conhecido sorriso que tanto irritava Viviane e, ela não pôde deixar de reparar, também estava incrivelmente lindo. Usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul marinho na qual as mangas iam até a metade de seu braço. Os cabelos loiros caiam molhados por sua testa, dando sinal que tomara banho não fazia muito tempo. Os olhos azuis pareciam brilhar devido à luz do sol que entrava pela pequena janela daquele corredor. Viviane pensou do porque as coisas sempre eram tão complicadas para ela. Tudo seria mais fácil se John fosse feio!

-V-você dormiu aqui? –Perguntou ela, enquanto via ele correr os olhos por seu corpo sem ao menos disfarçar.

A boca de John pareceu ficar seca diante da visão daquele corpo. Viviane ainda usava as roupas de dormir, que eram um pouco pequenas demais, mas ele não ousou reclamar. O short branco cheio de lacinhos rosa – que John achou incrivelmente sexy - iam até a metade de sua coxa, revelando as belas pernas da jogadora de Quadribol. A blusa de alcinhas também era branca, em um tecido fino que o possibilitou ver as curvas de seus seios. Ele de repente achou maravilhoso o fato das mulheres não dormirem usando sutiã.

-Dormi. – Disse ele após alguns minutos. Seus olhos eram incapazes de desviar de Viviane. – Não com _quem_ eu queria, mas ainda tenho esperanças...

-Engraçadinho. –Ela fez a careta mais sínica que conseguia. – Você deve estar atrasado para o trabalho então... tchau.

Antes que ela desse um único passo, John a puxou pela mão e a encurralou na parede, com seus braços um de cada lado de seu corpo a impedido de sair.

-Vo-você é louco? Me solte! –Viviane se debateu contra ele, mas aquilo apenas serviu para o enlouquecer ainda mais. Deus, a visão dela vestida daquela maneira devia ser considerada um pecado!

O loiro, mesmo quase colado a ela, ainda olhava para seu corpo de uma forma abobalhada. Ora, então John Bennett sabia agir feito uma criança, pois a fitava de uma maneira como se ela fosse o último pirulito do pacote. De repente, Viviane soube como sair dali.

Ele era mais forte que ela, então ela não via outra maneira de se livrar dele a não ser aquela. John queria brincar com fogo, então ela também brincaria. Talvez até pudesse tirar uma casquinha dele, já que o loiro de longe era de se jogar fora. Ele queria provocar, então ela também provocaria. Ela só esperava que saísse vitoriosa no jogo que acabara de entrar.

-E se eu disser que não quero te soltar? –Falou ele, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Ótimo, aquela era a hora de colocar o seu plano em ação!

Viviane então abriu o sorriso mais sexy que conseguia fazer. Puxou John pelo colarinho da blusa, de forma que se corpo ficasse totalmente encostado no dele.

-Você pretende fazer o que comigo, Bennett? – Disse ela, sussurrando ao pé de seu ouvido. John, sem omitir alguma resposta, a prensou mais na parede e começou a espalhar beijinhos pelo pescoço da morena, enquanto suas mãos a seguravam firmemente pela cintura.

Viviane fechou os olhos com a maravilhosa sensação dos lábios dele contra a sua pele. Céus, John definitivamente sabia como provocar uma mulher. Seu corpo se arrepiou ainda mais quando ele subiu uma de suas mãos vagarosamente pela lateral de seu corpo, provocando um leve choque quando seus dedos roçaram a curva de um de seus seios. Mas foi breve. A mão dele continuou subindo até a sua nuca, quando ele finalmente pareceu olhá-la nos olhos.

-Estou sendo claro... do que pretendo fazer com você? – Perguntou ele e Viviane abriu os olhos ao sentir a respiração dele contra sua boca.

-Não muito... –Ela sabia jogar tão sujo quanto ele.

John sorriu provocante e selou seus lábios com os dela lentamente, avisando-a de que não havia pressa alguma em fazer aquilo. Fora mais como uma forma de provocação. Sugou o lábio inferior dela e o mordeu levemente, sorrindo para ela logo depois.

Viviane pensou que não havia outra pessoa na face da terra para jogar aquele jogo com ela melhor do que John. Seu corpo pareceu sofrer uma descarga elétrica quando ele a beijou, mas esse se afastou rapidamente. Ele estava se mostrando ser um bom jogador tanto quanto ela.

Ela então o enlaçou pelo pescoço, disposta a manter seus corpos mais colados do que já estavam. Ia devolver a provocação com outro beijo, mas seus planos foram interrompidos com os passos de Rony descendo a escada. Viviane e John se separam tão rápido que não sabiam dizer se o ruivo vira ou não a cena.

-Bom dia. – Saudou Rony, assim que os viu parados no corredor. John se segurou para não azarar o amigo.

-Bom dia Rony. – Respondeu Viviane.

-O que vocês estão fazendo acordados tão cedo?

-Se você não se lembra, seu idiota, eu não estou de férias. – Falara John, e Viviane se segurou para não ri da cara do loiro.

-Ah... sei... – Rony ainda lançou mais um olhar em direção aos dois antes de descer mais um lance de escada para seguir seu caminho até a cozinha.

-Tenho que ir. – Exclamou John, voltando a olhar para Viviane.

-Certo... – Ela respirou fundo, se preparando para entrar no quarto que dividia com Gina, mas John a puxou novamente pelo braço e roubou-lhe um selinho antes de dizer:

-Mas eu volto para terminarmos o que começamos. – E assim, Viviane o viu descer as escadas com o sorriso mais irritante e lindo do qual ela se lembrava de ter visto na vida.

O jogo apenas começara.

XXXXX

Os dias seguintes foram tão normais quanto os demais, a não ser é claro, por Harry e Gina. A ruiva estava disposta a continuar o seu plano de o ignorar, enquanto ele não conseguia desviar os olhos dela sempre que se encontravam.

A conversa com Hermione não saiu da cabeça de Harry e o fato dos dias estarem passando cada vez mais rápidos não o ajudava em nada. Logo David chegaria, e ele tinha certeza de que, se ao ver a reação de Gina diante da carta dele tinha sido horrível, vê-la beijando-o e abraçando-o quando esse chegasse parecia ainda pior.

Faltando um dia para que o "famoso" namorado de Gina chegar, Harry resolveu passar a manhã no Ministério em uma tentativa de pensar em outra coisa além da caçula dos Weasley's. Também não se sentia muito a vontade longe do emprego depois de anos sem tirar férias. Mesmo sabendo por John que estava tudo no lugar, Harry só "descansava" quando tirava a prova com os próprios olhos.

Felizmente, tudo estava exatamente como John o havia dito, embora Allef o tenha ficado assustado demais com a sua repentina "visita". John também estava com um sorriso safado no rosto, mas Harry não ligou aquilo ao Ministério. Nos últimos dias o amigo havia visitado A Toca mais vezes do que o normal, com a desculpa de que estava com "saudades dos seus amiguinhos de trabalho", mas Harry não acreditou nem um pouco naquela desculpa.

Depois de conversar um pouco com Allef e pegar algumas coisas em sua sala no Ministério, ele voltou para A Toca. Já havia passado do horário de almoço, mas ele não se incomodou. Não estava com fome. Abriu a porta e estranhou não ter ouvido um barulho se quer. Em geral, mesmo com poucas pessoas morando ali, A Toca sempre era barulhenta. Encontrou somente Gina na sala, sentada no sofá enquanto lia o Profeta Diário daquele dia.

-Onde está todo mundo? –Ele não se preocupou em dar um "Boa tarde", já que dificilmente ela lhe responderia.

Gina respirou fundo, fechou a revista e levantou-se do sofá. Que ótimo, pensou, estava sozinha em casa com Harry Potter. Ela não via como a situação poderia ficar pior.

-Mamãe saiu com Rony, Hermione e Viviane. Foram ver algumas coisas para o casamento. – Disse ela, sem se quer olhá-lo. Arthur e Percy ainda estavam trabalhando no Ministério aquele horário. Com medo do que aconteceria a seguir, Gina cruzou a sala, estremecendo quando passou perto de Harry. Já ia subir o primeiro degrau da escada quando sentiu uma mão – que só podia ser de Harry - a puxar para trás, fazendo-a virar-se de frente para ele.

-Precisamos conversar, e agora, você vai ter que me escutar.

-XXXXX-

**N/A**: Por favor, vocês querem nos matar de tanta felicidade? Posto essa fic em 3 sites, e esse (sem dúvida) é o que mais recebemos reviews! Obrigadaaa mesmo! Fazemos questão de responder cada um, inclusive os daqueles que não são cadastrados no site!

Antes de tudo, vamos aos fatos: Não demoramos muito dessa vez, né? Haaha, é porque estávamos tão ansiosas para ver o resultado que esse cap ia dar! Espero realmente que tenham gostado da fujona da Gina, do fofo do Harry e do momentinho de John e Viviane. Hermione dando suas caras e mostrando que está mais ligada nas coisas do que aparentava hahaha. Queremos muitooo saber o que acharam, heim? Não nos deixem na mão! U.U

**Cecília**: Siiim, é muito melhor do que um simples "Gostei" shaushau. Obrigada mesmo por deixar a sua palavrinha aqui. É pequena mas tem um grande significado para nós. É sempre bom saber se os leitores estão gostando.

**Debora da Silva**: Engravidar a Jean? Deuses... nunca pensamos nisso, não se preocupe kkkkk. Mas... hum, ela ainda vai trazer alguns probleminhas para o nosso casal... aguarde haha. O que achou desse cap? Não esqueça de deixar a sua review, heim? Beijão

**Guest**: Almofadinhas é o meu sonho de consumo! KK sempre quisemos ter um cachorro... muito fofo! Que bom que gostou! Beijinhos

**Carol Monari**: Quase choramos com a sua review... é tão bem ver fãs antigos voltarem ao mundo de Harry Potter, mesmo sendo por fanfics! Isso reforça a ideia de que Harry Potter nunca será esquecido! Você é jornalista? Deuses... que responsabilidade kkk Ainda bem que vc gostou da nossa fic, então! Obrigada pelos elogios e esperamos a sua review aqui sempre, viu? Beijos!

**Belinhaweasley**: AAh, obrigada por nos desejar "Boa prova" kk vamos precisar! Que bom que "amou" o cap passado! Hsuahsua E desse, o que achou? Beijão

Enfim, o próximo cap vem só depois da nossa prova do vestibular, que acontecerá no dia 2 de dezembro! Mas passa rapidinho, vcs vão ver! Desculpem qualquer erro nesse cap e obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews!

Beijos e até a próxima, seus lindos!


	10. 9 Contra a parede

9 – Contra a parede

_Estava ali, mas nós somos assim mesmo,  
não damos o devido valor quando se tem em mãos;  
Agora longe, muitas vezes sem nenhum tipo  
de contato é que vemos é que um simples aperto de  
mão pode arrepiar até o último fio de cabelo;  
Ontem sentia que faltava algo,  
hoje você é responsável por uma dor que não me é cruel,  
mas machuca tanto._

**Bob Marley**

Gina sentiu sua pele esquentar com o toque de Harry. Estavam ambos sozinhos n'A Toca. Ela já deveria saber que o destino brincaria novamente com ela, afinal, sua sorte tinha o tamanho de um pomo de ouro.

Por mais que tentasse fugir, Harry sempre estava em seu caminho. E, naquele momento, ela não tinha para onde correr, já que ele segurava seu braço, não muito forte, mas suficientemente seguro para que ela não tivesse a capacidade de se afastar. Os olhos verdes dele, tão seguros e brilhantes, estavam encarando os seus, e ela apenas rezava para que ele não tivesse percebido o arrepio que passava em seu corpo naquele momento. Amaldiçoava-se mentalmente por sentir-se daquela maneira perto de Harry Potter.

Harry olhava para ela, esperando alguma reação. No momento em que segurou seu braço, a ruiva o olhou raivosa, e logo depois seu olhar pareceu ficar confuso. Sua vontade era de puxá-la para mais perto e tomar-lhe os lábios e só largá-los quando estivesse prestes a morrer, mas segurou-se, pois tinha certeza que se tentasse algo a mais, ganharia de Gina um belo tapa em um dos lados de seu rosto.

Passou alguns minutos – o que pareceu horas para eles – até ela finalmente parecer entender as palavras de Harry.

- O que você disse? – Perguntou ela, como se não estivesse acreditando no que ele dissera.

-Você vai ter que me escutar, Ginevra. – Disse Harry. Os pelos da nuca de Gina se eriçaram ao ouvir ele lhe chamar pelo nome completo.

-Não temos nada para conversar. – Ponderou ela, encarando-o. – Agora me solte.

Ele a olhou mais uma vez, e a soltou, mas não antes de lançar um escudo no topo da escada, impedindo-a de subir para o seu quarto. Gina arregalou os olhos, furiosa.

-Você não tem saída, vai ter que me ouvir. – Ele quase sorria vitorioso, mas não queria complicar ainda mais a situação. Gina não parecia nem um pouco disposta a ouvi-lo.

Vendo que não tinha nenhuma escolha, ela se afastou um pouco de Harry, e só parou ao constatar que estavam a uma distância segura. Xingou-se mais uma vez ao passar a mão no bolso de sua calça jeans, vendo que tinha esquecido a varinha no próprio quarto. _Droga_.

Suspirando, voltou-se para ele.

-O que você quer? Veio pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu naquele dia?

Harry riu sarcástico e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros.

-Bom, se você estiver se referindo ao beijo, a resposta é não. Já disse que não me arrependo. – Respondeu ele, olhando-a, e Gina sentiu o coração dar um solavanco.

O fato de estarem completamente sozinhos (apesar de Almofadinhas estar tirando um cochilo de baixo de uma árvore no jardim) perturbava Harry. Imagens dele e de Gina se agarrando no sofá bem na sua frente passava por sua mente, mas sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar o pensamento.

-Me evitar não vai adiantar nada, Gina.

-Eu não estou te evitando. – Respondeu ela, rapidamente.

-Então me explica o porquê de você não ter falado comigo direito, e muito menos ter olhado na minha cara durante toda essa semana!? – Harry elevou um pouco mais a voz, e logo se repreendeu por isso.

-Por Mérlin, Harry. Não é como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós naquele jardim! – Exclamou a ruiva. – Você queria o que? Que depois daquele beijo tudo voltasse ao normal?

-Então você admite que estava fugindo? – Indagou ele, com um sorrisinho nos lábios, e Gina teve vontade de azará-lo.

-E-eu não...

-Não podemos fingir, Gina. Não podemos nos tratar como amiguinhos como se não tivesse acontecido nada entre a gente há 6 anos atrás! – Ele estava visivelmente nervoso.

-Mas não foi isso que aconteceu? – Gina não se importou se gritara. Adorava o fato de não terem vizinhos. –Foi isso que aconteceu entre nós, Harry. Nada! Depois daquela maldita Guerra, nós nos afastamos. Você foi ser Auror e eu fui jogar Quadribol. Não fizemos nada em relação um ao outro!

Por um momento, Harry ficou parado, estupefato. Ambos se olhando nos olhos. Aquelas palavras atingiram Harry como um raio, pior do que qualquer maldição imperdoável.

Gina estava ofegante por ter gritado. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e tentava segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Contudo, sentiu-se aliviada por finalmente estar falando aquilo para ele. Parecia que um peso saíra de suas costas. Mas ainda não havia terminado.

-Que diferença faz me beijar agora, se você não fez nada há 6 anos? – Perguntou ela, e Harry notou que ela estava magoada. Hermione tinha razão, afinal.

-Quando voltei do treinamento, você já tinha resolvido ir para Gales. Pensei que quisesse isso...- Dessa vez, ele não gritou.

-Você me deixou ir... – Gina começou a andar pela sala, vez ou outra mexendo em seus cabelos rubros, mas não deixando de olhá-lo. – Você passou 6 meses fora, como acha que eu me sentir? Estava toda esperançosa, que você voltasse pra mim, mas... Você não fez nada para me impedir de ir para Gales, e nem foi atrás de mim.

-Eu não sabia que você queria isso...

Gina riu com o nariz.

-Agora não importa mais. Você fez o seu futuro, e eu fiz o meu. Tenho David e...

-Não!- Exclamou Harry, chegando mais perto de Gina. – Eu sei que errei por ter deixado você ir, e eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso. Mas, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, eu não esperava querer te beijar novamente tanto quanto antes.

O coração de Gina parecia querer perfurar sua pele. Ela achava que não fosse capaz de se mover.

-Eu sei que você sentiu algo naquele beijo, Gina. Não teria me evitado se não tivesse sentido. – Revelou ele, olhando-a profundamente.

-Você está louco... – Disse a ruiva, com a voz trêmula.

-Não, não estou. E eu sei também que você não gosta desse David. – Harry não tinha tanta certeza da última parte, mas não retirou o que disse. Estava a dois passou dela.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? Aquele beijo foi um erro. Não significou nada pra mim. – Mentiu Gina, mas Harry não se deu ao trabalho de acreditar em uma só palavra.

-Você continua teimosa... – Falou ele, se aproximando ainda mais. A respiração da ruiva já estava irregular. – Eu vou provar pra você que estou certo.

-Não ous... –Não houve tempo de completar a frase, muito menos de se afastar. Harry a puxou para seus braços e selou seus lábios tão rápido e com tanta _vontade _que ela demorou a processar o que estava acontecendo.

Gina tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele era muito mais forte que ela.

Aquele beijo estava sendo diferente do último que trocaram no jardim. Dessa vez, não houve calma. Assim que encostou os lábios nos dela, Harry logo aprofundou o beijo, fazendo suas línguas se chocarem.

Ouviu um lamurio vindo de Gina, e levou uma das mãos até sua nuca, fazendo com que ela não se afastasse e abrindo mais sua boca para se acomodar melhor na dela. Apesar de ter havido calma, o beijo não era feroz, e sim carinhoso. Uma das mãos de Harry passeava pelas costas da ruiva, enquanto a outra brincava com os cabelos de sua nuca. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele quando sentiu Gina corresponder o beijo com a mesma intensidade.

As mãos de Gina pareceram criar vontade própria. Desistiram de empurrar o peito de Harry, e foram até seu pescoço, subindo para bagunçar seus cabelos negros. Ela tinha caído em um abismo sem fim, onde não poderia sair e não tinha certeza se queria realmente isso. Tinha tido saudade dos beijos de Harry, e embora seus lábios continuassem com o mesmo sabor, era tudo diferente. Ele tinha ficado muito mais experiente nesses últimos anos.

Só pararam quando o ar faltou, e ambos estavam tão ofegantes que se demorassem mais no beijo, desmaiariam. Incapaz de se afastar, Harry encostou sua testa na dela, sentindo suas respirações se tornarem uma só.

-Me diz que não sentiu nada com esse beijo... – Falou ele, abrindo os olhos e encontrando-a ainda com as pálpebras fechadas. – Diz que não queria isso tanto quanto eu...

-Harry...

- Não fuja, Gina...

Gina abriu os olhos, e mirou a camisa de Harry, sem coragem alguma de encarar seus olhos verdes.

-Não importa se eu sinto ou não alguma coisa, Harry. Não mais. – Respondeu ela, e Harry achou que seu coração fosse parar a qualquer instante. – Estou com David agora, não posso...

-Eu nunca te esqueci... – Parecia que as palavras de Harry, aquelas que ele não tinha dito há anos atrás, haviam reaparecido e escapuliam de sua boca.

-Por que...? Por que agora? Por que não há 6 anos? – Gina parecia querer cair e nunca mais voltar a se levantar. Um pedaço da dor que sentira naquela noite, quando estava indo morar em Gales, voltara a lhe incomodar no peito. Gostaria que aquilo não fosse real.

O destino gostava mesmo de brincar com ela. Anos atrás, daria tudo para ouvir aquelas palavras vindas de Harry. Mas tudo fora diferente. Ele não tinha feito nada, e ela tinha David. Aquelas palavras não significavam mais nada naquele momento.

-Porque eu era um idiota... – Harry respirou fundo e continuou. – Não importa mais o passado, não é? Tive uma oportunidade e a perdi. Aprendi com o meu erro, e não vou errar novamente.

-Pare, Harry. Já chega! Tudo o que houve entre nós acabou há muito tempo. Não vale a pena tentar algo da qual nós... – Ela parou para olhá-lo.- Da qual você não fez nada.

Tudo pareceu desmoronar. Mais uma vez naquela tarde, Gina tentou fugir, mas Harry a segurou pelo braço novamente.

-Eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça novamente.

-Estará perdendo o seu tempo. – Falou ela, segura.

-Eu não ligo!

-Droga! Pare! –Ela puxou seu braço, se afastando dele novamente. – Você me magoou demais, Harry. Não posso simplesmente esquecer isso, terminar com David e sair te beijando pelos cantos! Ainda tenho o meu orgulho!

-V-você o ama?

-O-o que? – Gina pareceu surpresa com a pergunta. Será que ele não sabia a hora de parar?

-Perguntei se você o ama. – A respiração de ambos ainda estava irregular, mas Harry não deixou de olhá-la nos olhos um minuto se quer.

Demorou alguns minutos até Gina parecer entender a pergunta.

-David me ama, Harry. Não importa se eu o amo ou não. Ele me faz feliz e eu quero fazê-lo feliz também. – Cada palavra que ela dizia, era como se fosse uma faca no peito de Harry. – Não perca o seu tempo tentando algo que não dará em nada. Viva a sua vida como você estava fazendo antes disso tudo acontecer. Tem aquela mulher que o Rony disse e...

-Jean? Eu não tenho nada com a Jean!

-Isso realmente não é da minha conta.

Ele não tentou impedi-la quando essa tentou subir as escadas novamente. Já tinha ouvido e falado tudo o que precisava saber. Ela não havia dito que amava David, afinal. Estava feliz. Feliz por saber que, mesmo em meio a uma briga, ela correspondera ao beijo. Havia uma esperança, é claro que havia! Estava claro para ele que Gina também sentia algo por ele, mais do que essa dizia sentir por David. O destino não fora tão injusto assim. Ele estava tendo outra chance, e dessa vez ele não deixaria que Gina fosse embora novamente. Seria diferente.

-Gina! –Gritou ele, quando essa já estava no topo das escadas. – Eu não vou desistir.

Com aquelas palavras, Harry deixou que ela sumisse de sua visão.

XXXXX

Ele achou uma ótima ideia passar n'A Toca naquele fim de tarde, depois do trabalho. O sol já se punha, quando adentrou a sala dos Weasley com o mesmo sorriso encantador de sempre, que se aumentou ainda mais ao ver o motivo de sua ida sentada no sofá.

O dia no Departamento de Aurores fora bastante exaustivo, mas John não se importou. A imagem de Viviane usando a camisola de lacinhos ainda povoava sua mente. Não podia negar que se sentia extremamente atraído por ela. A beleza da jogadora de Quadribol lhe afetava, e se sentia tentado a provocá-la toda vez que ela lhe ignorava.

Quando ele a havia prensado contra a parede há alguns dias atrás, o loiro se surpreendeu. Ele esperava que ela lhe empurrasse ao invés de corresponder o beijo, e ainda querer _mais, _o que o deixou horas imaginando onde aquilo os levaria se Rony não os tivesse interrompido. Azarou mil vezes o amigo por aquilo.

John foi recebido com um grande abraço de Victoire, que brincava junto com a irmã, Dominique, no tapete, enquanto Viviane folheava uma revista trouxa.

- Como vão, crianças? – Saudou o loiro, bagunçando os cabelos de Dominique.

Viviane não tirou os olhos da revista, mas ele pode notar que ela prendeu por alguns segundos a respiração. Ele caminhou até ela, e sentou-se ao seu lado, fazendo questão de encostar seu joelho esquerdo no dela.

- Sentiu saudades, Pintinha? – Jonh tocou levemente o queixo da morena, fazendo-a o olhar.

- O que? Saudades de você? – Viviane sorriu com o nariz, antes de voltar sua atenção novamente para a revista.

Ela usava calça jeans, o que o deixou um pouco magoado por não poder olhar para a pele de suas pernas e coxas, mas a blusa era um pouco decotada, e estando a uma pequena distância da morena, ele estava tendo uma visão privilegiada.

Viviane estava um pouco cansada. Havia passado a manhã fora, junto a Rony, Hermione e Molly, ajudando-os com os preparativos do casamento. Não se importou em deixar Gina sozinha, pois sabia que era daquilo que a amiga realmente precisava. Nem mesmo havia visto ela depois que chegara. Somente Harry. Esse ela encontrou sentado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos quando chegou. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa, Viviane tinha certeza, mas procurou não saber do ocorrido logo naquele momento. Se havia realmente acontecido o que ela imaginava, Gina precisava pensar.

Agora tinha um loiro, com uma aparência extremamente atraente e um olhar safado para se ocupar.

- De quem mais seria? – Perguntou ele, sínico. Ignorou a careta que ela fez e voltou a falar de modo que só ela pudesse lhe ouvir. – Precisava vir aqui. Você não saiu da minha cabeça um minuto se quer nesses últimos dias, Pintinha...

Viviane suspirou, e fechou a revista, olhando-o raivosa.

-Quantas vezes precisarei pedir para você não me chamar de "Pintinha"? Isso é ridículo! – Exclamou ela. A chegada de Fleur carregando Louis nos braços não deixou que ele respondesse.

- Ele dormiu, querida? – Perguntou Molly,vindo da cozinha.

- Não, Sra. Weasley. – Respondeu Fleur, sentando no outro sofá no outro canto da sala.

Por um momento, Viviane esquece que John estava ali. Sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para Fleur com Louis em seus braços. O jeito como a metade veela olhava para seu filho era tão... intenso. A maneira carinhosa da qual ela o segurava, como se fosse capaz de protegê-lo de tudo e de todos. Naquele momento, diante daquela cena, Viviane sentiu inveja de Fleur.

Era ridículo, ela sabia, mas sempre que via alguma mãe segurando seu bebê no colo, Viviane se sentia daquela forma. Era como se estivesse diante de seu mais profundo desejo de anos atrás. Às vezes ela se perguntava por que a vida tinha sido tão cruel com ela. Passara por tantas coisas, se arrependera de tantos atos e chorou por tantos motivos dos quais a marcaram. Viviane seria capaz de relatar todas as noites que passara em claro, sem fechar os olhos uma única vez, revivendo a cena em sua mente de quando ela achava ser o pior dia de sua vida.

Nunca superou o que acontecera. Por mais que houvesse tido momentos alegres depois do ocorrido, ela não se considerava uma pessoa feliz e muito menos achava que um dia iria ser. De tantas formas a vida fora capaz de tirar-lhe a esperança de que um dia pudesse voltar a ser feliz. Ela sabia disfarçar muito bem, pensou. Guardara seu passado consigo mesma, nem mesmo Gina sabia do ocorrido. Queria esquecer tudo de ruim do qual passara, mas era impossível. Aquelas cenas, da qual ela se lembrava perfeitamente, estavam guardadas com ela, marcadas em sua mente. Não havia lembranças felizes para substituí-las.

Jogar Quadribol lhe ajudou, mas não o bastante.

Incapaz de desviar seus olhos de Fleur com Louis, Viviane teve uma súbita vontade de chorar. Era sempre assim. Ela achava que estava conseguindo seguir em frente, mas de repente as lembranças voltavam, e junto com ela, as lágrimas. Foi capaz de se segurar, mas sua testa estava franzida e suas mãos geladas. Sua postura mudara de tal forma que John, que ainda estava sentado ao seu lado, percebeu.

-Hey... Você está bem? – Perguntou ele, segurando uma de suas mãos e vendo o quanto ela estava gelada.

Somente quando ouviu a voz de John foi que Viviane pareceu sair do transe. O olhou nos olhos e depois fitou suas mãos unidas.

-E-estou. – A resposta veio em um sussurro, mas ele fora capaz de ouvir. John sentiu quase no mesmo momento, ela afastar sua mão da dele e levantar do sofá. Lhe lançou um meio sorriso e saiu andando em direção ao jardim d'A Toca. John não hesitou e foi atrás dela.

-Você mente muito mal. – Disse John, enquanto andava atrás de Viviane, onde essa parecia querer conhecer os arredores d'A Toca naquele momento.

-Quero ficar sozinha. – Disse ela, e o loiro quase esbarrou nela quando essa parou de andar e virou-se para si.

-Sei que não quer. – Não era verdade. A conhecia não fazia nem um mês, não sabia traduzi-la tão facilmente. Mas ele resolveu arriscar. Podia ser "imaturo", como a maioria das mulheres gostavam de o rotular, mas soube reconhecer a súbita mudança de humor de Viviane. – Você ficou estranha de repente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Viviane suspirou. Ele nunca desistia! Passou os olhos pelo local onde estavam. Dava para ver somente um pedaço do telhado d'A Toca, ninguém conseguiria os ver devido as árvores que o cercavam.

-Olha... –Ela ia mandar ele ir embora, mas mudou de ideia. John não era tão ruim assim, afinal, ele fora atrás dela. Viviane sabia que o motivo passava bem longe de ser preocupação, mas ora... ela poderia unir o útil ao agradável! Ainda estava jogando e, ela tinha que admitir, John Bennett beijava muito bem! Tão bem que a faria esquecer-se de seus problemas naquele momento.

-Pintinha, se você estiver doe...

-Cala a boca! –Disse ela, antes de puxá-lo pela colarinho da blusa e o beijar.

Daquela vez, não houve torturas. Ambos foram direto ao ponto. Suas línguas se enroscaram quase no mesmo momento em que suas bocas se uniram, e nenhum dos dois reclamou.

John a apertou em seus braços, colando mais seus corpos. Ela, por sua vez, o beijava tão ferozmente que tinha certeza que levaria minutos para recuperar o ar quando se soltassem. Mas no momento, não ligou. Tudo que Viviane queria era não pensar, e John a estava ajudando perfeitamente bem.

Ele começou a andar com ela em seus braços, sem quebrar o contato entre seus lábios, até chegar perto de uma árvore e prensar Viviane contra esta. Seus corpos ficaram ainda mais colados, que foi impossível John se segurar e não soltar um gemido de satisfação. Ela adorava a sensação de posse que ele exercia sobre si, como se ela fosse dele e de mais ninguém. Mas Viviane sabia que não era assim. Quem ligava? Nenhum dos dois pensava nos atos ou sentimentos. Se estivessem colados o suficiente para ouvir a batida do coração um do outro, tudo estaria perfeito.

John desceu uma de suas mãos do pescoço da jogadora de Quadribol, dessa vez sem pena em apertar um de seus seios rapidamente quando sua mão passou por ali. Chegou na curva de sua cintura e a levantou, fazendo com que Viviane abrisse suas pernas para que ele se aconchegasse melhor ali.

Quando o ar faltou, ela sentiu John explorar seu pescoço, enquanto ela arranhava sua nuca em resposta do quanto estava gostando do "carinho". Seus pensamentos estavam certos, afinal. Beijar John Bennett era a melhor distração do mundo.

-Lembre-me de sempre vir atrás de você, não importa o lugar ou a hora... –Sussurrou John antes de voltar a colar seus lábios nos dela.

XXXX

Ela gostava de ficar apoiada na janela, sentindo o vento trazer o delicioso cheiro do gramado vindo do jardim. Lembrava-se de que fazia sempre aquilo quando pequena, sempre olhando para o céu, esperando uma coruja trazer uma carta de um de seus irmãos que estavam em Hogwarts.

Apesar de ter 6 irmãos, as vezes ela se sentia só. Não por todos serem homens, mas por ela ser a caçula. Fora a última a ir para Hogwarts da família, e lembrava-se o quanto ficara feliz ao receber a carta da escola de magia e bruxaria. Tudo era mais simples quando se era criança, ela pensou. Quando se tem menos de 12 anos, não tem trabalho para se preocupar, namorado e nem confusões interiores.

Sentindo a brisa batendo em seu rosto, Gina não estava pensando. Na verdade, pensar foi o que ela menos procurou fazer nas últimas horas. Não quis nem se arriscar, pois ela sabia exatamente onde os seus pensamentos iriam parar. Então, procurou se distrair, olhando para a vista de sua janela e lembrando-se de sua época quando pequena.

Ela não mudara tanto, afinal. Continuava ruiva, suas sardas ainda eram bem visíveis e sua teimosia ainda permanecia tão "grande" como antigamente. Ela sabia muito bem que possuía um orgulho maior do que o normal, mas não se envergonhava disso. A única coisa da qual ela esperava ter mudado era seus sentimentos.

Gina suspirou ao ver que sua tentativa de se distrair com lembranças dera errado. Tudo chegava a Harry Potter.

Lembrar de sua época quando criança a fez perceber o quanto era tola naquela idade. Era completamente apaixonada por um menino da qual ela conhecia somente pelas histórias que ouvia sua mãe contar. Talvez fosse porque ele salvou o mundo bruxo, um mundo da qual _ela _fazia parte.

Fechou os olhos novamente, com raiva de si mesma por lembrar-se dele. Tudo o que ele lhe dissera há algumas horas atrás, ecoava em seus ouvidos, e o beijo que trocaram – que depois ela se repreendeu por ter retribuído – ainda estava vívido em sua mente.

Gina voltou a olhar pela janela, mas nem quando viu Viviane saindo d'A Toca, sendo seguida por John a fez esquecer dos lábios de Harry contra os seus, de sua língua massageando a dela e de suas mãos percorrendo sua costa e cabelo.

Foi pensando em Harry, olhando para um pequeno morro onde jogavam Quadribol, que ela viu alguém aparatando perto do cercado do jardim. Franziu a testa e estreitou mais os olhos para ver se tinha certeza de quem era, mas Gina nunca deixaria de o reconhecer.

Arregalou os olhos e deu as costas à janela. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e caminhou pelo corredor para logo depois descer as escadas, nem se importando se pisava forte no degrau que rangia. Quando Gina chegou na sala, se deparou com Harry abrindo a porta para a "visita", enquanto Victoire e Dominique brincavam no tapete e Fleur balançava Louis nos braços, sentada no sofá.

Lançou um sorriso a cunhada e as crianças. Não tinha visto quando eles haviam chegado, já que estava trancada no quarto desde o término da conversa com Harry.

O herói do mundo bruxo enrugou a testa quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com um completo desconhecido. Mas Gina o conhecia completamente.

- David?

Harry olhou para a ruiva quando a escutou dizer aquilo, e novamente para o cara parado em sua frente.

Gina não se moveu. Apenas olhou para Harry, que lhe lançou um olhar da qual ela não soube interpretar.

Atrás do Chefe dos Aurores, David a olhava sorrindo.

XXXXXX

John não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito em ter que se separar de sua "pintinha". Estava tudo indo muito bem, com os lábios dela encostados nos seus e seus corpos colados, quando seu celular tocou, e ele teve a infelicidade de parar o beijo e atender. Mas, apesar da raiva, Allef não ligara por engano. Precisavam dele no Ministério, e John não podia deixá-los na mão.

Foi querendo ficar, que o loiro aparatou, deixando Viviane sozinha novamente, mas ele prometeu voltar.

Andando em passos largos, John chegou no Departamento dos Aurores o mais rápido possível. A voz do amigo de trabalho não era muito agradável ao telefone.

- Eu acho bom ser importante, Allef, por que se não, saiba que você vai perder a metade do seu salário. – Disse John, brincando é claro, entrando sério na sala do amigo. – O que foi dessa vez?

- Isso. – Allef levantou uma carta nas mãos, e John soube na hora do que se tratava. – Nossos amiguinhos pegaram pesado dessa vez.

-Quem trouxe essa carta, dessa vez?

-Jean. Ela disse que encontrou isso na mesa dela.

John franziu o cenho e pegou a carta das mãos do amigo, abrindo-a sem nenhum cuidado.

- Belo batom, Bennet. – Comentou o amigo, enquanto John lia o conteúdo da misteriosa carta. O batom de Viviane manchou os arredores de seus lábios, mas o loiro pareceu não se preocupar a medida que lia cada linha do pergaminhos que tinha em mãos.

- Onde está Jean? – Perguntou o loiro, revisando mais uma vez a carta.

- O horário dela já terminou. Provavelmente deve estar em casa uma hora dessas. – Respondeu o Auror.

- Pois chame-a. – Ordenou John, seguro. Não tentou conter sua raiva, porem, procurou se controlar para não rasgar o papel que ainda segurava. – Isso já passou dos limites.

- O que vamos fazer? – Indagou Allef, escrevendo em um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho o curto bilhete para Jean.

Era incrível como seu dia podia mudar de uma hora para a outra. A alguns minutos, John estava aos beijos com a mulher mais linda e sensual que ele jurava ter conhecido na vida. Agora, havia apenas uma carta em sua mão, a qual fora mandada por um louco que o estava tirando a paciência desde que Harry e Rony tiraram férias.

John suspirou, limpando o suor de sua testa.

- Interromper férias dos meus queridos amigos. – Respondeu o loiro, largando a carta junto com as outras que haviam recebido em dias anteriores. – Vamos chamar o Harry.

-xxxxx-

N/A: Olá meus queridos leitores. Como vão? O mês de novembro passou rapidinho né? Estudamos muito, e devo dizer que valeu a pena cada sacrifício que tivemos que fazer para deixar os estudos em primeiro plano... até mesmo a demora com o capítulo. Mas enfim, ele está aqui!

A briga do Harry com a Gina, da qual nós mudamos diversas vezes, serviu para "apimentar" e complicar ainda mais as coisas, né? Ainda mais com a chegada do David... haha. Se preparem que ainda faltam muitas coisas para acontecer! Com John e Viviane também... esses dois, entre "pegadas" e implicações ainda darão o que falar hehe. Esperamos realmente que estejam gostando do rumo que as coisas estão seguindo na fic. Nos falem tudo o que acharam desse cap nas reviews, heim?! AAh, demos uma pista tbm do segredo da Viviane. Alguém aí já tem uma ideia do que possa ser? shaushuashauu

Antes de responder as reviwes de quem não é cadastrado no site, queremos dizer que agora estamos de férias, e que o nosso objetivo durante esses dias serão adiantar a fic, portanto, a fic pode ser atualizada mais rápida do que vocês imaginam dependendo, é claro, da quantidade de reviews que receberemos.

**Carol Monari: **Nós amamos o Harry é lezo! É tão fofo e tão engraçado ao mesmo tempo... Pois é, ele gosta da Gina mas somente "gostar" não é o suficiente para a ruiva haha. Sendo assim, ela tem que o ignorar ele né? Concordamos com vocês quanod diz que Homem tem que sofrer kkkkk esse negócio de que existe "príncipe encatado" não existe... quer dizer, tinha só um, mas ele morreu.. o Sírius lindo Black =(. Obrigada pelo "boa sorte" no vestibular. Essa prova só foi a primeira etapa. A faculdade estadual daqui tem um processo seletivo diferente. Há uma prova a cada fim de um ano do ensino médio. Ainda falta duas provas hsuashua vamos ver. Nos demos super bem nessa. Acho que seguiremos o caminho dos meus primos, fazendo Direito... mas vivemos mudando. É algo que precisamos pensar com mais cuidado shausa. Nós somos do Pará, mas nascemos aí, em SP. Faz dois anos que não vou aí... Obrigada pela review! É muito importante saber o que os leitores estão achando! Beijinhus =*

**Eduarda: **Heeey curiosa, aqui está o cap! shaushau Não se preocupe, odiamos pessoas que abandonam a fic, então... nunca abandonaremos essa aqui! Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos =*

Outras considerações rápidas: 1- O apelido "carinhoso" que o John deu para a Viviane tem um motivo, o qual vocês só saberão no final da fic. 2- Aceitamos sugestões e ideias do que possa vir a ocorrer ao longo dos capítulos, mesmo que a fic esteja inteiramente montada em nossa mente. 3- Achamos alguns errinhos nos primeiros capítulos, tipo o cabelo da Viviane, que era enrolado, mas na verdade é liso. Vamos ajeitar isso agora nessas férias. Desculpem-nos por isso.

Obrigada mais uma vez as reviews que recebemos no capítulo anterior. Esperamos que continuem assim!

Beijos das Gêmeas!

P.S.: Quem aí já comprou Morte Súbita?


	11. 10 Quando pesadelos viram realidade

10- Quando pesadelos viram realidade.

"_Não vai ser em vão  
Que fiz tantos planos  
De me enganar  
Como fiz enganos  
De me encontrar  
Como fiz estradas  
De me perder  
Fiz de tudo e nada  
De te esquecer." _

**Chico Buarque **

Se não fosse com ela, Gina estaria rindo.

Ela tinha que admitir que a situação era um tanto cômica. David a olhava sorrindo e bem na frente dele, Harry estava parado hora olhando pra ela, hora olhando para David. No entanto, a confusão que se fazia dentro de sua mente não lhe dava outra saída a não ser a de se manter séria.

- Gina, meu amor... – Falou David, passando por Harry sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-lo. Deixando sua pequena mala no chão, tomou a ruiva em seus braços, apertando-a contra si. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta...

Gina abraçou David de volta, sem jeito. Seus olhos encontraram os verdes de Harry, que pareciam transmitir dor.

Almofadinhas entrou na sala e começou a latir para o estranho que ainda abraçava Gina. Viviane tinha razão afinal, o cachorro emitia os sentimentos de seu dono, por mais que aquilo soasse ridículo. Poderia ser apenas coincidência, mas Almofadinha não estava gostando nem um pouco do estranho que apertava Gina em seus braços, muito menos Harry.

- Mas o que... – David olhou para o animal.

-E-esse é o Almofadinhas. O cachorro de... Harry. – Quando Gina pronunciou o nome dele, tanto David quando ela o olharam.

-Você é Harry Potter! – Exclamou David, nem mesmo percebendo o olhar de desprezo que o herói do mundo bruxo lhe lançava.

Harry parecia estar dentro de seu pior pesadelo dos últimos dias. Seus olhos percorreram David. Era um homem um pouco mais baixo que ele, com cabelos enrolados e olhos castanhos. No rosto, ele carregava um pequeno sorriso e seu olhar estava voltado para Gina. Aquilo doeu em Harry. Pôde ver que David gostava mesmo da ruiva. O modo como ele a abraçou, como ele a olhava e como sua mãos acariciavam a dela... Droga! Porque ele foi abrir a porta!? O pior de tudo era que ele precisava "fingir" que gostava de David, ou se não teria que explicar o motivo de tanto desprezo.

-É, sou eu. – Respondeu Harry, tentando ser o mais educado possível.

-Prazer, sou David. – O namorado de Gina lhe estendeu a mão, e ele se vira novamente sendo obrigado a apertá-la. A ruiva, no entanto, olhava para Harry como se temesse que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Era claro que ela estava tão incomodada quanto ele diante daquela cena.

-Eh... David, vamos, quero te apresentar para a mamãe.

Do outro lado da sala, Hermione olhava para Harry, como se tentasse desvendar como o moreno estava se sentindo diante daquela cena. Ele não se mexera, nem mesmo voltou a olhar para o recém chegado. Ficou parado, ali perto da porta, como se quisesse voltar no tempo e mudar o que tinha feito. Jamais deveria ter aberto aquela maldita porta!

Não quis se torturar ainda mais, por isso não olhou para Gina enquanto ela apresentava o "namorado" para a família. No entanto, ainda podia ouvi-los.

-Muito prazer, Sra. Weasley. - Harry ouviu David falar. – Gina me falou muito sobre a senhora. É uma honra finalmente conhecê-la!

-Ora, que rapaz educado! – Disse a Sra. Weasley. – Seja muito bem-vindo, querido. Estou feliz que tenha vindo!

Harry preferia ter Voldemort ainda vivo do que ter ouvido aquelas palavras. Era irritante ver a _sua _ruiva nos braços de outro homem e, como se a situação não estivesse pior, ouvir a Sra. Weasley elogiá-lo melhorava em nada.

Naquele momento, ele imaginou como seria se tudo fosse diferente. Imaginou-se com Gina, em uma casa bonita. Ela cozinhava, e ele arrumava o jardim. Pareciam felizes, tinham tudo o que precisavam, afinal: Uma bela casa, uma cama para que fizessem amor no final do dia e, principalmente, tinham um ao outro. Harry sorriu ao imaginar. Agora, aquela imagem em sua cabeça estava tão longe de acontecer quanto o milagre de Rony parar de comer.

Olhou finalmente na direção de Hermione e lhe lançou um sorriso. Não para lhe dizer que estava feliz, porque passava bem longe disso, mas para lhe dizer que estava bem. Ora, Harry podia ser impulsivo às vezes, mas sabia admitir um erro. Gina estava certa. Se ele houvesse a beijado 6 anos atrás, talvez as coisas fossem diferentes naquele momento.

Respirou fundo e foi em direção ao seu quarto no andar de cima, o ciúme lhe corria por dentro e o monstro em seu peito nunca estivera tão "enfurecido" quanto estava naquele momento. Talvez deitar e pensar fossem o melhor a ser feito. Precisava reconquistar Gina o quanto antes, pois duvidava que conseguiria agüentar vê-la nos braços de David por muito tempo.

No andar de baixo, Gina estava sentindo como se houvesse caído de um precipício.

XXXXXX

-Por que, diabos, vocês não me chamaram antes? – Perguntou um Harry, enfurecido. A ideia de John de chamá-lo somente no outro dia, para proporcionar mais uma noite de tranqüilidade ao amigo, não o alegrou.

- E resolveria alguma coisa? Ta certo que você é o nosso chefe, Harry, mas essas cartas não vão além de ameaças. Elas não nos dão nenhuma pista de quem quer que seja que esteja as mandando! – Exclamou John, também nervoso.

No Departamento de Aurores, uma reunião acontecia na sala do chefe. Nenhuma das cartas que haviam mandado chegou a ser tão intrigante quanto a que receberam na noite anterior, fazendo com que Rony e Harry fossem tirados do conforto d'A Toca.

- O que você acha, Rony? – Indagou Allef, que estava sentado ao lado do ruivo. Esse estava lendo mais uma vez a última carta que receberam.

Rony suspirou, enrugando a testa, enquanto Harry, em pé, apoiava as mãos na mesa.

- Ainda estou pensando no que achar e no que não achar. – Harry abaixou a cabeça com a revelação do amigo.

- Não vejo onde essa reunião possa nos levar. – Ryron resolveu se manifestar, andando pela sala balançando sua varinha. – O "estranho" sempre foi bem objetivo com as ameaças, e nunca foi muito além delas até...

- E como é que ele sabe do caso Coliveri ? – Manifestou-se Jean, que estava de pé, com os braços cruzados. Usava uma saia de tecido colada de cintura alta, e uma blusa branca de botões, de manga comprida. Se ela não tivesse curvas visíveis, e não estivesse usando saltos altos e um batom vermelho, Harry julgaria que ela fosse uma mulher séria. Se bem que, naquele momento, a loira estava se mostrando bastante entretida na reunião. Ninguém poderia reclamar de seu trabalho como auror.

- É isso que está me incomodando! – Exclamou Harry, virando de costas e convocando a carta, para relê-la mais uma vez naquele dia.

- Terminamos esse caso faz mais de 1 ano! E saiu em todos os jornais, Harry. – Informou Rony.

- Sim, mas ninguém além de nós sabia que o caso estava ligado a Voldemort!

Fez-se silêncio por um tempo, onde cada um trabalhava com os próprios pensamentos.

Lembravam-se bem do caso Coliveri, onde um grupo de bruxos realizava magia das trevas contra trouxas. Foi uma grande surpresa para Harry quando descobriu que a magia que eles utilizavam, era um tanto parecida com a de Voldemort, e embora nenhum deles possuíssem a Marca Negra no braço, ele não se importou de mandá-los direto para Azkaban, pois tivera certeza de que eles eram antigos aliados de Tom Riddle.

- Isso não é possível... – Soltou Harry, quando chegou as suas próprias conclusões.

- O que, Harry? – Perguntou Ryron. Todos olharam para o Chefe dos Aurores, esperando uma resposta.

- Eu não sei onde o "estranho" quer chegar com isso... O caso Coliveri saiu em todos os jornais, mas não me lembro de ter mencionado Voldemort, e muito menos que tipo de feitiços eles usaram! – Harry limpou o suor que escorria por sua testa antes de continuar. – Essas... Essas informações era sigilosas. Só nós sabíamos disso, o que me leva a pensar em algo absurdo, mas não totalmente descartável.

- E seria...? – Quis saber John, que até aquele momento se encontrava calado, tentando descobri se o amigo pensava o mesmo que ele.

Harry respirou fundo antes de responder.

- O "estranho", se é que esteja agindo sozinho, está entre nós.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira... – Exclamou Rony, incrédulo.

- Não, não estou! E se ele está infiltrado nesse Departamento, ele pode muito bem conseguir o que quer!

- Eu estava pensando nisso. – Informou John, coçando o queixo com uma das mãos.

-Isso quer... isso quer dizer que o espião pode ser qualquer um do nosso departamento. – Falou Rony, olhando somente para Harry enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

-Espera um pouco, estão querendo dizer que agora temos que desconfiar um do outro? – Perguntou Ryron, incrédulo.

-É isso mesmo, seu idiota, temos que desconfiar até mesmo da velinha que encontrarmos no elevador! – Disse John, irritado. Aquilo tudo estava o tirando do sério.

-Ei, calma aí! Eu não mandei carta nenhuma! – Defendeu-se Jean, levantando as mãos em forma de rendição.

-Muito menos eu! – Dessa vez, a frase veio de Allef.

-Ah, que engraçado, eu também não esperava que o "estranho" dissesse "oi, o espião sou eu, me prendam!" – Respondeu John, enfurecido.

-O espião também pode ser você, chefinho. – Falou Ryron, lançando um sorriso desafiador ao loiro.

-CHEGA! –Gritou Harry. – John está certo. Seja ele quem for, o espião nunca diria quem é. Ele está fazendo o trabalho muito bem. Não sabemos quem é e muito menos o motivo pelo qual ele está mandando essas cartas, mas não é brigando que vamos resolver tudo isso.

-Harry tem razão. – Falou Rony.

-Quero que tudo isso fique somente entre nós, entenderam? E qualquer tipo de sinal ou outra carta que chegue ao ministério desse estranho, tragam diretamente a mim. – Falou ele, olhando para cada um ali presente. – Reunião encerrada.

Harry sentou-se em sua mesa e reuniu todas as cartas do estranho enquanto via cada um sair da sala, ficando somente ele, Rony e Jean no compartimento.

-Espero que Hermione não me mate. – Disse Rony, atraindo a atenção de Harry. – Nossas férias acabaram, cara.

-Sinto muito, Rony. – Respondeu Harry. – Mas preciso de você aqui.

-Tudo espero lá fora. Vou falar com John. – Rony acenou com a cabeça para o amigo e lançou um sorrisinho na direção de Jean, saindo da sala logo depois.

Podia parecer estranho, mas Harry não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste por voltar ao trabalho antes da data marcada. Fazia anos que ele não tirava férias, sempre preferia trabalhar, ou como dizia Hermione, não pensar. Apenas trabalho e mais trabalho. A verdade era que naquele momento que se passara, durante a reunião, fora a primeira vez desde quando chegara A Toca, que não pensara em Gina.

No entanto, saber que naquele exato momento, ela poderia estar nos braços de David, não o confortou nem um pouco. Era ridículo, ele sabia, mas sentira inveja do medibruxo naquela manhã. E agora, com um espião infiltrado dentro de seu próprio departamento, ele duvidava que pudesse ter tempo de fazer alguma coisa em relação a ruiva. Que ótimo! Reconquistar Gina e descobrir quem era o espião... os dois casos pareciam impossíveis aos olhos de Harry naquele momento.

Ser chefe dos aurores sempre lhe exigia paciência. Comandar um departamento, estar sempre informado das missões, analisar cuidadosamente cada relatório... não era fácil, embora Harry sempre estivesse satisfeito com seu trabalho. O problema era que, de todos os casos que já investigara, nenhum "vilão" era do departamento de aurores. Aquilo era o que mais o preocupava.

Perdido nos próprios pensamentos, Harry só foi notar que Jean continuava na sala quando essa caminhou para mais perto dele.

- Jean... Por favor, preciso ficar sozinho. – Disse ele, suspirando ao mesmo tempo em que passava uma das mãos em seus cabelos negros. Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça, e lembrar que, assim que voltasse par'A Toca, veria Gina e David juntos, não o ajudava nem um pouco.

Jean não se incomodou em ignorar o que ele dissera, e caminhou para mais perto da cadeira onde ele se encontrava.

- Não... O que você realmente precisa é relaxar... – Ela se postou atrás dele, e colocou suas mãos nos ombros de seu chefe. Harry tinha certeza de que ela estava o provocando com aquela voz sedutora. – E eu posso cuidar perfeitamente disso...

Ela começou a massagear suas costas, lenta e carinhosamente, e Harry não pôde deixar de fechar os olhos e aproveitar o momento. Seus músculos se contraiam em contato com as mãos dela, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia menos tenso. Jean sabia muito bem como o tratar, por mais que ele não suportasse sua insistência em relação a ele.

A loira sorriu satisfeita ao vê-lo de olhos fechados e respirando profundamente. Se curvou um pouco para chegar mais perto do moreno e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Está bom assim?

Harry somente soltou um murmúrio de prazer, sentindo as mãos delas se movimentando por seus ombros.

Jean abriu ainda mais o sorriso e, sem tirar as mãos dos ombros dele, virou-se, de modo que ficasse de frente para ele, acompanhando cada expressão de seu rosto másculo. Colocou uma perna de cada lado da cintura dele, e sentou-se em seu colo, descendo as mãos quase chegando em seu peito, que subia e descia de acordo com sua respiração.

Harry soltou um resmungo, mas continuou de olhos fechados. Sentiu a loira sentar-se sobre si, mas não ousou se mover. Só queria que as mãos dela não parassem com os movimentos.

Ela chegou com o rosto perto do dele, deixando um beijo em seu pescoço, para logo depois se ocupar com sua orelha direita.

- Deixa que eu te acalme, Harry... Apenas relaxe. Eu cuido de você. – Falou Jean, perto da boca do moreno, abrindo os primeiro botões de sua blusa, para enfim deslizar suas mãos por seu peito.

Ela se ajeitou ainda mais no colo dele, aproximando seus corpos e afastando-lhe a blusa para deixar alguns beijinhos em seu peito. Jean sorriu vitoriosa ao senti-lo finalmente reagir.

O chefe dos aurores estava sonhando. Ouviu Gina sussurrar em seu ouvido, e logo depois abrir sua blusa e beijar seus ombros e pescoço. Aquilo estava definitivamente bom, e sem se segurar, segurou em sua cintura e a apertou mais contra si, ouvindo-a gemer perto de sua orelha.

Jean ainda deslizava suas mãos pelo peito de Harry, enquanto sua boca se ocupava com seus ombros. Começou a movimentar seu quadril de encontro ao dele, e sentiu o moreno apertando sua cintura, descendo com as mãos.

Harry estava sedento, querendo beijar aqueles lábios vermelhos. Abaixou o rosto, e cheirou o pescoço e cabelo da mulher sobre si, porém, quase deixa escapar um lamurio de desgosto ao constatar que aquele perfume não era floral. Afastou o rosto do dela e abriu seus olhos, voltando a realidade, onde os cabelos que cheirara não eram ruivos, e sim loiros.

A auror sentiu Harry ficar tenso, e parou com os carinhos, olhando-o nos olhos, sorrindo.

- Algum problema, Harry? – Perguntou, colocando uma de suas mãos no rosto dele, sentindo a barba rala em sua palma. – Podemos sair daqui e, talvez, ir para o seu apartamento e...

- Não. – Ele segurou nos pulsos dela, afastando-a.

- O que foi? Podemos ficar aqui mesmo, então. – Jean voltou a deslizar suas mãos pelo peito de Harry, e ele suspirou, controlando a raiva que ameaçava emergir. Ela era impossível.

- Não, Jean. Eu disse não!– Ele a olhou nos olhos, raivoso. Talvez estivesse sendo um pouco grosso, mas não se importou, já que ele sabia que aquele era o único modo de a fazer entender.

Jean suspirou, e saiu do colo de Harry, ajeitando sua saia e cabelo.

- Tudo bem, então. Eu só estava tentando ajudar, mas se você realmente quer ficar sozinho... – Ela se abaixou e calçou os saltos que tinha largado.

- Sim, por favor. – Harry fechou os botões de sua camisa e perguntou-se até onde chegaria se não tivesse despertado e notado de que Gina não estava em seu colo, e tão pouco lhe massageando os ombros. Certamente estava enlouquecendo.

Jean chegou perto de Harry e lhe deu um beijo nada inocente no pescoço.

- Me ligue. – Foi o que a loira disse, antes de passar pela porta e a fechar.

O dia fora estressante, Harry tinha que admitir, mas ela não sabia se aquilo justificava a sua "loucura". Sabia que Gina estava n'A Toca e, possivelmente, beijando David, e não a ele como ele pensou que estava. Não que ele não sentisse desejo por Jean, mas o que ele sentia pela irmã mais nova do melhor amigo não se comparava. Era muito maior e evidentemente mais forte.

Talvez transar com Jean naquele momento, e dentro de sua sala no Ministério não fosse uma ideia tão descartável. Não se aquilo o ajudasse a esquecer seus problemas e a ruiva, mas ele não chegaria aquele ponto. Usar Jean estava fora de seus planos, por mais que ela o quisesse.

Suspirando, levantou-se de sua cadeira e colocou sua capa. Talvez John e Rony aceitassem acompanhá-lo em algumas doses de Cerveja amanteigada e Uísque de Fogo.

XXXXX

-Estava morrendo de saudades. – Era a quinta vez que David falava aquilo naquele dia.

Ele e Gina estavam andando pelo jardim d'A Toca, de mãos dadas. O vento frio da noite parecia não os incomodar, embora Gina não estivesse tão confortável com a situação.

Ela queria muito lhe devolver aquelas palavras, mas não mentiria daquela forma. Podia ainda não amá-lo, mas não seria falsa com David. Ele era legal, bonito, inteligente e gostava realmente dela. Não poderia agir de má fé quando ele estava sendo tão sincero.

-Pensei que só chegaria amanhã. – Foi o que ela conseguiu dizer.

-Eu sei, mas resolvi fazer uma surpresa. – Falou David, parando de andar e puxando Gina pela cintura. – Espero não ter feito mal.

-Não, está perfeito. – Ela o abraçou, e pôde ouvir o coração acelerado do namorado. Como ela queria que o seu estivesse daquela mesma maneira...

-Gina... –David levantou seu rosto suavemente, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Eu sei que não estava sendo um bom namorado nos últimos tempos. Tenho trabalho muito e quase não nos sobra tempo, mas quero que saiba que tentarei fazer com que as coisas sejam diferentes daqui pra frente...

-David...

-Eu senti muito a sua falta nesse último mês. Você morará longe de mim agora, mas escute... – Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e acariciou-lhe a face. – Eu amo você. Não deixarei que isso atrapalhe o nosso relacionamento.

Gina sorriu para o namorado. Ele era paciente, e sabia o que dizer. Lhe acalmava e lhe passava segurança. Mas ela se sentia triste. Triste por não poder dizer que o amava. Droga... porque tudo tinha que ser tão complicado para ela? Seria bem mais fácil se ela pudesse escolher a quem amar.

Havia percebido a maneira como Harry agiu quando David chegara naquela manhã. Ele parecia incomodado, mas ela não se deixou abater. Não tinha culpa de nada e muito menos desejou aquilo. Voltara para casa porque sentia falta da família, e não porque ainda tinha esperanças em voltar com Harry. Mas seu mundo pareceu virar de cabeça para baixo quando ele a beijou.

Não era tão fácil quanto parecia. Há 6 anos, ela sofrera e criou falsas esperanças, mas todas elas foram embora quando Harry viajara com Rony, a deixando para trás novamente. E agora, depois de uma longe temporada longe de casa e longe dele, o moreno finalmente tomara uma iniciativa, mas era tarde demais. Gina se machucara no passado, não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente. Parecia muito fácil ela beijar Harry e terminar com David, mas não lhe parecia justo, não quando o medibruxo era tão carinhoso com ela. Harry a havia magoado tanto... Valia a pena deixar David e tentar algo com quem a fizera sofrer? Ela nem sabia se daria certo... Não. Harry não a amava! Tudo não passava de um desejo momentâneo dele e Gina não daria chance para esse desejo ser saciado.

Se importaria com o presente. Harry era passado.

Olhou para David e observou cada traço de seu rosto. Os cabelos não eram negros e passavam longe de ser lisos. Em sua testa, não havia cicatriz alguma, e os olhos... eram castanhos. Não era a aparência física que levou Gina a aceitar o seu pedido de namoro, mas por seu caráter e pelo verdadeiro sentimento que demonstrava ter por ela. David podia dar mais atenção para trabalho, mas a amava de verdade. Podia ver aquilo em seus olhos naquele momento.

Por mais que não sentira tanto a sua falta, Gina se sentiu feliz por David estar ali.

-Estou feliz que esteja aqui. – Falou ela, cruzando os braços no pescoço dele e acariciando-lhe a nuca. David abriu um largo sorriso antes de juntar seus lábios aos dela.

Talvez a vida não tenha sido tão cruel com ela afinal. Tinha David, e ele estava ali, com ela. No momento, beijá-lo era só o que importava.

XXXXX

- O que acha disso, Hermione? – Perguntou Viviane. A jogadora estava na cozinha, ajudando a mais nova amiga a limpar e arrumar a mesa após o jantar enquanto Molly descansava depois de ter feito deliciosos pratos para a noite.

Hermione não precisou perguntar para saber do que Viviane estava se referindo. Da janela, as duas vislumbravam Gina e David conversando e trocando carinhos no jardim.

- Eu não sei exatamente... – Falou Hermione, enquanto enxugava alguns copos e os colocava no armário, dispensando o uso de magia.

Viviane desligou a torneira e enxugou as mãos, para logo depois virar-se para a morena, suspirando.

- E Harry?

- Já está dormindo. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa no Ministério... Ele e Rony chegaram muito... agitados. Uísque de Fogo, aposto. – Ponderou, largando o último copo no armário. Puxou uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha, e se sentou. Viviane a imitou. – David parece gostar realmente de Gina.

A jogadora de Quadrivol sorriu, enquanto olhava mais uma vez para a janela.

- Ele gosta, até demais... – Hermione lhe lançou um olhar curioso. – Bem, as vezes ele é um pouco possessivo, e a ruivinha ali não gosta muito, mas os dois se entendem.

Hermione sorriu, e encostou sua costa na cadeira.

- Mesmo que eu não conhecesse Gina, eu saberia que aconteceu alguma coisa entre ela e Harry, só pelo modo com os dois agem na frente um do outro. – Comentou Viviane.

- Você sabe... Gina era completamente apaixonada pelo Harry desde seus 11 anos.

- "Era"? – Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. Ambas riram, embora o assunto fosse sério.

- Bem, talvez ainda seja. Mas, sabe, orgulho Weasley... – Falou Hermione, pegando uma das mechas de seu cabelo e enrolando-o em seu dedo. – Mas não acho que seja somente orgulho. Harry sempre foi meio idiota com garotas. Desde a época da escola. Você tinha que ver como ele e Rony ficavam nervosos na frente das meninas... Mérlin, parecia que éramos Dementadores!

Viviane riu, acompanhada de Hermione tentando não soarem muito alto para não acordarem ninguém e muito menos chamar a atenção de Gina e David.

- Harry errou. – Hermione olhou para as mãos, sentindo-se mal pelo amigo.

- Talvez ele não a tenha perdido completamente, Hermione. – Disse Viviane, fazendo a morena olhá-la nos olhos. – Acho que você também já percebeu isso.

Hermione suspirou.

- Eles nos magoam e mesmo assim continuamos a amá-los. E, pra tentar esquecer, a única maneira é se afastar... fugir. – Continuou Viviane, e Hermione notou algo nos olhos da morena em sua frente.

- Você fala... como se já houvesse passado por algo parecido.. – Comentou ela, e Viviane desviou o olhar, sorrindo fraco.

- Não é nada. – A jogadora de Quadribol se levantou da cadeira, e caminhou até o outro lado da cozinha, servindo-se de um copo d'água. – Eu gosto muito de Gina, e quero que ela seja feliz com David ou com Harry.

Hermione não quis comentar mais nada, mas ela era inteligente o bastante para saber que Viviane escondia alguma casa, algo que a fizera sofrer e que evitava falar sobre.

- Bem, eu vou ver como Rony está. – Disse Harmione, levantando-se e indo em direção a sala d'A Toca. – Tenha uma boa noite, Viviane.

- Você também, Hermione. – Falou ela, lançando-lhe um sorriso.

A morena ainda olhou mais uma vez pela janela, onde Gina e David se beijavam. Suspirou. Viviane só esperava que a amiga fizesse a coisa certa.

-XXXXX-

N/A: Harry Christmas queridos leitores! O capítulo vem um pouquinho tarde, mas ainda é Natal, então está valendo haha. Queríamos agradecer mais uma vez a todas as reviews que recebemos no capítulo anterior! ADORAMOS recebê-las e nos divertimos muitooo lendo o que vocês falam. Tem umas realmente engraçadas!

Mas então, o capítulo 10 nos deu um "tiquinho" de trabalho. Tivemos que pensar melhor sobre esse mistério no Departamento dos Aurores. E aí, quem já se arrisca a dizer quem é o espião? Façam as suas apostas! Haha! Momentinho tenso para o Harry com a chegada do David, né? Vocês puderam perceber que o namorado da Gina é um carinha bem legal... tadinho do nosso herói! E ainda tem a Jean... ai ai. Assim como você estão ansiosos (assim espero kkk) para saber no que vai dar, nós estamos loucaaas para colocar certos "momentos" no papel! Enfim, esperaamos saber o que vocês acharam pelas reviews, heim! Sem vergonha! Coloquem tudo pra fora e nos digaaam! HUM! U.U

Resposta de quem não tem conta no site.

**Eduarda** : Que ótimo que você gostou do capítulo! Esperamos que tenha gostado desse também! Comente sempre! Beijão!

**Belinha Weasley** : AAh, desculpa a demora shaushau. Obrigada pela review! Dê sua palavrinha sempre, hein! Beijinhos!

**Carol Monari** : Tudo certíssimo! Estudamos justamente para termos pontos o bastante para nós livrar desses seriados que temos que saber e lembrar as matérias dos 3 anos. Muito obrigada! Aqui no Pará é um forno, mas gostamos do clima daqui. Apesar do calor, o clima é úmido e não seco. AAh que bom que você gostou dos beijos do cap anterior shaushaushua Ainda vai rolar muitos beijos, amassos e outras coisinhas na fic haha. Harry merece esse #bemfeito kk É.. Harry não puxou pro pai no quisito garotas shaushau. Esperamos sua review nesse capítulo! Beijão!

Ah, pra quem ainda não viu, postamos uma oneshot relatando um pequeno momento na vida de casados de Harry e Gina. Se puderem, dêem uma olhadinha lá e deixem uma review dizendo o que acharam, ta? Temos um monte de momentos como esse nas nossas cabecinhas... quem sabe postamos mais deles aqui?

Bom, Harry Christmas mais uma vez para vocês! Queremos postar, no mínimo, mais 2 caps aqui antes das férias acabarem!

Beijos das Gêmeas!

P.S: Ganharam livros de Natal? Nós ganhamos Morte Súbita!


	12. 11 Importantes decisões

Don't hide those feelings inside 'cause

_(__Não esconda esses sentimentos)_

If they're tucked back they could turn your heart Black

_(__Porque se eles desaparecerem, eles podem fazer seu coração ficar negro)_

How long will it take for us to let this go?

_(__Quanto tempo vai levar para que a gente deixe isso para trás?)_

We you just wait? Will you let loose?

(_Você vai só esperar? Você vai deixar perder?)_

Will you know, my feelings are true?

_(__Você vai saber que meus sentimentos são reais?)_

_**Never let you go. – Colbie Caillat**_

- Nossa! Eu quero ir naquele ali! Quer dizer.. acho que eu vou naquele grandão ali! – Gritou Teddy. Seus cabelos estavam tão vermelhos quantos os de Rony, ou talvez mais, considerando o fato de que o pequeno garotinho estava mais agitado do que o normal.

- Você vai em todos, garotão. Em todos para a sua idade. – Disse Harry. Adorava ver o afilhado daquela maneira. Era a primeira vez que ele o levava em um parque de diversões trouxa. O garoto parecia tão encantado quanto Harry quando voara em cima de uma vassoura pela primeira vez.

- Por que não posso ir naquele ali? – Perguntou Teddy, apontando para uma montanha russa enorme. Mesmo estando um pouco longe, eles podiam ouvir os gritos das pessoas que andavam no brinquedo.

O estômago de Rony, que estava acompanhando o amigo junto com Hermione, revirou.

- Para ir na montanha russa você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho mais, Teddy. – Falou Hermione, com um algodão doce nas mãos. – Mas olha aquele ali! Oh.. era o meu brinquedo preferido quando criança.

O menino pareceu se animar, e começou a puxar o padrinho na direção da roda gigante.

- Vamos logo, padrinho!

- Hey, espera um pouco. – Harry parou e pegou no bolso seu dinheiro trouxa. Virou-se para Hermione, que tinha o olhar tão brilhante quanto o do afilhado. – Acho que Hermione adoraria acompanhá-lo, Teddy.

A morena o olhou surpresa.

- Oh, mas é claro! Faz muito tempo em que eu não vou em um desse. Segure para mim, Rony. – Ela entregou o algodão doce para o noivo, para logo depois segurar na mãozinha de Teddy e caminharem para a fila para comprar os ingressos. Harry apenas riu da cena.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer com Hermione, eu juro que arranco suas bolas, Harry. – Guinchou Rony, com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Não vai acontecer nada com ela, Rony. Não precisa ficar nervoso. – Respondeu o moreno, sorrindo para o ruivo. Ambos começaram a caminhar em direção a um banco vazio, onde se sentaram enquanto observavam Teddy e Hermione entrarem no brinquedo.

Harry adorava pegar o afilhado e levá-lo para lugares trouxas. Sempre valia a pena ver o brilho no olhar e um sorriso lindo no rosto do pequeno maroto. Não sabia se era pela companhia do garoto, mas ele sempre se sentia como se fosse tão criança quanto Teddy. Devia ser pelo fato de que Harry nunca tivera uma infância normal, por mais que tivesse tido diversos momentos felizes ao lado de Rony e Hermione em Hogwarts.

Sorriu ao ver a cara do amigo ruivo maravilhado com as "invenções" dos trouxas. Pegou-se imaginando então ele, daqui a alguns anos, levando seus futuros filhos para brincar ali naquele parque assim como Teddy. No entanto, aquele "sonho" parecia estar mais perto de se realizar para Rony e Hermione.

- Papai iria enlouquecer com isso aqui... – Murmurou Rony, observando Teddy e Hermione em cima da roda gigante ao mesmo tempo em que abocanhava o algodão doce. – Eu duvido que não tenha um pingo da magia nessas... nessas coisas aí.

Harry riu. Seus olhos grudados em um jovem casal que passeava feliz pelo meio do parque. O comentário do amigo impediu seus pensamentos de voarem ao encontro de Gina.

- Bem, acho que você ainda não se tocou com quem vai casar, Rony. É melhor você começar a acreditar nos trouxas. – Falou Harry, encostando-se nas costas do banco.

Ficaram por alguns minutos em silêncio, antes do ruivo falar novamente.

- Eu ainda não contei para a Hermione.. não contei do que está acontecendo no nosso Departamento. Não quero preocupá-la. Acha que fiz mal?

- Não. Mas, você sabe, ela já deve estar desconfiada de alguma coisa. Mione sabe que não acabamos com as férias por saudade do trabalho. – Murmurou Harry.

Naquele dia, ele e Rony haviam revisado todas as cartas que o Departamento de Aurores recebeu durante a ausência de ambos. O 'estranho' não havia cometido nenhum deslize, o que deixava Harry ainda mais enfurecido.

- Ela, com certeza, não vai ficar nenhum pouco satisfeita se souber que talvez tenhamos que adiar o casamento por uns dias. Merda, não vejo a hora de me ver junto com Hermione. Não que eu não goste dos pais dela, mas toda vez que eu vou lá, eu não me controlo e acabo fazendo algum feitiço e eles ficam me olhando como se eu fosse algum tipo de E.T.

Harry riu, imaginando Rony acendendo a lareira enquanto o Sr. Granger o olhava com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu sinto muito, cara. Mas preciso de você no Ministério. Você é a única pessoa em que confio completamente. – Disse Harry, voltando a ficar sério.

Rony o olhou, enrugando a testa.

- Você não confia nem mesmo em Jean ou no John?

- Eu passei anos pensando que Snape era um seguidor de Voldemort e que só estava em Hogwarts por ser seu fiel espião, Rony. E, no final, eu estava errado sobre tudo. – Harry suspirou, olhando para o amigo. – De qualquer forma, devemos continuar tratando todos os outros como sempre fizemos. Esse 'estranho' não vai demorar muito para aparecer. Logo vamos saber o que ele quer.

- Acha que Hermione pode nos ajudar?

- Sim, mas não agora... Vamos esperar até as coisas ficarem mais... claras. E acho que você não deve adiar o casamento. Pelo menos, não ainda. Não há motivos o suficiente para isso.

- Tomara, cara.. Tomara.

No minuto seguinte, Teddy e Hermione caminhavam em direção dos dois, ambos sorrindo alegremente.

- Oh, Mérlin.. Você devia ter vindo comigo, Rony! É maravilhoso! Tinha esquecido de como adorava isso..

- Desista, Mione. – Disse Harry, rindo da cara do amigo.

- Harry, Harry! Eu quero ir naquele ali! – Teddy tinha os olhinhos brilhantes, e Harry se alegrou de o ver tão feliz. – A 'Toire' não vai acreditar quando eu contar.

- O que acha de marcarmos um dia para trazer as outras crianças, hum? – Sugeriu Harry, levantando-se para acompanhar o afilhado para outro brinquedo, com Rony e Hermione em sua cola.

Brincar, naquele momento, parecia uma ótima solução para esquecer dos problemas.

XXXXXX

-Oi gata, você vem sempre por aqui?

Viviane rolou os olhos e sorriu diante da cantada ridícula de John Bennett enquanto se deixava ser puxada até estar prensada na parede de um dos corredores d'A Toca, entre os dois braços dele.

Estava indo em direção ao quarto que dividia com Gina, mas fora interrompida pelo loiro.

-Venho só quando estou a fim de me divertir... –Disse ela, o envolvendo pelo pescoço e lhe lançando um sorriso desafiador que ele, particularmente, adorava.

John havia chegado a Toca havia poucos minutos, depois da pequena tarde que passara no Ministério. O hábito de jantar todas as noites na casa do amigo ruivo estava se tornando cada vez mais freqüente, embora o motivo em especial não fosse o "jantar" em si. A verdade era que, por mais que ele evitasse lembrar, a imagem de Viviane vestida em seu Babydoll de lacinhos não saia de sua cabeça desde que a encontrou naquele mesmo corredor, dias atrás. John chegou a se perguntar a quanto tempo ele não apreciava "lacinhos rosas" em roupas de uma mulher, mas chegou a conclusão que, somente em Viviane, lacinhos rosas pareciam extremamente sexys.

-Porque será que toda vez que eu te beijo n'A Toca, estamos nesse corredor? – Perguntou ele, começando a espalhar beijinhos pelo pescoço de Viviane apertando mais seu corpo contra o dela.

-Bom, eu não sei. – Ela começou a ofegar ao sentir a respiração dele contra seu pescoço. – Talvez porque você tenha a mania horrível de me agarrar em lugares impróprios.

-Uhuum, a culpa é totalmente minha... – Ele apertou mais a cintura dela. A saia de tecido fino que ela trajava subiu um pouco quando o loiro acariciou-lhe uma das coxas, o fazendo imaginar os pequenos detalhes do corpo dela que aquele pedaço de tecido escondia.

-J-John... alguém pode nos ver. –Ela tentou afastá-lo, mas suas mãos fracas e trêmulas não obtiveram sucesso. Parte dela queria prosseguir com aquilo, a parte que estava adorando sentir os músculos da costa dele em suas mãos por sobre sua camisa, a parte em que queria entrar na primeira porta daquele corredor e unir-se a John até seu corpo não agüentar mais. Porém, havia a outra parte, a qual ela pretendia e _tentava_ seguir, que a avisava para acabar com aquilo antes que alguém os visse. Essa mesma parte lhe alertava também para se afastar de John, para poder evitar que certas coisas acontecessem.

-Correr riscos torna a coisa bem mais emocionante, pintinha... E saiba que estou com saudades daquele seu Babydoll de lacinhos. – John parou de beijar o pescoço dela e a encarou nos olhos. – Você fica esplêndida nele. Deveria usá-lo mais vezes...

-Já lhe disseram que você é muito exigente?

-É o que faz de mim um homem único. – John piscou para ela e sorriu-lhe maroto antes de, finalmente, beijá-la.

Não seria mentira se John dissesse que a melhor parte dos seus dias era quando ele estava em um corredor, com suas mãos passeando pelas pernas de Viviane, seu corpo colado ao da morena enquanto sua boca parecia nunca querer se separar da dela. Eram momentos maravilhosos, que John chegou a se perguntar como vivera todos esses anos sem sentir o gosto da boca daquela mulher. Poderia morrer beijando Viviane.

No entanto, um barulho no corredor fez com que o "maravilhoso momento" fosse interrompido. As mãos da jogadora de Quadribol saíram rapidamente debaixo da blusa do auror, enquanto esse afrouxava o aperto entre seus corpos e tentava regular a respiração. "_Só pode ser brincadeira... se for o Rony novamente, eu o mato!"_

-ECA! –Levou alguns minutos até John e Viviane reconhecerem a voz e olhar na direção de onde ela vinha. Teddy havia acabado de subir as escadas e dera de cara com a cena. – Tio John, a vó Molly mandou eu vir atrás do senhor para poder avisar que o jantar está servido.

Falando aquilo, e parecendo completamente normal a não ser pela cara de nojo que ainda fazia, Teddy desceu as escadas sem nem mesmo esperar alguma qualquer resposta.

-Droga! Viu o que você fez!? – Falou Viviane, afastando John com toda sua força e indo até o ponto onde o menino desaparecera, certificando-se que ele realmente havia descido.

-Eu fiz?

-Eu avisei que alguém poderia nos ver! – Ela não gritava, mas seu olhar poderia ferir qualquer um.

-E qual seria o problema nisso?

-Merda, você nunca pensa nas conseqüências, não é mesmo? – Parecia que eles haviam voltado para o ponto de partida, onde tudo o que faziam era provocar um ao outro; ela tentando deixá-lo com raiva, e ele tentando beijá-la. –Você pelo menos tem um cérebro?

-Teddy não vai contar nada, se é isso que te preocupa. – Disse John, completamente calmo.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Ela passava as mãos no cabelo negro freneticamente. – Ah, quer saber? Isso não vai mais acontecer!

-O QUE? –Aquilo não estava nos planos de John. – Você está maluca?

-Olha, foi bom enquanto durou, não? Você se divertiu e eu me diverti. Agora é melhor pararmos por aqui antes que isso piore.

-Não quero que isso aconteça! –O rosto do loiro estava com uma expressão de desespero, demonstrando que não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com a decisão dela.

-Não importa. Isso parou aqui. – Falando isso, Viviane deu meia volta e desceu as escadas indo a procura de Teddy para certifica-se de que o menino não comentaria nada sobre a cena que havia visto.

John, ainda parado no corredor com uma cara de poucos amigos, apenas a deixou ir.

-Vamos ver se isso "parou aqui", pintinha. – Disse ele, sorrindo.

A cozinha d'A Toca estava cheia naquela noite. A mesa de jantar estava repleta de pratos deliciosos feitos pela Sra. Weasley, a qual ficava ainda mais feliz em ver a casa cheia. Harry se perguntou do porque de Molly ter caprichado no jantar naquela noite. Não que ela não cozinhasse bem nos outros dias, mas naquela noite havia diferentes pratos e copos na mesa que Harry sabia que ela só os usava em ocasiões especiais. Talvez o motivo seria a chegada de David... aquele pensamento não o agradou em nada.

Passara o fim de tarde e parte da noite indo em diferentes brinquedos com Teddy no parque trouxa que o levara. Rony e Hermione pareceram se divertir também, embora o ruivo tenha se negado a andar em qualquer brinquedo trouxa, alegando que preferia beijar tia Muriel do que andar naqueles "enrolados de ferro".

Por fim, depois de convencer Teddy de que voltariam ali outro dia, Harry junto aos amigos retornaram a Toca para apreciar daquele belo jantar, encontrando Gina e David "juntos demais" no sofá da sala. Sua expressão mudara de feliz para medonha. Harry achava que se tivesse a chance de matar David naquele momento no qual ele depositava um beijo casto nos lábios de Gina, ele o faria com muito prazer. Sua salvação – e para a sorte de David – Teddy atrapalhou o momento do casal enquanto corria em direção a ruiva.

-Tia Gina! – Gritara o menino, assim que a viu na sala.

A ruiva abraçou o pequeno maroto e apresentou ele a David, o que começou uma divertida conversa com Teddy. Harry queria puxar o afilhado para longe dali. Já bastava ter o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley dizendo o quanto o medibruxo era perfeito para Gina, ter Teddy gostando dele também já era demais. Por sorte, Molly apareceu na sala pedindo para Teddy chamar John e Viviane pois o jantar estava servido.

Agora, sentado a mesa ao lado de Teddy e Hermione, Harry tentava se concentrar em seu prato, ignorando completamente a divertida conversa entre Arthur, David e Gina.

-Gostei muito de você, rapaz. – Disse o Sr. Weasley para o genro. – Espero que venha mais vezes a Toca. Eu e Molly adoraríamos recebê-lo mais vezes, e tenho certeza que Gina ficaria muito feliz. Considere essa casa, sua casa também.

O monstro dentro do peito de Harry revirou-se inquieto.

-Obrigado, Sr. Weasley. – Respondeu David. – Eu amo muito a sua filha. Se não for incômodo algum, virei quase todas a noites vê-la, se for possível.

-Só não a beije pelos cantos da casa... – Murmurou Rony alto o bastante para que o cunhado escutasse. Todos na mesa riram, exceto Harry que parecia concordar plenamente com as palavras do amigo.

-O que foi, Teddy? – Perguntou Gina, até então calada, ao ver a expressão de nojo na cara do garoto.

-Beijos de adultos são nojentos! –Disse o menino, voltando a comer. Não houve tempo para ouvir risadas, já que todos voltaram sua atenção para John, que tossia sem parar. Viviane também estava um pouco nervosa, já que temia que Teddy contasse o que havia visto há poucos minutos atrás.

-De-desculpe, Sra. Weasley. – Disse John, com a voz rouca e ainda tossindo. Rony e Harry se entreolharam ao mesmo tempo em que Gina observava Viviane a seu lado na mesa, a qual parecia muito interessada no pedaço de carne presente em seu prato.

-O que houve, querido? A comida não está boa?

-Oh, n-não Sra. Weasley. Meti um pedaço de carne grande demais na boca. Já estou bem. – Falou o loiro, enquanto fuzilava Harry e Rony com o olhar por estarem rindo de sua cara.

-Você também está bem, Viviane? – Perguntou Hermione, que assim como Gina, percebera o estado da amiga. – Você está vermelha...

-E-eu estou bem. – Respondeu ela, sorrindo torto.

Depois que todos pareceram satisfeito com o jantar, Harry viu David puxar Gina para o jardim. Suspirou. A vontade de esganar o medibruxo pareceu se acender novamente em seu peito, embora ele soubesse que tudo aquilo era culpa sua. Prometera a si mesmo que não desistira de conquistar Gina, mas seu coração se apertava e o monstro em seu peito o socava por dentro toda vez que a via perto de David. Tinha medo de nunca mais conseguir reconquistá-la, mas a lembrança do beijo em que trocaram na sala d'A Toca voltava em sua mente e lhe acendia a esperança novamente.

Nada da sua vida fora fácil, pensou ele. Com apenas 1 ano de idade, perdera os pais e até ao 17 anos fora perseguido por Voldemort, o que lhe ajudou a ter o cargo de auror no Ministério. Receber o cargo de Chefe dos Aurores também não fora fácil. Aquilo fora o resultado de alguns anos de esforço e dedicação ao trabalho. Agora, havia Gina, que o fazia entrar em um de seus piores pesadelos quando beijava David... sentia raiva de si mesmo toda vez que imaginava que tudo aquilo poderia ser diferente, mas fora tolo e burro, a deixara ir embora e agora estava pagando o preço de seu erro. Mas Harry seria paciente, só duvidava que agüentasse ficar parado, sem fazer nada, se visse a _sua_ ruiva beijando outro cara pelos próximos dias.

Suspirou mais uma vez naquela noite e olhou para o afilhado a sua frente, conversando com John e Rony na sala. Pelo menos Harry conseguia deixar o garoto feliz, mesmo que ele mesmo não estivesse.

-Vamos Teddy. Prometi a sua avó que não deixaria você em casa muito tarde. – Harry esperou o afilhado se despedir de todos presentes n'A Toca para levá-lo para casa. Havia decidido fazer algo do qual ele julgava ser a melhor coisa a se fazer naquele momento.

Passou a noite em claro, pensando em sua decisão e realmente achou que estaria fazendo a coisa certa. Todos já dormiam em uma certa hora da madrugada, mas sua mente parecia não parar de funcionar. Ora pensava sobre o mistério do espião no Ministério, ora pensava em algum modo de tentar afastar David de Gina, embora sua ideias em relação ao último pensamento não fossem muito boas, a maioria delas parecia absurdas.

Inquieto por não ter conseguido dormir até aquele horário, Harry saiu de sua cama e abriu a porta do quarto que ocupava n'A Toca lentamente, com cuidado para que essa não emitisse nenhum barulho naquela hora da noite. Desceu as escadas indo em direção a cozinha com cuidado para não esbarrar em alguma coisa. Não queria atrapalhar o sono do Sr. e Sra. Weasley por causa de seus pensamentos malucos.

Quando chegou a cozinha, Harry sorriu e pensou que estar acordado até aquela hora tinha suas vantagens. Gina estava ali, na cozinha d'A Toca. Tinha os cabelos soltos e um pouco bagunçados, vestia uma camisola de seda verde de alças finas e que ia um pouco mais a cima de seus joelhos. A luz da lua – a única coisa que iluminava o ambiente – refletia sobre sua pele alva bastante exposta devido o decote em V de sua roupa de dormir.

-Problemas para dormir? – Perguntou ele, depois de alguns minutos a observando. Ela quase deixara cair o copo com água que estava segurando com o susto.

-Eh... um pouco. –Ela sorriu um pouco e virou-se novamente para o balcão onde estava a garrafa com água. Levou ao copo em mãos a boca, demorando mais que o necessário para acabar com o líquido presente ali dentro. Não queria falar com Harry, não quando o motivo de sua insônia fosse ele...

Harry atravessou o cômodo e pegou um copo limpo de dentro do armário sob o fogão. Aproximou-se o bastante de Gina, que estava parada olhando para suas mãos em volta do copo vazio, e pegou a garrafa em frente a ela, enchendo seu copo com água.

Gina, mesmo não olhando em sua direção, podia sentir o olhar de Harry sobre si. Droga! Porque fora descer naquela hora da noite? Respirou fundo e deixou o copo em cima do balcão. Já ia voltar para seu quarto quando o ouviu sorrir baixo.

-Porque está rindo? –Ela voltou sua atenção para ele, que ria baixo enquanto deixava o copo já vazio na mesa no centro da cozinha. As palavras saíram de sua boca antes mesmo dela perceber.

-Não é nada... –Disse ele, olhando para o chão a balançando a cabeça ainda sorrindo. Gina reparou no que ele usava; Vestia uma blusa de mangas curtas e de tecido fino azul claro a qual marcava bem o formato de seu peito largo e um short da mesma cor que parecia bem confortável para dormir. A ruiva enrugou a testa e o olhou confusa, tentando afastar o pensamento de que ele estava lindo daquela forma.

-É claro que tem alguma coisa! Vamos... qual é a graça?

-Não temos sorte, não é? Anos atrás era você que morria de amores por mim, e eu não estava nem aí pra você. Agora estamos aqui, em uma situação contrária...

Aquilo fez com que Gina se arrepiasse, mas também não segurou o riso. Rio baixo, junto a ele, embora estivesse morrendo de vergonha com a situação. Harry estava certo afinal, no entanto havia uma parte diferente. Ela o amou no passado, e ele não a amava agora e ainda assim, ela se importava com ele. Queria ter uma amizade com Harry, mas ele insistia em complicar e, como sempre, arruinar seus planos.

-Você está assim por que quer, Harry. –Foi o que ela conseguiu dizer minutos depois de parar de sorrir.

-Ah, claro. Como se você também gostasse de mim no passado por que queria. –Falou ele, irônico.

-E-eu...

Harry pegou uma de suas mãos e chegou mais perto dela, a fazendo ofegar.

-Eu gosto de verdade de você, Gina. Quando vai acreditar em mim?

Gina abaixa seu rosto e encarou os próprios pés, com medo de olhá-lo nos olhos com a proximidade entre eles. Podia sentir o calor que vinha do corpo de Harry e sua respiração batendo contra os fios de seu cabelo.

-Porque você sempre torna as coisas mais difíceis? –Perguntou ela, em um sussurro. Ele levantou uma de suas mãos e acariciou-lhe a face, mesmo que essa ainda evitasse olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Não sou eu quem está tornando as coisas mais difíceis, Gina... sei que não está feliz com esse seu namoradinho...

-Não diga coisas das quais não tem certeza. Estou feliz com David. – Ela retirou a mão dele de seu rosto e se afastou. – O que tivemos ficou no passado, não tente fazer as coisas serem diferentes porque elas nunca vão ser. Quero que sejamos amigos e...

-Não quero ser seu amigo!

-Então não posso fazer nada porque é só a minha amizade que tenho a lhe oferecer. –Gina o olhou nos olhos e não soube identificar o que havia dentro daquelas órbitas verdes. Pareciam tão diferentes das quais ela costumava lembrar... A verdade era que ela sabia que estava sendo dura com ele, mas precisava ser. Não trocaria o amor de David pelo "gostar" de Harry. Se machucara com aquilo uma vez, não seria capaz de passar por aquilo novamente.

Afastou-se mais dele e sussurrou um "Boa noite". Sem esperar qualquer resposta, ela saiu da cozinha sem dizer mais uma palavra.

Harry ficou sozinho na cozinha tempo suficiente para reforçar sua decisão. Desistir de Gina estava fora de seus planos, e o mesmo ele não poderia dizer sobre ficar no mesmo teto que ela e o namorado. Aquilo era demais para ele.

O monstro em seu peito voltou a resmungar assim que, na manhã seguinte, viu David beijar rapidamente os lábios de Gina, pegando-a de surpresa. O olhar da ruiva encontrou os dele por uma fração de segundos, antes dele se levantar da mesa onde estava o delicioso café da manhã preparado pela Sra. Weasley, e convocar sua pequena mala da sala, onde continha seus pertences.

Viviane olhou para Harry, e deu uma leve cotovelada nas costelas de Gina, fazendo a ruiva voltar-se para Harry.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – A pergunta veio de Rony, que se levantou logo atrás do amigo. – Pra que essa mala?

- Vou voltar para casa, Rony. – Respondeu ele, sentindo os olhares vindos da cozinha.

Ouve um barulho irritante de uma cadeira arrastando no chão, e a Sra. Weasley veio de encontro aos dois, na sala. Hermione na sua cola.

- Meu querido, mas por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não aconteceu nada, Sra. Weasley. Apenas voltei para o trabalho antes do combinado para resolver algumas coisas. É melhor eu voltar para o apartamento, não quero atrapalhar... – E lançou um olhar para Gina, que havia chegado na sala junto a David e Viviane.

Almofadinhas estava sentado perto da porta, não muito animado. Ele parecia saber da decisão do dono e não se mostrava muito feliz com aquilo. Ele adorava a Toca, onde se divertia caçando os gnomos do jardim.

- Não seja bobo...

- Muito obrigado, Sra. Weasley, mas tenho que ir. – Harry deu-lhe um rápido abraço. – Vou mandar essa mala para o apartamento e vou direto para o Ministério. As férias acabaram.

Gina não era idiota para saber que a saída de Harry não tinha ligação alguma com o fim das férias.

- Você não precisa... – Começou Gina, mas não pôde terminar. Rony a cortou.

- Eu vou com você então, cara.

Harry seguiu Rony até a porta, mas não antes de lançar um olhar demorado para a ruiva. Não soube quantos minutos ele a encarou, mas só desviou o olhar quando Hermione se manifestou. David passou um braço pelos ombros de Gina.

- Irei discutir algumas coisas com a Sra. Weasley sobre o casamento. Vejo vocês mais tarde. – Disse Hermione. Rony coçou a cabeça. Ainda não havia contado para ela sobre os acontecimentos no Ministério, por mais que ele soubesse que ela desconfiava de algo. A morena ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um selinho.

- Não se esqueçam de aparecer no almoço de domingo! – Exclamou a matriacar Weasley, enquanto via o filho e Harry, que estava com Almofadinhas ao seu lado, se preparando para aparatar.

Assim que eles sumiram no jardim, Gina se sentiu vazia. Já estava acostumada a descer as escadas pela manhã, e encontrar os olhos verdes de Harry acompanhando cada movimento seu. Mas, pensou, talvez fosse melhor assim, com ele longe.

- Algum problema, Gina? – Perguntou David, e a ruiva suspirou.

- Não... Está tudo bem.

Hermione saiu da sala junto com a Sra. Weasley, e Viviane estava parada na soleira da porta, parecendo longe com seus pensamentos, fazendo assim David não se importar de beijar Gina mais uma vez no dia. Naquele momento, ela pôde perceber que, por mais que Harry tivesse ido embora e não tivesse nenhum relacionamento com ela, a culpa que sentia ao beijar David, como se estivesse traído alguém – ou o próprio coração- não desaparecera.

-XXXXX-

N/A: Oláaaa! Como vão? Desculpem pela demora! Tínhamos empacado em duas partes desse cap, mas, graças a Mérlin, a inspiração surgiu do além haha e podemos finalizá-lo!

Tadinho do John! Quem ficou triste com a decisão da Viviane? ~autoras levantando a mão~ Maaas não nos mateeem, ele não vai deixar baraato... alguma coisa me diz que os fãs desse casal gostarão do próximo capítulo =X. Tadinho do Harry também né? O David fica beijando a Gina na frente dele, coitado kkkkk por isso ele foi embora... Sobre o espião do Ministério, muitos pensam que é a Jean... huuum, será? No próximo capítulo vem mais sobre esse mistério haha.

Eu sei que falamos que iríamos postar pelo menos mais 2 capítulos antes das férias acabarem, mas não deu... veio só esse mesmo. Nossas aulas voltam no dia 24 (saudades das férias jás ) mas a boa notícia é que já temos uma parte do próximo capítulo pronta, o que já é um avanço, certo? Mesmo assim, queremos receber reviews! Elas sempre ajudando! U.U

Recebemos um número menos de reviews comparado a outros caps. Não nos abandoneeeem! AAh, queremos saber: Qual o capítulo preferido de vocês até agora?

**Quem aí tem facebook? Criamos uma página bem legal lá especialmente para os nossos leitores. Queríamos ficar mais "perto" de vocês e manter vocês atualizados sobre o andamento da fic! O link da página está no nosso perfil!**

Enfim, é isso. Próximo cap achoooo que vem perto do carnaval!

Beijinhooos =*


	13. 12 Confiança

12 - Confiança

Every road is a slippery slope

_(__Cada estrada é uma ladeira escorregadia)_

But there is always a hand that you can hold on to

_(__Mas há sempre uma mão em que você pode segurar)_

Looking deeper through the telescope

_(__Olhando mais profundamente através do telescópio)_

You can see that your home's inside of you

_(__Você pode ver que sua casa está dentro de você)_

**93 Million Miles – Jason Mraz **

Harry foi recebido no Departamento dos Aurores com um olhar relutante naquela manhã. John ainda não havia chegado, como ele previra, mas Jean já estava ali e, para variar, tinha o semblante sério, mexendo com seus cabelos loiros com a ponta de sua varinha.

Ninguém falou nada além de um 'bom dia'. Harry apenas entrou em sua sala, encontrando uma carta em cima de sua mesa. Suspirando, largou seu casaco na costa da cadeira, e sentou-se na mesma, para ler mais um 'recado' que o estranho lhe mandara. No início, ele riu incrédulo. Foi só depois de reler todas as linhas mais uma vez, que sentiu um enorme estresse subir por sua espinha. Desejou que Jean fizesse novamente uma massagem nele, somente para ele imaginar que, no lugar da loira, estivesse Gina, e assim se acalmar.

-Gostou dessa nova? –Perguntou Rony, entrando sem nenhuma cerimônia na sala de Harry, que desviou seu olhar para o amigo.

-Ele só pode estar delirando. –Falou o chefe dos aurores, fazendo com que a carta flutuasse até o ruivo com um simples aceno de sua varinha. Harry encostou as costas em sua cadeira, tirando seus óculos e limpando-os com a ponta de sua blusa.

-Devemos chamar a Hermione, agora? –O ruivo Wealey sentou-se em sua mesa, que ficava do outro lado da sala. Tirou de dentro de uma gaveta um sapo de chocolate, e começou a abocanhá-lo antes de colocar a carta junto com as outras. Jogou um sapo para Harry também. –Você sabe que ela ficará furiosa se não a chamarmos...

-Mione tem que ver que ela não trabalha nesse departamento, Rony. –Comentou o moreno, vendo que havia tirado a si mesmo no sapo de chocolate. –Mas tenho que admitir que precisamos dela. Mande uma coruja. Fale para ela ir jantar conosco, hoje a noite. Onde está o Allef? Ainda não o vi hoje...

-Ele mandou uma coruja dizendo que não virá hoje. Parece que está doente. – Respondeu Rony.

Doente? Harry achou aquilo estranho mas não teve tempo de comentar nada já que naquele momento, Jean entrou pela porta, e Rony lançou um olhar significante para o melhor amigo. O ruivo a cumprimentou antes de sair da sala, deixando Jean sozinha com seu chefe.

Olhou para Harry, que sabia o que ela estava procurando e apontou para a carta em cima das outras. Jean pegou a carta e a leu rapidamente, arregalando os olhos.

-Você não vai sair, não é? –Perguntou a loira devolvendo a carta para o lugar onde estava e parou em frente a mesa de Harry, com os braços cruzados. Ela estava séria, parecendo tão perigosa quanto um felino.

-É claro que não. Não vou seguir ordens de um desconhecido! –Ponderou Harry, ajeitando-se em sua cadeira. –Sair desse departamento está fora de cogitação. Ele só pode estar tirando uma com a minha cara.

Jean deu um sorrisinho. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente da de Harry, e cruzou as pernas.

-Ótimo. E agora? O que faremos? Não podemos simplesmente ficar parados.

Harry franziu o cenho e suspirou.

-E não vamos. –Informou ele, ajeitando seus óculos em seu nariz.

-E o que você pretende fazer...?

-Sinto muito Jean, mas acho que não devo lhe falar.

Jean o olhou incrédula, arregalando os olhos. As veias em sua testa ficaram visíveis, e ela desencostou da costa da cadeira, apoiando-se na mesa com as duas mãos.

-Está dizendo que não confia em mim? –Perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos. Harry não respondeu, apenas começou a organizar alguns papeis de uma de suas gavetas. –É isso, Harry?

-Jean, por favor...

A loira levantou-se da cadeira, fazendo um barulho irritante. Virou-se para Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que seus cabelos se desprendiam do coque mal feito.

-Eu não acredito nisso... Por Mérlin, Harry! Todos esses anos... Tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente, e você tem a coragem de me dizer que não confia em mim?

-Eu não disse que não confio em você, e o que aconteceu entre você e eu está fora de questão! –Exclamou Harry. Ele não elevou a voz, porém sua expressão demonstrava o tamanho de sua raiva.

Como se não bastasse ter que aguentar o tal estranho lhe aperreando, ainda havia Jean, que insistia em lembrar-lhe do relacionamento que tinham, por mais que ele já tivesse terminado com tudo meses atrás.

- É mesmo? Então porque você não me conta? Acha que eu possa ser esse espião?

Harry levantou-se também, olhando nos olhos enquanto passava uma das mãos por seus cabelos bagunçados.

-Você está colocando palavras na minha boca, Jean. Eu não estou acusando você! E a decisão de quem e o que eu devo contar ou não cabe somente e exclusivamente a mim! Não meta a nossa relação ou seja lá o que temos fora daqui nisso!

Pronto. Ele acabara de ir longe demais. E ele sabia disso, mas aquela era a única maneira de Jean entender. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar escandalizado, e ele tinha certeza de que a vontade dela era de lhe azarar ali mesmo, independentemente se ele era seu chefe ou não.

-Como assim "seja lá o que temos"? – Jean franziu a testa e o olhou com indignação. – Passamos aquela noite juntos. Vo-você... qual o seu problema?

-Jean, por favor, não meta iss...

-Você está estranho comigo, Harry. Não aceitou os meus carinhos, muito menos retornou minhas ligações. –Jean falava com lágrimas nos olhos, mas segurou-se para não deixá-las cair por seu rosto. –E agora desconfia de mim... Tem outra mulher, não é?

-O-o que? – Aquilo realmente pegou ele de surpresa.

-Tem outra mulher? Você está gostando de outra? – Jean repetiu a pergunta olhando-o nos olhos.

-Você está ficando maluca? Não tem outra mulher, Jean. – Harry sentiu uma fisgada no coração por estar mentindo. É claro que havia outra mulher... Droga! Desde que Gina voltara sua vida pareceu virar de cabeça pra baixo... Ele balançou a cabeça, impedindo seus pensamentos de irem ao encontro da ruiva e respirou fundo, voltando-se novamente para Jean. – Olha, isso não é local para discutimos isso, você sabe. E, por Mérlin Jean, não é porque não quero lhe contar o que irei fazer em relação a esse espião idiota que deixei de confiar em você ou que tenho outra mulher!

-Então porque vo...

-Já chega! – Falou Harry, em um tom mais ríspido. – Aqui não é local para falarmos sobre isso. Quanto a quem eu confio e o que irei fazer, isso cabe somente a mim! Só tente entender... Não misturo meus sentimentos e relações que tenho fora daqui ao meu trabalho. E você deveria fazer o mesmo.

Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, nesses os quais Jean e Harry apenas se encaravam, ambos com olhares severos. Demorou mais alguns minutos até que Jean resolveu falar.

-Se é assim, Harry, não se preocupe. Acho que você não se importa se eu tirar o resto do dia de folga. Tenha um bom dia. – E assim, saiu da sala com passos duros, batendo a porta com força atrás de si, irritando-o ainda mais.

Harry soltou vários palavrões, embora ele ainda não soubesse o que exatamente estava xingando. No lugar de Jean, ele também sentiria raiva, mas ele não poderia fazer nada. E ainda tinha aquele papo de "outra mulher". Ele simplesmente não saberia como agir caso ela descobrisse sobre Gina, ou que, enquanto ele deveria estar "pensando" em dar uma nova chance para loira, havia beijado a ruiva.

Lembrar-se do conteúdo da carta que o estranho mandara naquele dia o irritava ainda mais.

O estranho dizia na carta que queria ver Harry longe do departamento, mas ele só sairia dali se estivesse morto. Antes de chegar no departamento naquela manhã, ele fora ao encontro do Ministro. Houve um murmurinho quando ele adentrou a sala de Kingsley, mas esse o recebeu com um sorriso e tapinha nas costas.

Harry contou ao Ministro tudo o que estava acontecendo antes de falar o que realmente queria. Tivera a ideia de consultar as fixas dos aurores, mas ele só o faria com a permissão de Kingsley, que o concedeu sem delongas. E embora ele e Rony teriam que ficar até tarde no Departamento do Aurores lendo e checando cada fixa, ele não se arrependera da decisão.

Aquilo seria sigiloso.

XXXXX

Gina achou que realmente se daria bem no novo trabalho.

A ruiva se encontrava no seu quarto, naquele fim de tarde, com alguns exemplos do Profeta Diário espalhados por sua cama, todos abertos nas colunas de Quadribol.

Desde pequena fora acostumada a jogar Quadribol junto com seus irmãos e os 6 anos que passara no time Harpias de Holyhead a ajudara a adquirir mais conhecimento sobre a história do jogo. Cobrir e escrever sobre as temporadas dos campeonatos seria como descrever a sua própria vida nos anos anteriores. Ela sabia todas as emoções, desde a felicidade de marcar um ponto até a tristeza da perda de uma partida. O novo trabalho ainda lhe exigiria que comparecesse a alguns jogos de Quadribol, para depois os descrever sobre seu ponto de vista ao jornal. Assim, Gina descobriu que não ficaria longe dos campos onde passara a maioria do tempo nos últimos anos e, o mais importante, ela não precisaria ficar tanto tempo longe de sua família para aquilo.

Depois de terminar de ler mais da metade das antigas colunas de Quadribol do Profeta Diário, Gina procurou organizar os papéis que até então estavam espalhados por sua cama. Duas leve batidas na porta a fez tirar a atenção dos jornais em sua frente.

-Gi? –Falou David, que acabara de adentrar o quarto da ruiva, fechando a porta quando passou por essa. –Espero não estar atrapalhando.

-É claro que não. –Respondeu ela, sorrindo-lhe. –Sente-se aqui. –Ela apontou para o local ao lado do seu na cama.

-O que ficou fazendo a tarde toda trancada aqui? –Perguntou David, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Estava lendo umas das antigas colunas de Quadribol do Profeta. –Gina indicou a pilha de jornal em sua frente. –Começarei no novo trabalho em alguns dias. E você? Achei que tivesse saído...

-Bom, minha tarde não foi tão boa quanto a sua. – Ele a puxou, fazendo-a se encostar em seu peito.

-Por quê?

-Seus irmãos me deram uma pequena palestra sobre "como se deve namorar Gina Weasley".

-Ah, droga... Não acredito que eles fizeram isso. –Gina levantou a cabeça do peito de David e o olhou nos olhos.

-Está tudo bem... Eu saí vivo.

Ele tinha os braços ao redor da cintura dela, enquanto essa o tinha enlaçado pelo pescoço para poder se aconchegar melhor nele.

-Nós já namoramos há quase dois anos! E eu já cresci, sei escolher quem devo namorar. – Explicou ela. – Eles já deveriam saber disso.

-Se eu tivesse uma irmã, tão bonita quanto você, faria a mesma coisa. Mas confesso que fiquei com um pouco de medo.

-Me desculpe, David. Eles sempre foram assim... Ciumentos e...

Ele a calou com um selinho.

-Não precisa pedir desculpas. Como já disse, eu sobrevivi. –David acariciou o rosto de Gina, fazendo-a sorrir. –Mas talvez isso mude se eu continuar nesse quarto, trancado com você.

Ela deu uma gargalhada. David era assim. Sempre a fazia sorrir e parecia saber o que dizer nos momentos certos.

-Eu protejo você. –Gina ficou e joelhos na cama, entre as pernas do namorado.

-Assim eu corro menos risco de vida...- Foi a última coisa que ele falou antes dela juntar seus lábios nos dele, em um beijo calmo e intenso.

O coração de Davi batia fortemente enquanto movia sua língua contra a dela. Suas mãos estavam na cintura da ruiva, incapazes de se moverem. Sentia-se feliz e completo quando beijava Gina, fazendo-se perguntar o por que de ter passado tantos dias longe dela.

No entanto, para Gina, aquilo não passava de um simples beijo. Seu coração não batia fortemente como o dele. O beijou por que achou que era o certo a se fazer, afinal, ele era seu namorado. Assim como as noites que já haviam passado juntos, não havia nada de especial naquele momento para ela. O engraçado era que a ruiva não se lembrava de notar nenhuma daquelas coisas até Harry a beijar de surpresa no jardim.

Depois que o beijo acabou, ambos ficaram conversando por mais alguns minutos. David fazia um carinho nos cabelos rubros de Gina, e, algum tempo depois, ela sentiu ele se remexer, como se algo o incomodasse.

-O que foi?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Harry Potter? – Perguntou ele, sem rodeios, e Gina virou-se para ele com um olhar não muito amigável.

- Como assim? Que tipo de pergunta é essa, David?

- Vocês ficaram se olhando estranho quando ele foi embora. E não venha me dizer que isso talvez seja coisa da minha cabeça, porque eu percebi o modo como vocês se tratam... Apenas quero saber o que houve. – Exclamou o moreno, olhando-a, como se a obrigasse a responder sua pergunta.

Gina não vacilou, e sustentou seu olhar contra o dele. Ela não poderia esperar que ele não suspeitasse de nada. E ainda podia notar que aquilo já estava na cabeça dele por um tempo. Ela passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos rubros, suspirando.

- Não aconteceu nada... Apenas nos desentendemos dias atrás. – Gina se sentiu péssima de não estar contando toda a verdade, por mais que o que tenha dito não fosse inteiramente uma mentira. – Não se preocupe com isso.

- Cheguei a pensar que, hum, talvez ele gostasse de você ou, não sei bem.. Eu peguei ele olhando pra você diversas vezes.

Gina riu, mas não deixou que seu riso transmitisse seu nervosismo. Juntou alguns papéis do Profeta em cima de sua cama, e arrumou-os. Uma batida na sua porta, porém, a impediu de falar qualquer coisa.

Hermione meteu sua cabeça pela abertura da porta e olhou para os dois.

- Eh.. Gina, desculpe interromper, mas... será que posso falar com você um instante?

- Oh, é claro. – A ruiva se levantou da cama, arrumando sua roupa. Viu Hermione fechar a porta de seu quarto, dizendo que a esperaria lá fora. – David, o que acha de irmos ao Beco Diagonal? Ainda não vi nenhum vestido para o casamento de Rony e...

- Eu não vou... Marquei de ir no St. Mungus.. Você se importa?- Perguntou ele, olhando-a.

De primeiro, Gina não acreditou, mas ao olhá-lo constatou que ele estava falando sério. Uma leve irritação subiu por seu corpo, mas controlou-se.

-St. Mungus? David... você disse qu...

-Eu sei, disse que estava de férias e que não deixaria o meu trabalho atrapalhar o nosso relacionamento. – Ele chagou mais perto de Gina, segurando uma de suas mãos. – É por um bom motivo, eu juro. Apenas não quero contar nada a você antes de ter certeza. Confie em mim.

Gina respirou fundo e segurou a mão de David que estava a acariciando no rosto.

-Eu confio. – Respondeu a ruiva, embora sua voz não tenha saído tão segura assim.

-Serei breve. Prometo não demorar. – David segurou o rosto de Gina com as duas mãos e a beijou rapidamente. – Quanto ao Potter, eu...

-Não tem com o que se preocupar. Ele é apenas... – Ela diria a palavra "amigo", no entanto não achou certo. Ser amiga de Harry era um desejo que estava quase apagado de sua mente depois que ele partira e, de certa forma, por mais que em seu íntimo não tivesse gostado nem um pouco daquilo, tê-lo longe d'A Toca fora o melhor a ser feito. – Ele é apenas o melhor amigo do meu irmão. Um filho para minha mãe. Não se preocupe com isso.

-Isso me deixa aliviado. – David riu pelo nariz. – Não sei se poderia competir com o herói do mundo bruxo.

Gina não soube o que responder diante daquela frase. Apenas deu e ombros e deu por encerrado aquele assunto.

-Vou ver o que a Hermione quer. Nos falamos mais tarde, quando você voltar do St. Mungus. – A ruiva deu um selinho nele sem olhá-lo nos olhos e saiu do quarto suspirando.

XXXXXX

Viviane estava cansada.

Naquela tarde, ela junto a Molly ajudaram Hermione a escolher os convites para o casamento da morena com Rony. Embora a cerimônia seria realizada n'A Toca, alguns detalhes como convites e garçons seriam a modo trouxa, já que os parentes de Hermione não eram bruxos como ela. A Sra. Weasley também estava muito animada e, mesmo faltando bastante dias para o casamento do filho mais novo acontecer, ela já estava eufórica, falando aos 4 cantos da casa como seria a organização da festa.

Outra coisa também incomodava Viviane: Notara como Gina mudara desde a partida de Harry, mesmo que esse tenha prometido voltar para almoçar junto a eles no dia seguinte. A ruiva estava estranha, sempre com o pensamento longe, passando minutos observando David como se temesse que ele fosse embora a qualquer momento. Viviane tentara conversa com Gina, mas essa sempre estava acompanhada do namorado ou de alguém da família de modo que a tal conversa tivesse que ser adiada. Pensou em conversar com a amiga naquela tarde junto a Hermione, enquanto escolhiam os convites, mas não achou justo voltar a atenção para algo que não tinha nenhum ligação com o casamento. Sabia que Hermione também queria conversar com Gina, mas nem ela e nem Viviane haviam conseguido naquele dia, já que a ruiva passara a tarde trancada em seu quarto.

Agora, depois de andar por quase todas as lojas trouxas com a futura nova Weasley e Molly, Viviane andava ao redor d'A Toca tomando um chocolate quente, olhando para o céu enquanto esse começava a escurecer devido o começo da noite. Adorava ficar sozinha e pensar. Parecia estranho para ela, que fazia parte de um time de Quadribol e assim, vivendo em campos lotados onde barulho era o que não faltava. Mas a verdade era que Viviane adorava aquilo também. Momentos como aquele, enquanto andava pelos jardins d'A Toca em pleno silêncio eram bom para pensar, mas estar em campo em cima de uma vassoura jogando Quadribol enquanto ouvia os gritos da torcida serviam para fazê-la esquecer dos momentos que lembrava-se sem querer... os momentos tristes... droga, tudo seria mais fácil se pudesse esquecer aquilo de vez, coisa que o feitiço Obliviate faria rapidamente. No entanto, não poderia praticá-lo em si mesma, e nunca contara a ninguém sobre o que acontecera, o que fazia sua "ideia" ser impossível de se virar realidade.

John também seria um ótimo remédio, pensou Viviane. Os momentos em que passava ao lado dele, por mais curtos que eram, a faziam esquecer dos problemas. Mas aquela "ideia" também acabara. Ela mesma colocara um fim naquilo. Ele, no entanto, não parecia satisfeito, já que, quando ela voltara para A Toca há poucos minutos atrás, lá estava ele, sentado no sofá lendo O Profeta Diário, completamente lindo, sexy e irritante. Fora por isso que ela resolvera passear pelo jardim. Não queria aturar as investida de John naquela noite.

-Mas o que..

Viviane se assustara quando, enquanto passava ao lado do galinheiro, sentiu alguém puxá-la pelo braço para dentro daquela pequena casinha de madeira e a prensar na parede. Lá se fora o seu chocolate quente, que havia caído no chão devido ao susto.

Revirou os olhos quando, minutos depois, reconheceu o estranho.

-Droga John, qual o seu problema? Não entendeu o que eu disse naquele dia? Acab...

-Preciso apenas verificar uma coisa, pintinha. – Disse John, antes de beijá-la.

Não havia como alguém os ver ali. A noite já chegara, e a única fonte de luz no local era a luz da lua que entrava por entre as frestas na parede de madeira do galinheiro.

No mesmo momento em que sentiu os lábios dele em contato com os seus, Viviane tentava o afastar, batendo em seu peito e não retribuindo o beijo, mas John era muito mais forte que ela. Ele a segurava pela cintura, a prensando na parede do galinheiro enquanto a beijava ferozmente. Seus corpos estavam totalmente colados, tanto que nem um sopro de ar passava entre eles. Viviane ainda tentou, mas não obteve sucesso. Droga, John despertava nela um desejo enorme, que ela nunca havia sentido antes! Como poderia resistir aquilo?

Fora ela que aprofundou o beijo. Suas mãos cansaram de lutar e foram direto para a nuca do loiro, arranhando-lhe no local, arrancando um sorriso de John por entre seus lábios. Ele não ousou acabar com aquele momento. Sabia que ela não resistiria, e que queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. Parecia que os lábios de Viviane serviam como imãs. Toda vez que a via, o loiro simplesmente _tinha _que beijá-los. Era quase torturante.

Beijaram-se até o ar se fazer necessário, mas não se afastaram nenhum milímetro. John passou a distribuir beijinhos no pescoço e colo de Viviane enquanto essa ofegava e arranhava levemente sua nuca. Depois dos lábios, o pescoço da morena era onde ele mais gostava de beijar pois ali o cheiro do perfume dela era maior, tão doce quanto uma barra de chocolate. Pensar no doce o fez apertar mais seu corpo contra o de Viviane, fazendo com que ela saísse do chão e o enlaçasse pela cintura. Santos Deus... ele era capaz de sentir cada pedacinho do corpo dela grudado ao seu.

-J-John... –Disse Viviane quando o loiro voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios. – N-não po-podemos...

Um pingo de sanidade ainda percorria pela cabeça dela, no entanto esse pingo era quase um nada perto da avalanche de água que gritava para tirar a blusa de John.

-Diz... – A voz dele não era mais alto que um sussurro. Ele estava tão próximo a Viviane que era capaz até de contar cada sarda que ela possuía no rosto. – Diz que não quer... e e-eu paro...

Ele subiu umas de suas mãos por de baixo da blusa de Viviane, sentindo a maciez de sua pele enquanto mordia o lábio inferior dela.

-E-eu... – O contanto das mãos de John em sua cintura foi como se um choque elétrico percorresse por seu corpo, a avisando que aquele não era só o local onde ela queria que ele lhe tocasse.

-Diga... – Falou ele mais uma vez. Apesar de seu corpo gritar para tê-la naquele momento, John não forçaria nada que Viviane não quisesse.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez, aprofundando o beijo rapidamente. Ela pensou em dizer para ele se afastar, dizer que não queria aquilo, mas não mentira aquele ponto. Todo seu ser gritava por ele, sua mente, seu corpo... tudo era John. Naquele momento, enquanto sua língua chocava-se com a dele, Viviane esqueceu que dias atrás havia acabado o que quer que eles tinham. Esqueceu que os Weasley não estavam tão longe dali e, principalmente, esqueceu de seu passado.

-E-eu... –Viviane, em um gesto rápido, puxou a blusa que John usava para cima, deixando o peito largo e másculo dele a mostra. – Eu não quero que você pare.

Ele lhe mostrou o seu melhor sorriso antes de livrar-se da blusa dela da mesma maneira que ela tinha feito com a sua. A visão de Viviane semi-nua, usando apenas um sutiã preto – que ele achou extremamente sexy- e uma calça jeans o deixou louco.

Segurando-as pelas coxas, John a levou até uma montanha de lençóis - os quais deduziu estarem para lavar - e a deitou por cima deles, se acomodando logo depois por entre suas pernas. Viviane então passou a distribuir beijinho pelo pescoço e ombros dele, enquanto esse estava em uma briga com o fecho de seu sutiã.

Logo, o chão do galinheiro se encheu de peças de roupas do casal, já que esses arrancavam as peças do corpo do outro feito um bebê buscando os seios da mãe.

John beijou toda a extensão do corpo de Viviane, dando maior atenção a seus seios enquanto suas mãos acariciavam-lhe as coxas. Ela era tão macia... cheirosa... Logo ele descobriu que não havia nenhuma parte do corpo dela do qual não o achasse atraente. Até mesmo naquele momento, em que ela esta suada e com alguns pedaços de palha presos no cabelo negro, John a achava mais atraente do que qualquer mulher que já levara pra cama.

Viviane se maravilhava com a sensação de seus seios em contato com o peito largo do loiro. Com as unhas, arranhava-o as costas aproveitando para apalpar todos os músculos que ele continha ali. Suas pernas estavam enroladas fortemente na cintura dele, não agüentando mais a espera para que ele lhe penetrasse e, quando esse finalmente o fez, sentiu qualquer força de seu corpo se esvair.

Seus corpos unidos pareciam como quebra-cabeças: moldavam-se perfeitamente um ao outro. Não havia carinho e muito menos sentimentos ali. John e Viviane estavam apenas matando o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro, mas esse parecia aumentar toda vez que ele se movimentava cada vez mais fundo dentro dela, a fazendo gemer alto. Os arranhões que a morena dava em suas costas - John tinha quase certeza - deixariam algumas marcas assim como os beijos e chupões que ele distribuía pelo pescoço dela.

Nenhum dos dois dissera uma palavra ou trocaram juras eternas de amor. Apenas seus corpos dançavam uma dança cada vez mais rápida em meios aos gemidos que nem John e nem Viviane conseguiram segurar. Fora daquele galinheiro, a lua brilhava no céu completamente escuro e sem nuvens, o vento vinha frio quando, finalmente, ambos chegaram ao ápice.

John tombou para o lado do corpo de Viviane. Essa por sua vez deitou sua cabeça no peito suado dele, não querendo quebrar aquele contato de peles suadas nem por mil galeões. Ainda tentando regular a respiração e sentindo o peito dele subir e descer na mesma velocidade que o seu, ela sentiu John os cobrir com um dos lençóis daquela pequena montanha onde estavam deitados antes de fechar os olhos e não ver mais nada.

O jogo chegara ao fim, e John acabara de ganhar.

XXXXX

Gina encontrou Hermione tomando um copo de água na cozinha d'A Toca. A amiga havia deixado uma pequena bolsa em cima da mesa a qual a ruiva estranhou.

-Hermione? – Gina viu a amiga virar-se de frente para si. – O que queria conversar comigo?

Hermione deixou o copo de vidro já vazio na pia e chegou mais perto de Gina depois de verificar se havia alguém próximo ao compartimento em que se encontravam.

-Eu quero realmente conversar com você Gina, mas não agora.

Devido o olhar com o que a morena lhe olhava, Gina já sabia o motivo da conversa.

-Hermione, eu...

-Por favor, não discuta. Estou indo para o apartamento do Harry e do Rony. Eles me mandaram uma carta dizendo que precisavam falar comigo. Eu sei que vocês brigaram... – Hermione não precisou citar o nome da pessoa para que Gina soubesse a quem ela se referia. – Gina, escute. Harry e Rony trabalharão até tarde amanhã no Ministério, por isso não vejo problema de você ir até lá amanhã a noite.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos até Gina entender o que a amiga lhe pedira.

-O-o que? Você quer que eu vá até lá? Hermione, você sabe que eu e o Harry...

-...Brigaram. É, eu sei. Mas como disse, ele trabalhará amanhã até tarde no Ministério. Rony me disse isso na carta em que me mandou hoje a tarde. – Explicou a ex-grifinória. – Por favor Gina, vá. Eu preciso mesmo falar com você. Eu sei que seria mais fácil você ir até o apartamento onde eu moro, mas estou o colocando a venda. Eu e Rony pretendemos comprar uma casa, sabe... para morarmos depois que nos casarmos.

Gina viu o brilho nos olhos da amiga quando essa dissera a última frase e sentiu-se feliz por aquilo. Enquanto ela estava confusa ao lado de David, sua mente vagava por entre as lembranças dos beijos que trocara com Harry e com a cena de sua partida. E, vendo Hermione falar sobre o casamento com seu irmão de modo que ela pudesse ver a sua felicidade, fazia com que Gina chegasse a sentir uma pequena inveja da amiga. Se sentiu o pior dos monstros com aquele pensamento.

A verdade era que ela já esperava tal atitude de Hermione ou até mesmo de Viviane. Gina sabia que uma das amigas viria falar com ela, embora ainda nutrisse esperança que aquilo nunca acontecesse. Hermione junto a Viviane a entendiam e saberiam reconhecer quando ela mentisse. Ora, como poderia conversa sobre Harry quando nem mesmo ela entendia o que estava acontecendo? Seus pensamentos pareceram se embaralhar no momento em que ele a beijou e, desde daí, nunca mais voltaram a trabalhar perfeitamente. Parecia que eles possuíam vontade própria, sempre voltando com as lembranças de seu encontro com ele ali, na cozinha d'A Toca, mesmo que Gina tentasse impedir. Chegava a ser pior quando estava perto de David. Pensar em Harry com o medibruxo perto lhe parecia horrível, como se ela o estivesse traindo de alguma forma.

Sabendo que não teria como dizer não á Hermione, Gina suspirou antes de responder:

-Eu vou.

Hermione abriu um largo sorriso.

-Prepararei um belo jantar para nós. Você não vai se arrepender, eu prometo. – Disse ela, abraçando Gina. – Vejo você amanhã. Diga a Viviane que ela também será bem-vinda... Oh, mal me casei e já estou convidando duas amigas para jantarem na casa do Rony, e a casa nem é só dele!

Gina riu.

-Não se preocupe. Acho que o Harry não se importa. – A ruiva sentiu seu estômago revirar ao dizer o nome dele.

Hermione a abraçou mais uma vez antes de aparatar e, mesmo com a sua partida, Gina ainda ficou longos minutos parada no mesmo local, tentando não se preocupar com o dia seguinte, falhando miseravelmente.

-XXXXX-

**N/A**: Oie! Tem alguém aí? Espero que não tenham sumido com a nossa enorme demora. Ta, dessa vez não tem desculpas... enrolamos mesmo, né? Maaaaaas, devido o cap ter ficado bem legal (nós realmente gostamos dele u-u) esperamos que nos perdoem, principalmente os fãs do casal John e Viviane. \o/

David querendo saber o que rolou... huuuuum, e a Gina nem contou toda a verdade né? Isso ainda dará confusão =X. Haa, o espião que ver o Harry fora do Ministério! Vishii... alguém mais se arrisca em dizer quem é o espião? Por fim, a volta do casal John e Viviane. Eu (tchella) to morta de curiosidade pra saber o q vcs acharam. Não quis fazer cenas de NC muito forte, até pq acho q nunca conseguiria e tbm, não quero transformar a fic como o livro "50 tons de cinza". Espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado.

Respondendo a review de quem não é cadastrado no site:

Belinha Weasley: Meu deus, shuasahsuasau abrindo caminho pro David? É talvez o Harry tenha dado mais espaço pra ele mesmo, mas acho que seria bem pior se ele continuasse ali, vendo a Gina sendo beijada por outro! Hsuahaa Mas calmaa, o Harry não vai deixar as coisas tão fáceis assim, e a Hermione vai ajudar hahaha. Boom, vc já deve ter percebido com esse cap qual foi o plano do John, né? Enfim, passou o carnaval mas estamos aqui weeeeeee \o/ e por favor, não morra shuahsuasa. We are here! Sua fofa, dizendo que ama todos os caps! Sshaushau Espero q tenha amado esse tbm! Esperamos sua review! Beijãoo =**

Ficamos muito tristes pq a maioria dos leitores não estão mais deixando a sua review. Poxaaaa, como vamos saber se vcs estão gostando? Queremos reviews se não o próximo cap vai demorar mais do que esse (somos más u-u).

Boom, quanto ao próximo cap... achamos que vai demorar. Passamos para uma outra turma na nossa escola, uma turma onde somos cobradas mais do que as outras. Já temos um simulado dia 8 e mais outro no dia 21. Mas não se preocupem, procuraremos avisar vcs sobre o cap na nossa página do facebook.

Beijiinhoos e não esqueçam de deixar reviews, heim? U-U

P.S: Quem viu o Dan dançando e cantando no Oscar? Ele tava muito lindooo!


	14. 13 Verdades Não Ditas

__13- Verdades Não Ditas

_"Tem gente que está do mesmo lado que você__  
Mas deveria estar do lado de lá  
Tem gente que machuca os outros  
Tem gente que não sabe amar  
Tem gente enganando a gente  
Veja a nossa vida como está  
Mas eu sei que um dia a gente aprende..."_

**Mais Uma Vez. – Renato Russo.**

-Viviane? – Ela realmente, desde que saíra de Gales, não estava com sorte.

Ao sair do galinheiro, ela nem se preocupou em ver se havia alguém vindo naquela direção. Era cedo, duvidava que alguém fosse ali aquela hora da manhã... burra! Distraída em livrar suas roupas e cabelo da palha que havia no chão do pequeno casebre, Viviane quase gritou quando foi surpreendida por Harry.

-Ah! Oi Harry! – Ela coloca a mão no peito com o susto. O embaraço de seu cabelo e seu rosto corado deixava claro que não fora somente o susto em o ver ali que a perturbava. Harry, é claro, percebeu.

-Bom dia! – Ele lhe sorriu educado antes de voltar a falar. – Eh... o que você estava fazendo no galinheiro?

Viviane arregalou os olhos, não esperando aquele tipo de pergunta. Ora, mas o que mais ele perguntaria?

-Ah... e-eu?... Certo... E-uu estava apenas... apenas dando um volta... isso! Eu gosto de caminhar pela manhã! – Harry estranhou o modo como ela falou, como se estivesse pensando em cada palavra que dissera cuidadosamente. Ele também notara que a morena sorria mais que o normal, sem qualquer motivo aparente. – E você? O que faz aqui?

-Vim pegar ovos... que a Sra. Weasley me pediu. Não poderei vir para o almoço, então resolvi aparecer para o café...

Ela assentiu, encerrando a conversa e acenando para logo depois continuar a andar, mas parou no mesmo instante que percebeu Harry indo em direção ao galinheiro. Correu até ele antes mesmo que esse chegasse na porta do pequeno casebre.

-Harry! Harry... espere! – Viviane o segurou pelo braço, fazendo-o virar-se para si.

-Há algo errado?

-Não, é que... bom... eu acho melhor você usar algum feitiço convocatório para pegar os ovos. – Ela tentou parecer calma. Se não a achasse tão estranha naquele momento, Harry teria rido.

-Porque?

-Bom... a não ser que você queira ver um homem dormindo pelado em meio a um bando de galinhas...

Harry entendeu e, por incrível que pareça, tinha uma leve ideia de quem era o homem no galinheiro.

-Ah... certo. Farei isso. – Disse ele.

Ao contrário do que esperava, Viviane não demonstrou nenhum sinal de vergonha pelo o que havia dito. Sussurrando um simples "Bom dia", ele a viu andar em direção A Toca, como se o que acabara de dizer a ele fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Quando enfim retornou à cozinha com os devidos ovos que a Sra. Weasley havia pedido, não viu nenhum sinal de Viviane.

-Obrigada querido. – Falou Molly, pegando alguns ovos e os quebrando dentro de uma panela. Logo o cheiro de ovos mexidos invadiu todo o compartimento, e Harry sentiu sua barriga roncar enquanto sentava-se em uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa, uma vez que a Sra. Weasley negasse qualquer ajuda vinda dele no fogão.

Barulhos de passos foram ouvidos e logo David e Gina entraram na cozinha. Harry apertou com força a maçã que estava a sua frente ao ver que o _casal _estava de mãos dadas e que chegaram aos risos ali. Será que eles haviam passado a noite juntos? Aquele pensamento fez com que o monstro dentro do peito de Harry ficasse ainda mais enfurecido. A imagem de Gina deitando-se com outro homem lhe transmitia dor e um ciúme capaz de corroê-lo por dentro.

Logo que avistou Harry sentado na cozinha, David ficou surpreso. Havia escutado a sogra falar que ele só viria para o almoço, portanto não o esperava vê-lo logo pela manhã. Foi inevitável sentir uma ponta de ciúmes ao ver o herói do mundo bruxo acompanhando com os olhos o corpo de Gina.

-Bom dia, Harry Potter. – Falou David, em uma tentativa de tirar a atenção do moreno da _sua _namorada. Esperou ele lhe olhar para poder enlaçar a cintura de Gina com o braço esquerdo.

-Oi. – Respondeu Harry, em um tom seco e nem um pouco simpático. Seu olhar sobre David não durou um pouco mais de 1 minuto antes de virar-se para Gina e abrir um sorriso galanteador. – Como vai, Gina?

-Vou bem. – Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu responder. Sabia que Harry estava tentando provocar David e que esse por sua vez também não estava facilitando nem um pouco a situação. Por Mérlin, ela se sentia como se fosse um prêmio! E, ao mesmo tempo em que odiava aquela situação, estava feliz por ver Harry. De algum modo, naqueles poucos dias em que ele passara n'A Toca, ela se acostumara a vê-lo pela manhã.

Gina dirigiu-se para perto da mãe, a ajudando a colocar o resto das coisas que faltavam na mesa. Sentiu o olhar de Harry acompanhando todos os seus movimentos e se segurava para não transparecer seu nervosismo. David também pareceu inquieto enquanto sentava-se na mesa de frente para o moreno.

-Pensei que só viria para o almoço... – Disse David. A Sra. Weasley colocou um bule com café quente no centro da mesa enquanto Gina sentava-se ao lado do namorado.

-O Harry terá um compromisso mais tarde, não é querido? – Falou a Sra. Weasley.

-Sim, Sra. Weasley. O Departamento dos Aurores está andando bem agitado esses dias...

-Oh, é algo sério?

-Nada com que a Sra. deva se preocupar. – Harry não queria dizer que um louco estava tentando tomar conta do departamento para Molly, pois sabia o quanto ela ficaria preocupada com ele e com Rony.

O resto do café foi tranquilo. A Sra. Weasley o fez algumas perguntas, mas nada que o deixasse tirar sua atenção de Gina por mais de 2 minutos. David, assim como a namorada, nada disseram. Apenas comeram em silêncio, até Viviane entrar na cozinha e juntar-se a eles na mesa. A morena deu um "Olá" para Harry como se acabasse de tê-lo visto.

-Bom dia querida, dormiu bem? – Perguntou Molly. Viviane apenas assentiu, ignorando o olhar interrogador de Gina. A ruiva sabia muito bem que ela não dormira no quarto, já que ambas dividiam o mesmo compartimento.

O barulho de Harry se levantando fez com que Gina tira-se sua atenção da amiga. Viviane sorriu. Era a segunda vez que Harry lhe salvava naquele dia. Lembrou-se mentalmente que o teria que agradecer por aquilo algum dia.

-Tenho que ir, Sra. Weasley. Obrigada pelo café, estava delicioso. – Falou ele, recebendo um abraço da matriarca Weasley. – Gina, parece que nos encontraremos bastante, não?

Gina sentiu David se remexer ao seu lado enquanto franzia a testa, não entendendo onde Harry queria chegar. Por Deus, será que ele não via o que estava fazendo?

-Fiquei sabendo que começa com o novo trabalho amanhã. Espero realmente ver você muitas vezes pelos corredores do Ministério. – Explicou Harry, sorrindo-lhe e a fazendo corar.

-Hum, claro. – Gina lhe lançou um rápido sorriso antes de voltar a comer. Não viu quando Harry saiu da cozinha, muito menos viu o sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto dele por ter deixado David com raiva.

Harry não mentira quando dissera que não desistiria.

XXXXX

-Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Gina para David mais tarde naquele dia. Ela havia encontrado o namorado sentado no sofá lendo a edição do Profeta Diário daquele domingo e perguntou-se se ele leria a coluna que ela no dia seguinte iria "administrar". David nunca fora muito de ler jornais. Não que ele não gostasse, mas o trabalho não lhe dava muito tempo para tal ato. Nem mesmo tempo para Gina ele tinha.

-Sim, porque não estaria? – David fechou o jornal, colocou-o ao seu lado no sofá e puxou Gina para sentar-se em seu colo.

O silêncio se fez presente durante longos minutos. Gina deitou sua cabeça no peito do namorado enquanto sentia ele fazer carinho em seu cabelo. Não sabia o que falar. Desde aquele café da manhã com a presença de Harry, ela havia ficado com medo. David poderia a encher de perguntas novamente, e isso era tudo o que ela não queria. Gina tinha plena consciência de que o namorado não gostaria de saber que beijara Harry duas vezes na sua ausência e sabia que se o medibruxo voltasse a perguntar sobre o que eles tinham, seu incomodo aumentaria. Nunca gostou de mentir, principalmente para David, que era sempre tão verdadeiro com ela.

-David, olha...

-Não precisa me dar satisfações, Gina. – Falou ele, a impedindo de continuar a falar. – Sei que o comportamento do Potter te incomodou, e não vou negar que incomodou também a mim, mas não vamos ligar pra isso, certo? Se ele está realmente dando em cima de você, eu não tenho mais dúvidas... você é linda, qualquer homem seria capaz de admitir isso.

-E-eu não... – Gina sentiu seu estômago revirar.

David sorriu para ela e lhe deu um casto beijo nos lábios antes de voltar a falar.

-Tenho uma notícia para você. – Ele viu Gina erguer as sobrancelhas o incentivando a continuar. – Ontem eu fui ao St. Mungus porque queria saber se eles teriam uma vaga para um medibruxo.

Demorou alguns segundos até Gina entender o que aquilo significaria.

-O que eles disseram?

-Que há uma vaga. O único problema é que terei que começar hoje, ficando de plantão até o sol aparecer. Espero que não fique chateada. Eu sei, não aproveitei quase nada das minhas férias, mas se isso significa que não teria que voltar pra Gales e ficar longe de você, vale a pena.

Ela demorou um pouco até responder. Achou que aquele momento fosse talvez uma boa hora para avisar onde jantaria naquela noite.

-Então acho que você não se importe se eu jantar fora hoje, não é? – Gina o olhou nos olhos e viu que ele ficara confuso. – Digo... Hermione disse que precisava conversar comigo então me chamou para jantar com ela essa noite... na casa do Harry e do Rony.

David se remexeu, o que quase fez com que Gina saísse de seu colo, mas a segurou pela cintura a tempo. Em seu interior, o incomodo ao ouvir o nome de "Harry" saindo da boca de Gina se fazia presente, mas ele resolveu ignorar.

-Tudo bem... Não posso proibir você de ir lá. Não tenho esse direito. – Falou David por fim, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto de Gina. – Lá é a casa do seu irmão também...

-Eles não estarão lá. – Assegurou-o Gina.

-Está tudo bem... – David a puxou cuidadosamente para si e a beijou nos lábios. Mesmo evitando, o pensamento de que somente ele poderia beijá-la lhe dava mais segurança. Era ele o namorado de Gina, não Harry. Aquele pensamento quase egoísta era o que o impedia de deixar transparecer seu ciúme.

Os dois só separam quando Jorge, que estava com a família n'A Toca naquele domingo, passou correndo pela sala atrás de Fred e Victoire, só saindo dali depois que Gina levantou-se do colo de David.

XXXXX

Gina deu duas batidinhas na porta em sua frente e, depois de alguns segundos, ouviu barulhos vindos de dentro do apartamento, inclusive latidos.

-Oh, Gina! Entre, entre! -Falou Hermione, assim que abriu a porta. Gina pôde perceber que ela acabara de sair do banho, já que estava enrolada em uma toalha e seus cabelos faziam pingos caírem no chão. -Me desculpe, cheguei um pouco tarde em casa.

-Sem problemas Mione. Pode ir trocar de roupa, eu te espero.

A ruiva adentrou no apartamento e logo depois Hermione fechou a porta. Almofadinhas estava com a língua pra fora e abanava o rabo freneticamente, demonstrando estar feliz por vê-la ali. Gina fez um carinho rápido na cabeça do animal.

-Tudo bem, então. Já volto. Pode se sentar! – Disse Hermione antes de sumir por um corredor, que pouco depois Gina ouviu uma porta bater.

Naquele momento, passou pela cabeça de Gina que ela estava na casa de Harry Potter. Ela nunca havia estado ali, mas sabia que Hermione havia dado um jeito de arrumá-lo, pois estava tudo em perfeita ordem. Caminhou em direção a um sofá, onde deixou sua bolsa, mas não se sentou. Havia alguns porta retratos na estante que ficava na parede oposta a do sofá. Se aproximou do móvel e viu uma foto onde Harry e Rony estavam lado a lado, sorrindo e parecendo muito felizes. Por estarem uniformizados e pelo fundo da foto, Gina julgou que ambos estavam no ministério e que a foto havia sido tirada há alguns anos atrás, já que os dois pareciam mais jovens.

Depois de observar melhor a primeira foto, passou para um outro porta retrato, onde toda a família Weasley estava reunida, incluindo ela. Não se lembrava muito bem de quando aquela foto fora tirada, mas pelo seu tamanho e por Carlinhos estar presente, deveria ser poucos dias antes de irem para a copa de Quadribol. Do outro lado da estante, havia algumas fotos de Teddy. Um sorriso escapou dos lábios de Gina quando viu uma foto em que Teddy, nos braços de Hermione, roubava os óculos de Harry. Pegou o retrato nas mãos para analisar melhor a fotografia. Quantos momentos como aquele ela havia perdido? Passar anos longe da família havia lhe tirado o direito de passar momentos felizes como aquele...

-Pronto, me desculpe. Eu perdi a hora no Ministério. -Disse Hermione, tirando a atenção de Gina da foto que tinha em mãos.

-Não tem problema, Mione. -Gina colocou o retrato de volta no lugar e olhou para a amiga, que vestia um vestido leve e estampado.

-Oh, Harry fica tão bobo perto de Teddy, não é? -Falou Hermione, chegando perto da amiga e olhando para a foto que ela estivera olhando.

Gina apenas assentiu com a cabeça, com um sorriso.

-Bem, espero que esteja com fome. O jantar está quase pronto.

Hermione, acompanhada de Gina, caminhou até a cozinha. Essa viu a amiga puxar uma cadeira e falou para que ela se sentasse, enquanto terminava de temperar um molho.

-Quando foi que você aprendeu a cozinhar?

-Bem, depois que Rony reclamou quando eu havia estragado com o nosso almoço, pedi para a sua mãe me ajudar. E também comprei alguns livros trouxas, sabe... Mas definitivamente, não tenho muito jeito para a cozinha.

-Se te alegrar um pouco, saiba que o cheiro está muito bom.

Hermione riu, enquanto mexia a panela em cima do fogão.

-Depois que Rony e Harry vieram morar aqui, fui eu que assumi a cozinha. Tive que dar um jeito de aprender, não é?

-E Monstro? Harry o libertou?

-Não. Ele preferiu mandá-lo para Hogwarts. Está lá até hoje. Harry achou que lá ele teria amigos...

Almofadinhas entrou na cozinha naquele momento, e descansou a cabeça no joelho de Gina, que começou a fazer carinho na cabeça do canino. Ela sorriu para o cachorro e levantou a cabeça, correndo os olhos pela cozinha do apartamento de seu irmão e do seu ex-namorado. Não havia nada demais no local, apesar da maioria dos móveis fossem trouxa, como a geladeira que Gina lembrou-se de seu pai lhe mostrando uma parecida com aquela que estava ali quando era criança. Seus olhos então pararam no relógio na parede, o qual indicava ser 20h00.

-Hermione... -Falou Gina, não tirando os olhos do relógio. - Vo-você tem certeza que o meu irmão não vai chegar agora?

Hermione desligou o fogo que aquecia a panela com molho e virou-se para amiga.

-Não se preocupe Gina, o Harry me falou ontem que ficaria até tarde hoje no Ministério.

-Hum... certo... ele comentou hoje de manhã, durante o café... disse para a minha mãe que não era nada sério o que estava acontecendo no Ministério. E... bom, eu não acreditei.

Gina observou a amiga colocar uma assadeira com bifes bem corados em volta de pedaços de batatas, as quais foram cobertas pelo molho que a poucos minutos acabara de fazer.

-Não me olhe assim. Também não sei sobre o que se trata esse mistério todo no Ministério... Mas também acredito que seja algo sério. - Disse Hermione.

-Pensei que o trio ainda "resolvia os problemas" juntos... - Falou Gina, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas enquanto ria.

-Acredite, isso ainda acontece. Querendo ou não, tudo com o que o Departamento do Aurores mexe acaba, de um jeito ou de outro, chegando até mim. Trabalho com as leis, Gina... Claro, a maioria dos casos que recebo já foram solucionados a meses, mas o Rony me conta algumas coisas. Confesso que sinto falta das nossas aventuras em Hogwarts.

Hermione falou tudo aquilo com um brilho nos olhos. Estes não estavam focados em nenhum ponto da cozinha, fazendo com que Gina acreditasse que a amiga sentia realmente falta dos tempos da escola.

-Eu também sinto falta, sabe? De algumas coisas... -Revelou a ruiva. Hermione lhe lançou um sorriso cheio de significados, no entanto não disse nada. Apenas serviu o prato da amiga, tirou o avental que estava vestindo e sentou-se na mesa.

Comeram animadamente, rindo uma da outra sem qualquer motivo aparente. Gina deu-se conta do quanto sentira falta daqueles momentos junto a Hermione, que por sinal aprendera mesmo a cozinhar! A comida estava deliciosa, fazendo a ruiva - que era uma Weasley e portanto tinha um bom apetite - raspar o prato.

-Isso está uma delícia! Entendo agora o porque do Rony e do Harry sempre "exigirem" a sua presença aqui! - Declarou ela, divertida. Hermione riu. - Mas... e então? Vocês conversaram ontem?

-Na verdade, o que Rony queria falar comigo eu fiquei sem saber... Eles chegaram um pouco tarde ontem e eu estava morrendo de sono. Acabamos que transferir a conversa para hoje.

-Hermione, quantas conversas você marcou para hoje? - A pergunta de Gina fez mais uma vez Hermione sorrir.

-Eh... algumas... e acredito que você já saiba o assunto da nossa conversa, não é?

Gina assentiu lentamente com a cabeça, enquanto desviava sua atenção novamente para Almofadinhas. Aceitara jantar com Hermione, mas não estava nem um pouco preparada para ter aquela "conversa" com a amiga.

-Por Mérlin, não pense que eu quero fazer isso. Não sabe o quanto eu queria que você parasse de ser tão teimosa e acabasse com essa situação. - Hermione colocou o seu prato junto ao de Gina na pia e voltou a sentar-se na mesa, de frente a amiga.

-Não estou sendo teimosa Mione, apenas escolho o que é melhor para mim...

-Não vê o quanto está sendo cega? Gina, o Harry...

A campainha do apartamento soou alto, fazendo com que Hermione parasse de falar e com que Gina se assustasse. Almofadinha saiu correndo até a sala, reconhecendo o cheiro da pessoa que estava na porta.

-Espere um minuto Gina, eu já volto. - Hermione seguiu em direção a porta da "casa" do futuro marido e a abriu, tentando não parecer tão incomodada com a visita inesperada.

-Oi Hermione, tudo bem? - Perguntou Jean, entrando no apartamento sem se quer deixar Hermione falar alguma coisa. - O Harry está? Saí mais cedo do Ministério hoje, não queria encontrá-lo... sabe, nós tivemos uma pequena briga e você não sabe o quanto estou arrependida de tudo o que falei.

A loira falara tudo aquilo um pouco rápido demais, enquanto Hermione a observava perplexa encostada na porta. A morena parecia processar lentamente tudo o que estava acontecendo: Havia marcado um jantar com Gina para conversar com a ruiva sobre o seu relacionamento com o melhor amigo, e agora Jean acabara de chegar no apartamento querendo desesperadamente falar com Harry... Por Mérlin! Isso não daria certo...

-Er... Jean, porque não vai até o Ministério? O Harry realmente vai demorar a chegar e...

-Ah, não tem problema Hermione. Eu o espero! Parte da briga que tivemos foi porque sempre discutíamos o nosso relacionamento no trabalho, e acho que Harry está certo... lá não é um bom lugar para ser fazer isso, não é? - Jean sentou no sofá de frente a televisão e encostou as costas no mesmo procurando relaxar. Desde a noite passada não conseguira dormir direito pensando na briga que tivera com Harry.

-Huum... certo. Eu entendo... - Disse Hermione, tentando não parecer nervosa.

-Mione? - Gina apareceu na porta da cozinha que dava acesso à sala onde a morena e uma mulher loira, que a ruiva não conhecia, estavam. - Está tudo bem?

Jean olhou para Gina e sentiu que a reconhecia de algum lugar. A analisou dos pés a cabeça. Ela era muito bonita, Jean não podia negar. Tinha o corpo esguio, os olhos de um castanho amendoado e os cabelos longos e ruivos. Somente naquele momento foi que ela notou uma pequena bolsa ao seu lado no sofá, e deduziu ser da ruiva estranha que agora também a observava.

-Er... Gina, essa é Jean. Ela trabalha junto a Harry e Rony no Departamento dos Aurores. - Assim que apresentara Jean a Gina, Hermione viu a amiga ruiva lhe olhar seriamente, demonstrando que lembrava da conversa que Molly tivera com Harry assim que ele chegara n'A Toca, na qual sua mãe perguntava pela loira: "_-Hã... Nós terminamos" _fora o que ele respondera.

Gina sabia. Jean era a ex-namorada de Harry.

-E Jean... - Continuo Hermione. - ... essa é Gina. A irmã do Rony.

Jean arregalou os olhos e levantou-se do sofá, sorrindo para Gina. Sabia que a reconhecia de algum lugar! Ela era uma Weasley! E muito parecida com Rony! Jean também se lembrava da vez que fora n'A Toca, quando havia visto algumas fotos da família ruiva na qual Gina aparecia.

-Oh, muito prazer em conhecê-la, Gina! - Disse a loira, esticando a mão para que a ruiva apertasse. - Sempre quis conhecê-la! O Rony e a Hermione sempre me falaram de você.

Gina apertou a mão de Jean e sorriu para ela, se perguntando se Rony e Hermione também haviam falado para a loira que ela havia namorado Harry nos tempos de Hogwarts.

-Muito prazer, Jean. - Foi o que a ruiva conseguiu dizer.

-Jean? Está com fome? Preparei o jantar...

-Oh, muito obrigada Hermione, mas estou sem fome. Espero não estar atrapalhando nada importante...

-Não se preocupe. Eu e Gina estávamos apenas conversando...

Gina assentiu e não conseguiu dar um passo de onde estava. Jean aparecera de surpresa ali, e aquilo de certa forma a incomodou. Será que ela sempre fazia aquilo? "_-É, mas de vez em quando ela aparece lá em casa... e só sai de_ manhã!" Gina também lembrava das palavras de Rony. Será que ela e Harry ainda passavam a noite juntos? A ruiva tentava se controlar para não demonstrar o quão incomodada estava diante da loira, e também estava com raiva de si mesma. Porque se incomodava tanto com aquilo? Harry era solteiro, e não era mais seu namorado já fazia anos! Se ele dormia ou não com aquela bela mulher, era problema dele!

-Ah, que bom que não atrapalhei. Mas me desculpem por aparecer assim, tão de repente... Preciso mesmo falar com Harry...

Hermione andou para perto de Gina e soube reconhecer o incomodo da amiga.

-Tudo bem, Jean...

-Bom, e então... como vai os preparativos para o casamento, Mione? Acho que a Gina veio para isso, não? Para o casamento...

Demorou alguns segundos até Gina vê que Jean a olhava, esperando alguma confirmação de sua parte.

-Na verdade... eu voltei para trabalhar no Ministério...

-Oh, jura? Eu não sabia disso... - Disse Jean, sorrindo. - A Sra. Weasley deve estar muito feliz então... nunca mais a vi. Ela é uma ótimo pessoa. - Gina deu um leve sorriso com o elogio da loira à sua mãe. - Você está morando n'A Toca?

-Sim... mas logo logo procurarei outro lugar para morar. Venderei o meu apartamento em Gales e terei dinheiro para comprar um aqui...

-Gina, porque não me contou isso? - Perguntou Hermione. - Eu já tenho um lugar para você! Iria colocar o meu apartamento a venda, já que eu e Rony queremos comprar uma casa quando casarmos. Ele não é muito grande, mas fica perto daqui e da entrada para o Ministério.

-Isso é ótimo, Mione! Não procurarei mais! Comprarei o seu apartamento. Tenho certeza que ela é perfeito para mim. - Respondeu Gina, sorrindo para a amiga.

Durante a conversa, nem Hermione e nem Gina viram a hora passar. O ponteiro do relógio na cozinha estava quase para marcar meia noite quando a porta da sala foi aberta novamente, revelando Rony e Harry. Eles estavam conversando distraidamente, e não perceberam a presença das três mulheres até que fecharam a porta.

Harry não teve tempo de ver nada além da maçaneta da porta pois quando a fechou, uma cabeleira loira o cegou e sentiu dois braços o abraçando.

-Oh, Harry... me desculpe. Desculpe mesmo! Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando disse aquelas coisas. Estava estragando com a chance que você me deu... eu estava com raiva por você desconfiar de mim... oh Mérlin, me perdoe, por favor! Prometo não fazer mais isso e não discutir mais com você. Eu te amo, e não quero por tudo a perder. Por favor me perdoe, meu amor...

Jean falara tudo aquilo muito rápido, enquanto abraçava Harry com força. O moreno não viu outra saída a não ser a abraçar também, suspirando por não ter adivinhado que aquilo viesse a acontecer. Ainda cego pelo cabelos da loira, ele acariciou os braços dela, tentando afastá-la.

-Tudo bem Jean... - Disse ele.

-Oh, muito obrigada! Prometo que não irá se arrepender. - Disse ela, e o beijou.

Gina estava paralisada. Quando a porta se abriu e Rony e Harry entraram na sala, seu corpo pareceu se congelar. Seus olhos não desviaram do moreno de olhos verdes, observando cada movimento dele e esperando até o momento em que esse visse que ela estava ali, o que não aconteceu. Jean foi correndo até o encontro dele e o agarrou, começando a falar rapidamente em um tom alto o suficiente para todos ali escutarem. Até que, enfim, Jean o beijou.

A ruiva sentiu seu coração ser invadido por uma dor que ela logo transformara em raiva. Harry havia mentido para ela! "_Jean? Eu não tenho nada com a Jean!" _as palavras dele parecia ecoar em sua mente enquanto via aquela cena. Mentira. E ele ainda dizia que gostava dela! Mais mentiras. David nunca mentiria para ela...

Quando finalmente Jean parou de beijar Harry e o largou, foi que ele viu quem estava na sala, e seu coração parou. Seu olhar encontrou direto com o de Gina, que o observava com uma expressão de nojo na cara. Naquele mesmo momento, Harry largou a mão de Jean que a loira mesmo havia juntado.

_Droga, droga, droga... _era a única coisa que vinha na cabeça de Harry.

-Hermione, eu acho melhor ir pra casa. Obrigada pelo jantar, estava realmente delicioso. - Gina finalmente conseguira se mover. Ela andou até o sofá sobre os olhares dos quatro presentes no compartimento, pegou sua bolsa e deu um beijinho na face de seu irmão.

-Gina, não precisa ir embora agora... -Falou Rony, mas ela o interrompeu.

-Sei que você e o Potter precisam conversar com Hermione, não é? Não vou atrapalhar... e Mione? Conversamos outro dia, sim? - Gina abraçou a amiga e saiu andando em direção a porta, sem nem se quer olhar para Harry ou para Jean. Abriu a porta e saiu andando em passos largos.

-Gina! Ei! -Harry chamou-a, e Jean lhe lançou uma olhar estranho, como se não tivesse entendendo nada. Ele passou direto por ela, como se fosse qualquer pessoa, e saiu atrás de Gina, que havia sumido pelo corredor que dava acesso ao seu apartamento. Andou um pouco mais rápido, e a encontrou quase chegando às escadas, com sua bolsa em um dos ombros. - Gina, espere!

Mas a ruiva não lhe deu ouvidos. Apenas continuou andando em passos duros até chegar nos primeiros degraus da escada. Porém, antes que pudesse descê-las, sentiu uma das mãos de Harry segurarem seu braço, impedindo-a de continuar seu caminho.

-Me solte! -Exclamou a ruiva, lançando um olhar raivoso para o Chefe dos Aurores.

-Gina, não é nada... Jean e eu...

-Pare! Você não me deve nenhuma explicação!

-Eu preciso que você me ouça!

-Não tenho nada para ouvir de você. -Gina tentava controlar as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que fazia de tudo para não azará-lo ali mesmo.

Harry apenas ficou olhando-a, ainda segurando seu braço esquerdo, mas tomando devido cuidado para não machucá-la. Pelas órbitas castanhas, ele podia enxergar a dor e a fúria.

-Eu estava certa em não acreditar em você. O que fez esses anos todos? Enganou quantas mulheres? -Gina bufou, tentando novamente se soltar dele.

-Não, você está errada! Não pode dizer nada sobre a minha vida porque estava longe!

Mas a ruiva não se deixou abalar, e continuou com o que começara a dizer.

-Você está com a Jean, Harry. Você mentiu pra mim! Mas por que eu deveria me importar, não é mesmo? Você não é nada pra mim além do melhor amigo do meu irmão. Apenas isso. Melhor amigo do meu irmão!

-Não menti para você! Jean e eu não estamos...

-Não quero ouvir mas nenhuma palavra vinda de você, Harry! Você não me deve nenhuma explicação! Nenhuma! Agora me deixe ir ou juro que faço alguma coisa com a minha varinha que quebre todos os seus ossos! Me solte!

-Gina, calma... eu juro, eu não sabia que ela faria aquilo e...

-Você é surdo? ME SOLTE! Pare de ser idiota... pare de correr atrás de mim! Você não fez isso quando realmente deveria ter feito! Vá se feliz com a Jean, porque é isso o que eu vou fazer... ser feliz... com o David!

Gina puxou bruscamente seu braço, fazendo com que ele a largasse. Harry ainda a encarava enquanto ela descia os rolos de escada, ignorando completamente o elevador que, provavelmente, ela não saberia usar.

Sua vontade era de se jogar dali mesmo. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou.

Tudo havia ido pelos ares.

Voltou para o seu apartamento e bateu a porta com força, fazendo um enorme barulho. Encontrou Jean ainda ali, parada no meio da sala o olhando estranhamente. Não viu nem Rony ou Hermione, mas supôs que os amigos haviam ido direto para o quarto pois ouviu o som de passos vindo de lá. Com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, Harry sentou-se no sofá e suspirou, tentando acalmar a raiva em seu peito.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele escutou os passos de Jean quando essa andou até parar a sua frente no sofá. O olhar dela demonstrava que já sabia. Ela não era burra e era uma auror. Sabia reconhecer e obter respostas antes mesmo de tudo ser esclarecido. Não havia mais como esconder. A merda já estava feita, o que poderia dar errado agora?

-É ela, não é? - Perguntou Jean. Sua voz não demonstrava emoção alguma, mas seus olhos seguravam lágrimas que insistiam em querer sair dali. Harry não falou nada. Sua garganta estava seca, e ele duvidava que pudesse falar algo que concertasse as coisas naquele momento. Apenas levantou a cabeça e a esperou continuar. -... e eu ainda vim aqui para me desculpar... burra!

-Jean... espera... - Harry segurou a mão dela antes que essa desse algum passo. - ... Não há outra mulher. A Gina tem namorado. Você mesma viu! Ela nem liga pra mim!

-Mas você gosta dela! Vi o modo como a olhou e quando foi atrás dela... - Falou a loira, tirando sua mão da dele. - Para que eu servir, afinal? Deitava comigo pensando nela ou fui apenas uma diversão?

-Desde que namoramos há quase 7 anos nunca mais tivemos qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Ela viajou para Gales e... - Harry estava disposto a explicar tudo para Jean. Não era justo com ela continuar escondendo a real situação para não namorá-la.

-Nossa... que bom ouvir isso! - Exclamou ela de uma forma irônica. - Quer dizer que vocês namoraram em Hogwarts, hum? Além de burra eu fui cega! Todos sabiam do seu rolo com ela menos eu! Até quando você iria me fazer de besta? Droga, Harry... eu não merecia isso! Eu amo você! De verdade! Fui sincera em todos os momentos que passamos juntos! Acho que eu merecia um pouco mais de sinceridade ao invés de apenas servir para matar os seus desejos na cama!

As palavras de Jean atingiram Harry como se fossem facas em seu peito. O que mais ele poderia dizer? Ele queria dizer que ela estava errada, dizer que a amava e que poderiam voltar a ficar juntos, mas nada daquilo seria verdade.

-Não sei o que dizer. Acho que pedir desculpas não será o suficiente, não é? - Almofadinhas se assustou quando seu dono levantou-se inesperadamente do sofá. - Quero que saiba que eu tentei, Jean. Tentei de todas as formas retribuir o que você senti por mim. Não pense que eu apenas a usei. Eu gosto de você... de verdade. Você é linda e uma mulher incrível. Não sabe o quanto eu desejei que isso fosse o suficiente...

-Você devia ter me contado! Eu vim aqui... me humilhei! Entreguei os meus sentimentos mesmo sabendo que você não sentia o mesmo que eu... Como acha que eu me senti quando te vi sair correndo atrás da Gina? Você tinha prometido que daria uma chance para nós e agora descubro que, ao invés de cumprir o que prometeu, você estava n'A Toca olhando para ela, pensando nela... talvez até beijo tenha rolado... mas eu continuei vindo até você... feito uma idiota!

Dessa vez Harry nada fez para a impedir de sair dali. Apenas ficou a observando pegar seu casaco, colocá-lo e abrir a porta de saída.

-Eu sinto muito... -Disse ele, mas não teve certeza de que a loira havia escutado.

Jogou-se no sofá novamente, e tombou com a cabeça para trás, sentindo o cansaço e o estresse do dia atingir seu corpo como um feitiço. Parecia que tudo havia desmoronado em cima de sua cabeça. Ele não sabia o que era pior: O 'estranho' no Ministério ou o fato de duas bruxas estarem com raiva dele. Sem dúvida, aquele havia sido um longo e estressante dia.

-Harry? -Hermione apareceu pelo corredor, com um penhoar por cima de sua camisola. -Está tudo bem?

Harry suspirou, levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até a amiga, lhe dando um beijo na testa.

-Não sei, Mione, não sei...

-Acho que aquela conversa com você e Rony pode ficar para amanhã, não é?

Ele sabia que aquilo era importante, mas não sentiu-se nem um pouco mal por adiar o momento.

-Seria ótimo. – Por mais que Harry não houvesse contado nada, Hermione sabia o que havia acontecido. - Boa noite, Mione. – Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer antes de sair andando em direção ao corredor.

Quando Harry entrou em seu quarto, encontrou Almofadinhas deitado ao pé da cama. Esperava que, com uma boa noite de sono, pudesse - por hora - esquecer dos problemas.

-XXXXX-

N/A: "Coelhinho da Páscoa o que trazes pra mim? Um Capítulo de Destino prontinho assim!" FELIZ PÁSCOAA! Nosso ovo de páscoa para você veio em forma de um capítulo da fic, pode? SHUASHUA Desculpem pela demora... acho que o motivo disso não precisa ser mais dito, né? Enfim...

Nós AMAMOS escrever esse cap! E, na nossa opinião, é o melhor (e maior) cap da fic até agora! SHUASHAU Devemos dizer que 'Destino está na sua melhor parte! Esperamos que tenham gostado... ainda mais pq, FINALMENTE, teve o encontro da Jean com a Gina! Certo... ficamos com pena do Harry... mas fazer o que, né? O coitado só faz besteira... homens, homens... hum hum. Vejam pelo lado bom, agora é menos uma para atrapalhar o nosso casal de ficarem juntos! O Harry e o Rony tbm adiaram a conversa sobre o Ministério com a Mione... huuum... isso não é bom.

John e Viviane não vieram nesse cap, mas virão nos próximos. AAAh, o cap 14 dará o que falar tbm! Nele terá mais sobre o espião no Ministério e mais sobre o passado da Viviane hihi olha a gente aqui, deixando vocês curiosos HAHAHA.

Recebemos só 6 reviews no cap passado! Ficamos muito tristes. Cadê os nossos outros leitores? Agradecemos de coração aos que deixaram as suas palavrinhas. Isso é muito importante para nós.

Respondendo as reviews de quem não é cadastrado no site:

Gigi W B Potter: Oiee, sua fofa! Obrigada por ter lido a nossa fic. E que bom que você gostou! Harry e Gina são um dos nossos casais preferidos... não queremos fazer feio ao escrevermos sobre eles, né? HSUASHUA Obrigada pelo elogio e por deixar review! Esperamos ver você sempre por aqui! Beijinhuus!

Enfim... é isso pessoa! Queremos, no lugar de ovos de páscoa, reviews! Pode ser? U-U

Beijooos!

P.S: Nós realmente amamos colocar uma música do Renato Russo no início do cap, uma vez que é quase impossível não gostar das músicas dele!


End file.
